The Wolf in me
by Quitting Time
Summary: One dark night, Jade is saved by a huge mysterious wolf. What's even more mysterous is that she's seen it's eyes before, somewhere else. Not to mention Jade feels an odd connection to the creature. The answer is closer than she thinks. A Jori story.
1. Midnight Run

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**The wolf in me.**

**Chapter one – Midnight run**

**No one's POV**

Unknown to everyone, not even Beck, Jade was a jogger. She did it for several reasons. It kept her fit of course. During those long jog's, always at night, she found herself able to think. Alone on the road, under the stars, it all became clear. Only her parents knew she was a regular jogger. Usually she jogged between 4-7 miles every time she went out. She always jogged late at night, only the stars to keep her company. She loved the lonely dark solitude of an evening run. It suited her Goth nature.

On this particular night she spotted it again. For the last several weeks as she jogged, she would occasionally spot what looked like a huge dog. Since she jogged at night and at one point through a park, it was hard to see. The animal would follow her, but always at a distance. She didn't see it all the time but when she did, it was never closer than about 40 yards.

The first few times she saw it, she would pull her scissors out of her fanny pack in case it attacked. It never did. She didn't see it every night, but often times it was there. She would spot it and after a while it would seemingly disappear. She would see it again later, a little further down her route.

On this night she planned to run longer, a full 10 miles. That route would take her through the heavily wooded park, which was near her home. It's said no sane person would jog through a dark park at night, but it could also be said that Jade was no sane person. She always kept a pair of scissors in her fanny pack just in case. She had spotted her canine companion once around the 3rd mile. It followed her for about a half a mile before she lost sight of it.

She had just past her 6th mile, when she jogged into Haverbrook Park. The park was dark and deserted. A few streetlights and lamps provided some dim illumination, along the trails. She kept going on her normal trail, past the tennis courts and into the woods. Jade was not 40 yards on the trail that ran through the woods when something struck her in the chest.

"Ugg…" She said as she fell back onto the ground, the wind knocked out of her.

She suddenly heard laughter, as a something stepped out from behind a tree. As her eyes focused, Jade could see the form of a large man. He was holding what appeared to be a large, heavy branch. Jade guessed that is what, she had been hit with.

Jade just had yanked her scissors from her fanny pack, when an arm grabbed her hand. Her scissors were pulled right out of her hands. That was followed by a swift kick to her side, sending an explosion of pain through her body.

"Told you, I saw her running though the park. All we had to do is wait." Said one mans voice.

"Sweet" Said a 2nd more gravelly voice.

The first man who was standing over her pulled a knife. "Play nice, little girl and this won't end up in your gut. Scream and it will end up in your throat."

"Hold her down" said the first man as she began to unbuckle his pants. Jade suddenly was filled with terror as she realized what was going to happen. She tried to get up, but the 2nd man was holding her down by the shoulder. He was incredibly strong. Every time she struggled he, punched her.

The first man had dropped his pants and had just begun to pull down his underwear, when Jade heard what sounded like a low snarling sound. An instant later, a big black shape jumped over her landing on top of the first man.

Jade's eyes opened wide to see it was a huge dog, looking like the same one that followed her. Something in her mind told her it wasn't a dog, it was a wolf. It stood on man's chest and went directly for his throat, as he made a vain attempt to struggle. An instant later, the wolf savagely and very efficiently ripped out his throat. He made a horrible gurgling sound as his throat was torn from his body and devoured. Jade cringed, as she could feel his blood splatter all over her legs.

The 2nd man was too stunned to do anything at first, still holding a totally freaked out Jade down. An instant later the large wolf released the now dead man and turned to face the 2nd man. He quickly let go of Jade and backed away several feet.

"Shit, I'm next." Jade quickly thought in terror.

But the wolf quickly leapt over her and put itself between her and the 2nd man. In the dim light Jade quickly got a little better look at the wolf. It was big and had brown fur over its entire body. Of course the most prominent feature of the beast at the moment was its large, bloodstained teeth.

It stood there viciously snarling at the man. Back arched, teeth bared, hair standing up on its end.

"Is this thing protecting me?" Jade thought quickly. "It can't be." The man moved off to the side but the wolf changed position so once again it was between her and the man. This time it advanced on the man, its bloody teeth bared in full.

An instant later, the 2nd man turned and ran into the forest. Jade half expected the wolf to chase after it. But it went to the edge of the path and stood alert for several seconds.

As it finally turned to face Jade, she quickly retreated to the other edge of the path. Half scared out of her wits she grabbed her scissors from the ground and pointed them at the large creature.

Surprisingly it whimpered and lay down, lowering its head. As a child she had a dog, and Jade immediately recognized that posture. It was one of submission.

Cautiously she approached the large wolf. It didn't move and only whimpered a bit more.

"You were protecting me." Jade said to the wolf. Taking a chance she put away her scissors and crawled up to the wolf. She slowly extended a hand; letting it sniff her. Strangely it only sniffed once, as if it already knew her scent.

Carefully she ran her hands across its thick fur. It was soft and the wolf seemed to love being petted. The beast whimpered again and rubbed itself against her.

"You like that don't you?" Jade said, as she petted the wolf. It seemed to respond with a playful bark.

She stood up and the wolf seemed to examine her blood covered legs.

"I'm ok, this isn't mine." She said. "Oh shit, we need to split." Jade said, as she looked at the corpse of the man lying only few feet away. "Let the cops figure this out for themselves."

Seeming barking with approval, the wolf seemed to direct her down the path back the way she came.

She followed it back to the edge of the park, where it stopped at street light and waited for her.

"This is fucking crazy, a huge brown wolf saves me. Why thank you..Uh I'm not sure if you're a Mr. or Mrs. Wolf." Looking quickly, she realized the wolf was a female.

"Well thank you Mrs. Wolf. I think I'll just stick to the streets from now on." Jade said.

Oddly, the wolf looked like it nodded in agreement to her last statement.

She kneeled down to pet it one last time and in the light finally saw its eyes. They were beautiful brown eyes. They were almost entrancing. As she starred into them she began to have the strangest feeling.

"I've seen those eyes before." She thought before dismissing it.

She gave the wolf another pet and it rubbed against her affectionately. "I better get home. Good night." She said before jogging back home.

As she suspected, the wolf followed her all the way home. It seemed like as if it were escorting her to safety. When she finally reached her house she turned to pet it again, but the wolf was gone.

Jade went inside, washed off the blood, took a shower and went to bed. During the night, she dreamed of wolves.

Jade walked into Hollywood arts the next day. Smirk on her face, coffee in hand, looking very much like she always did. But today she was thinking about her mysterious savior. That strange wolf that had been following and ultimately saved her. As she was with it, she felt an odd connection to the beast.

It followed no logic, Jade mused. "Until last night, the wolf never was within 40 yards of me. How could it know to or even want to protect me." She further pondered as she sipped her coffee. It was baffling to her and consumed her thoughts this morning.

"HI Jade!" said a perky Latina voice, which jarred Jade out of her thoughts as she was about to open her locker.

Jade glared at the intruder. "What do you want Vega?" She snapped.

"Oh I just wanted to say hi, see how you were doing this morning." Tori said with a smile.

"Must you always care, me I never care, especially about you." Said Jade as hastily pulled some books from her locker before slamming it shut in annoyance.

Tori's smile widened. "Well Jade, I care about you and you can't stop me."

Jade scowled and looked the Latina in the eyes. "Go away. I'm fine I don't need anything from you."

Surprisingly Tori turned on her heels and walked away.

Jade dismissed any thoughts of the always annoying Vega and returned her mind to the wolf that saved her last night. "What was it about the eyes?" Jade thought. She couldn't get the eyes out of her head.

"I know I've seen them before." Jade mumbled to herself, as she walked to class.

**I succumbed to temptation and wrote a werewolf story. I did try to resist but once the idea came, it just wouldn't leave me alone. Dam creativity. **

**My primary story at the moment is still "Shock Value" so I will probably be updating this one not as often as Shock Value. But I will update. **

**What do you guys all think? Keep going or Junk it.**


	2. Rag Doll

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**The wolf in me.**

**Chapter 2 – Rag doll**

**Jade's POV**

I read in the paper that evening, that the body of a convicted rapist was found in Haverbrook park. It stated, he was a prime suspect in a series of rapes in that had occurred in the area. The article said he been killed by some animal and partially eaten. The police speculated it was a wolf, coyote or mountain lion that had come into the city.

"Serves you right fucker." I said to myself as I put the paper down.

I had decided not to mention anything of the encounter to my parents, Beck or anyone else. Let the stupid cops figure out that shit for themselves. I won't lose any sleep over any dead scumbag rapist, regardless.

A little while later I went over to Becks trailer, where we sat on his couch and watched TV.

Beck glanced at the TV guide. "So what do you want to watch next? I don't see much on TV."

I smiled with excitement and pulled out my latest acquisition from my bag. "Here it is baby, it was just released Saturday. The blue ray special edition DVD of "The Scissoring." With 92 seconds of extra footage."

Beck quickly groaned, "Uhhh….Not that again."

I hissed with displeasure and took the DVD out of the case. "I really want to see this."

"Well I don't. I know you love this movie. But isn't 50 time's enough." Beck's tone quickly became more sarcastic. "Ohh…It has 92 seconds of extra footage, like that's going to make that stupid movie any less sucky." From the expression on Beck's face. I could tell he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

My blood began to boil at this point. "Well if maybe if you wanted to go and do something, we wouldn't watch the movie so much. You're always broke or you just want to hang around here. And don't you call "The Scissoring" sucky ever again." I screeched at him.

Things went downhill from there and we had a major blowout. As I stormed out, it was already dark. I was wound up and needed to go for a run to burn off the tension. Though as I got in my car, I could have sworn I saw my wolf friend standing in the shadows not far away.

Dismissing it as an illusion I drove home and got ready for a run. I decided on a route going away from the park.

I was on my 1st quarter mile when my wolf friend appeared behind me. She stayed back at first but soon enough she was running right besides me.

I smiled and kept going. I'll admit I felt safer having her around. Much better protection than a pair of scissors, I concluded. She stayed right next to me the entire time, never going more than a few feet away from me. Instinctively I knew she was protecting me. I liked being with her, it felt right. Like I had a strange connection with her.

I only ran 3 miles and stopped. I had burned off my tension really didn't feel like going much further.

She escorted me home as she did the previous night, and she faithfully was my companion the next three nights.

The third night I ran a full ten miles. My wolf friend kept up with me the whole route.

As I stopped the wolf rubbed up against me and sniffed me all over.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Hey you must really like me." I said to her.

She whined in submission and rubbed against me even more. I felt comfortable around her, her fur was beautiful, brown and thick and she seemed to love it when I petted her.

The eyes. Every time I see the eyes, I get this odd feeling that I've seen them somewhere else.

"What is it about your eyes that fascinate me to much. I just feel drawn to you" I said. The wolf seemed to open them wider as if she understood me.

"I like you and that's saying a lot. I don't like many people or animals." I said as I kept walking back home.

"I don't even like my boyfriend at the moment."

Suddenly the wolf barked and jumped up and down excitedly, causing me to give it a strange look.

"I don't get you sometimes. As I was saying. My only real friend is Cat. She's a bit dim but he heart is made of gold. I can't hate her. I can hate Vega though, she's always trying to be my friend and get close to me. Why can't she just go away and leave me alone?"

It was then I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see the wolf running off, she ran down the street and disappeared between two houses.

"What the hell was that all about?" I mumbled.

The rest of my way home I didn't see the wolf at all. It was almost like I hurt her feelings and she ran off.

The next day I entered school, coffee in hand. As I walked in I could see Vega at her locker. I braced myself for what ever cheerful greeting she was going to assault me with. I also tried to think of a snappy insulting reply.

I got to my locker and glanced at Vega. Only to see her shut her locker and walk off, not even looking at me.

"Seems like everyone is running off these days." I thought quickly.

As I finished at my locker I saw Beck walking up to me.

"You ready to apologize for last night Jade?" Beck said, crossing his arms. We had fought again the previous night.

"I don't apologize, you should know that." I said brushing past him.

I ignored Beck the rest of the morning. Though oddly, I noticed that Tori was very cold to me today. She rarely looked in my direction and made no effort to speak to me at all. Normally she makes several attempts to speak with me. Today whenever class would end, she'd just gather her books and leave.

The whole day passed like that. At lunch she chatted with Andre and Robbie but ignored me. Beck tried to get my attention, but I ignored him.

I went jogging that night, and for the first time in months I was alone. Not one single time did I see my wolf protector. I thought I heard a howl once, but it sounded far off.

I found myself missing my furry companion and ended up quitting after 2 miles.

The next day was a repeat of the last day. I entered school and Vega ignored me. All this was starting to get to me, so by lunch time I just had to know what was bugging her.

I asked Cat at one point if she knew what was bugging Vega. I instead got a story on how her brother pooped out a Lego once. It wasn't terribly helpful.

It was before lunch when I spotted Vega in the hallway. She had a face that indicated she was thinking of something. I walked up to her and grabbed her wrist. Before she could say anything I dragged her into the nearby and empty Black Box Theatre.

"What's your deal Vega?" I snapped as soon as the door shut.

Tori threw up her arms. "Nothing Jade, you said the other day that you want me to go away and leave you alone so I am. Now if you'll excuse me."

Tori started to move to the door and I went to grab her wrist again. Instead she grabbed my forearm in an extremely tight grip. So much so it actually hurt.

"Stop grabbing my wrist." She hissed, showing a flash of rather intense anger.

Even though she was holding onto my arm a thought came to me.

"I never told you that the other day Vega."

Tori gritted her teeth briefly in frustration and glared at me. I must have hit a nerve or something.

As I starred into her brown eyes as they glared at me, I suddenly had a bizarre revelation.

"You're eyes" I blurted out, as she continued to hold my arm in an iron grip. "They're the same as the wol…"

I never got a chance to finish my sentence, as she suddenly tossed me backwards. I hit the wall, about 6 feet away and collapsed to the floor. I had hit the wall so hard, it actually knocked the wind out of me.

"What the fuck!" I gasped as I struggled to pick myself off the floor. After a moment I managed to catch my breath again and get my senses back, but Tori was gone. My back hurt and my mind was spinning. What had just hit me?

As I staggered out of the Black Box Theatre I had a further revelation. I never told Tori that, but I told the wolf that. A wolf that just happened to have the same eyes as her.

"What in the hell is going on?" I said as I headed to lunch.

Tori was absent the rest of the day. I learned from Cat a bit later, that she said she had developed a migraine and gone home.

Something was very messed up and I had to know what. Vega had tossed me across the room like I was a rag doll. Not to mention, her grip left bruises on my arm. Either I was having some sort of mental breakdown or Tori Vega is a lot stronger than she appears to be.

I drove straight to Vega's home after school but nobody was home. House was dark and no cars were in the driveway.

Frustrated I went home. As I sat in my room I wondered if I was just going nuts. That wolf was real, not to mention that dead rapist was too.

After it got dark, I decided to go for a jog. A long run would give me time to sort it out in my head. I didn't expect to see the wolf.

I carefully examined everything I knew as I jogged. At about mile four, a crazy conclusion came to me. Tori in fact is the wolf. Werewolf? I thought werewolves only existed in movies, like goblins and vampires.

I dismissed it and kept going, but soon after I caught a glimpse of my companion. I was being followed again at a distance.

I stopped dead in my tracks on a deserted side street, and looked to where I saw the wolf.

"I know you're there." I said aloud not knowing quiet what to expect.

About 10 seconds later the wolf came out from behind some bushes. It was about 30 feet away and it just sat and starred at me. There was a hurt expression on the wolves face.

I took a step forward to it, but it backed away.

"This is crazy" I said and started to Jog, ignoring the wolf as it continued to follow me. After a while it disappeared. By the end of my run I concluded that I was imagining things.

My parents were out for the evening so I had the place to myself. I went in the house and walked up to my room.

I didn't even see it at first when I opened the door. But when I flipped on the lights and stepped into the room, I saw it.

My heart stopped at the sight, as impossible as it was. The huge brown wolf was sitting on my bed.

**Thanks for all the very good reviews. You were all so nice, so I decided to release chapter 2 a bit early. I hope to tell an interesting and fun story. At this point I have the first 6 written. **

**Thanks again for reading and please review. Let me what you think or maybe what you like to see. I can't make any promises but, anything can happen.**

**I'll put out the next one soon, just as soon as I finish the next chapter of "Shock Value"**


	3. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Wolf **

**Chapter 3 – Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?**

**Jade's POV**

I stood there paralyzed. The wolf was sitting on my bed. I couldn't believe it. I tried to think how it got in.

I then noticed the window had been slid open. But in order to get in that window, the wolf would have to have climbed a tree and opened a window. The thing is that I know that wolves can't climb trees. I felt like my head was going to explode.

I didn't know what to do. Out there I was fine being with the wolf but here in my room I was suddenly very scared. That thing wasted that rapist in seconds flat, if it wanted to kill me than I'm dead.

"Tori!" I blurted out loud. I'm not sure why.

"What? How?" I sputtered out, as I began to back out of my room.

The wolf just sat there, motionless.. It just placidly looked at me, with Tori's eyes.

All of a sudden the wolf began to change. Within a few seconds the fur seemed to retract and disappear, the skin below turning pink. The front legs grew and turned into arms. The legs straightened and became human legs.

A second later the wolf had changed into a girl. She sat up on my bed, naked as the day she was born. As bizarre as it was, the first thing that went though my mind is "Her tits look amazing."

Of course the naked girl in my bed was Tori Vega.

My mouth dropped open as my mind tried to comprehend what I've just seen. Tori hopped off the bed and grabbed my black bathrobe off the back of a chair. She then threw it on and sat down on my bed. For a person/creature that could easily kill me, she seemed oddly nervous. Her eyes kept darting back and fourth and the fiddled with her hands.

"I felt like some explanation was necessary." Tori remarked as started to play with a strand of her hair. Now I new she was nervous. Vega only did that when she was really nervous.

"You're a…." I began to speak.

"Werewolf. Yes, that is the correct way to describe me." Tori said with a straight face.

"It was you're eyes that gave you away." I said sitting down on the other end of the room. I looked calm but I was freaking out. I credit my acting skills.

"Those stay the same, wolf or human they don't change. It's the only thing that doesn't change."

Tori looked embarrassed. "I feel I shouldn't have followed you, it was wrong to let my feelings run the show but if I hadn't you would have been…" Tori's voice trailed off.

My mind zeroed in on one word of her last sentence in particular. "Feelings?" I said aloud.

Tori stood up and rubbed her face with her hands, seemingly in anguish. "This isn't going right. Besides the fact that I'm a werewolf I like you..alot er…." Tori began to stammer nervously as her words spilled out.

"Actually more than a lot. Your so beautiful. I saw you in my wolf form and I couldn't help myself. I wanted to follow you, be with you protect you. It was all so instinctive. Oh..God what am I saying." Tori said pacing and gesturing nervously with her hands.

One look at my very shocked expression seemed to upset Tori more. At this point I realized she had begun to cry. What ever courage she had, seemed to vanish right before my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Jade, I'll stay away from you. Please don't tell." Tori said ass she disrobed and ran to the window.

"Tori Wait!" I cried. A part of me didn't want her to leave.

A second later I could see her out of the window and moving down the branch. Tori then dropped to the ground. At that point Tori transformed back into a wolf and ran off.

For at least a half an hour I stayed at the window. Hoping she would return, but she didn't.

**No one's POV**

Jade barely slept that night. She tossed and turned, dreaming constantly of wolves. Tori in particular. Both in her wolf form and in human form. Jade in her dream was chasing Tori through a forest. She would alternately be the wolf or her human form. But as hard as Jade tried, she never could catch up. The next morning came and Jade dragged herself to school. She didn't know what to think or say to Tori.

Actually Jade didn't know which revelation was bigger. The fact that Tori was a werewolf or the fact that Tori had the hot's for her. It was too much to think about. It all seemed very contradictory to Jade; Tori was a deadly strong creature, but fell apart when she tried to tell Jade how she felt about her.

Tori was so upset when she left, Jade remembered. She actually found herself feeling bad for the Latina. In addition to being completely freaked out. Regardless of what was going on, Jade knew that Tori had protected her. She had felt a kinship or some strange connection to the wolf. Now she felt something similar when she thought about Tori. Jade couldn't quite understand it.

Entering the school, Jade was so nervous, she felt like she was going to throw up. Her nerves calmed a bit when she noticed Tori was not at her locker. In fact Tori wasn't there at all.

Jade asked Cat, who said Tori still had a migraine. Jade was no longer nervous, but Tori's absence had left her with this strange empty feeling. She still had questions, but wasn't going to get any answered today.

Jade went running again that night. Hoping Tori would show up. But she didn't.

For the next two days after that, Jade neither saw Tori at school or in her wolf form at night. The Latina had vanished off the radar. Though she wanted to, Jade couldn't get up the courage to go to Vega's house herself.

After three days Jade began to realize she missed seeing her around, in either form. But still Jade didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to just leave it alone.

The next morning Tori was there, when Jade entered the school. Jade could see that Tori looked very sad and simply turned away when she looked at her. Before Jade could decide what to do, Tori hurried down the hallway.

Jade quickly noticed that Tori purposely sat as far away from the Latina as she could and never once glanced at her. Her body language was one of a person who simply didn't want to be there. She looked uncomfortable and sad.

Just as lunch was starting, Jade happened to be coming round a corner and spotted Tori coming out of the main office. Curious to know what was going, on she went inside.

Much too Jade's surprise, Sinjin was manning the desk.

"What are you doing here?" Jade snapped.

"I'm a student volunteer, I man the office during lunch." He said with a smile.

"Vega was just here, Why?"

"I can't tell you. That's against policy." He said nervously.

Jade glared at Sinjin as she leaned across the desk.

"5…4…3" She started to count.

"At 2 Sinjin panicked and handed Jade a form. "She just turned in this."

Looking at the form Jade was shocked to see, that it was an official withdrawal form. It was filled out and signed.

"She said she's going back to her old school."

Jade didn't know quite why, but she shoved the paper in her pocket before she stormed out.

She ignored Sinjin as he yelled. "You can't take that."

She ran in the direction that Tori had gone only a few moments before. Jade finally caught up with Tori, just before she entered the asphalt café.

"What's the meaning of this?" Jade said as she held out the form.

"Hey" Tori protested, "You're not supposed to have that."

Jade's jaw tightened as she starred at the Latina. Then she tore the paper into several pieces and dropped them at the Latina's feet.

"You're not leaving Vega." Jade didn't want Tori to leave, but she wasn't sure why. She didn't like that empty feeling she got, when Tori was absent.

Tori said nothing, but her face turned red. Before Jade could react, Tori grabbed her under each arm and lifted her off the ground pressing her against a wall.

"Damstronger than I thought."

"Why do you want me still around. I'm leaving you alone. I thought that's what you wanted even before you knew about me." Tori said before letting Jade down and releasing her.

Tori then sat down on floor, back against the wall and covered her face.

"Thank you." Jade said after moment.

"Thank you for what,. Releasing you?" Tori said without looking up.

"No, saving me. Those two guys were going to rape me and do who knows what else. You killed someone for me."

Tori moved her hands to the side of her head but just kept looking down at her lap.

"I just want to be a normal girl" she said quietly. She said, her voice sounding weary.

"But I'm a freak" Tori said starting to cry.

For Jade it was strange. The fact that someone as powerful as Tori was breaking down in tears in a high school hallway, was baffling. Jade quickly moved over to Tori and pulled her up.

"Come on, let's go"

Tori cried and offered no resistance. Though Jade realized, Tori was now quite capable of putting up resistance.

Jade led Tori down the hallway to the broom closet and ushered her inside.

"Here you can cry in private." Jade said as Tori just began to sob. Jade just put her arms around the crying Latina. For Jade, it just seemed right to comfort her. It was oddly pleasant having her in her arms. Her instincts told her to do it and for once she listened.

"I'm sorry I followed you. I can't always control myself when I'm in wolf form. I like you and thus the wolf likes you. It wants to be near you so when it found out you run it started to follow you. But you hate me, you think I'm freak too." She sobbed.

"No I don't hate you Tori and you're not a freak. Those guys would have probably killed me if not for your gifts." Jade said, while rubbing her back to soothe her.

"I feel like a freak. I was never normal. I was born with it." She said looking at me.

"Huh?"

"Some of the time people become werewolves by getting bitten. In my case it got passed down from parent to child. It varies weather one or both parents are werewolves."

"Who in you're family is one?" I said as I let her go and sat down.

Tori sat down next to me. "My mother is. My dad and sister are 100% normal. My mother is a werewolf. If a normal human mates with a werewolf, they will have a werewolf offspring about 50% of the time. I was born with the ability and because of that am able to control my wolf side a bit better. Let me explain a bit. When I'm a wolf I am not a human in wolf form. I am a wolf with wolf instincts and habits. All werewolves retain some degree of their human mind, but to control the wolf fully takes a lot of concentration. Though if you're a good person who doesn't like to harm others, you're wolf side will be the same way."

"But you killed that guy. You tore out his throat and I think partially ate him. Sorry I didn't mean.."

Tori cut me off, looking a little embarrassed. "Don't worry about it. He was going to harm you. My action was very instinctive. I protected you as if a wolf would protect its mate. I know weren't anything of the sort, but my wolf side acted on my strong feelings for you. Don't worry; she would never harm you, not in a million years."

"You talk about your wolf form as if it were totally different entity." Jade said with a puzzled expression.

"It sort of is, I just think of it in those terms sometimes."

"But you're strong in human form."

"A gift, in human form I retain some of my wolf abilities. My sense of smell is about 5 times that of a person and I'm stronger than most. For example, you had eggs with a dash of Tabasco sauce on them for breakfast this morning. You have that at least once a week. But mostly you just eat cereal in the morning. I can smell it on you and you're breath. I can tell when you and Beck have had sex, I can smell him on you. You two have been having sex a lot less. I'm not prying, I can't help but notice."

Jade blushed slightly. "Oh."

Tori looked at the floor. "Since the cat is out of the bag, I need to tell you something."

Jade eyed Tori suspiciously. "What"

"Beck's been cheating on you, for the last 2 months." Tori said sadly.

"What!" Jade said standing up.

"Who? How do you know?" Jade sputtered.

"I never actually seen her. But I could smell her on him, even the next morning. Like today. He was with her last night. I'm sorry Jade. I know you loved him."

Jade sat down next to Tori again and closed her eyes as if in pain. "Who?"

"It's someone here, At Hollywood arts. I catch traces of her scent here and there. It wasn't my business so I never followed the trail. I couldn't tell you, without letting my secret be known. Since my only evidence, is my sense of smell."

Jade opened her eyes and sighed. "I want to know who it is. Can you find out? Smell her out for me?"

"Easily"

"Than do so, please."

"I will. He's a fool. You take a bit getting used to but you're beautiful, and funny and smart. You're so creative and it's never a dull moment with you."

Before Tori could say anything else Jade moved and Kissed Tori. Jade at the moment wasn't sure exactly why she did what she did. Though in the back of her mind she "felt that it was right" and she also felt an odd almost magnetic pull to Tori.

Tori was surprised at first but quickly responded to the kiss. Her heart leapt for Joy as the Goth's lips touched hers. A moment she had been dreaming about since the day she first saw Jade. Her deep seeded fear of being rejected for what she was, quickly faded away.

For Jade it was fireworks. Just like the old cliché, she saw fireworks when she kissed the Latina/werewolf. Her lips tasted like cherries her perfume was intoxicating. The whole unplanned moment was…

"Astounding" Said Jade with a smile as she broke the kiss.

**Things are proceeding and they are getting closer. Thanks for reading and all the nice reviews.**


	4. Smelling her out

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else but not me. **

**The wolf in me.**

**Chapter 4 – Smelling her out.**

**No One's POV**

Tori grinned. "You like me?"

"I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't." Jade said as she got up.

"It doesn't bother you that I'm…"

"Ok, it's a bit strange, I'll admit that I feel something for you. I know that sounds vague but that's my answer." Jade extended a hand and helped Tori up.

Jade actually felt a bit more than that. But she didn't say anything about it, as she thought it was silly. It was that strange kinship and magnetic pull she felt. It was more than attraction, but it was vague and undefined.

"What now, Jade."

"Well for starters, I want to know who my soon to be ex boyfriend was fucking behind my back. You said you can sniff her out. She's probably at lunch along with everyone else."

Tori nodded, looking a bit embarrassed. "Yes."

Jade pointed to the door. "Well then, do your thing."

Tori walked out the door, a strange look of concentration on her face. She stopped and paused in the hallway.

"Faint" She said. Then Tori pointed towards the asphalt café. "That way."

Tori walked to the doors of the café, with Jade next to her. "Normally I don't pay much attention to what I smell. It gets a bit distracting. I shut it out."

"Got it."

They walked outside, to see all the tables at the asphalt café filled with hungry students. Tori paused just at the entrance to the café for several seconds.

Jade noticed that Tori looked a bit distressed. "What's wrong Tori?"

"I'm trying to pick out her smell, amongst all the others. With the overpowering smell of food it's not always easy. My wolf self would pick it up in a second."

"Just take you're time Vega."

For about another minute, Tori stood there, almost like a statue. Occasionally she would tilt her head to one side or the other. Her eyes darted back and forth the entire time.

Suddenly she began to walk to one end of the café. There she slowly began to circle a table with out 7 girls at it. One or two of them gave her an odd look, but the rest ignored her. After her 2nd circuit, she stopped directly behind a girl. She as cute, with a pug nose and had short red hair in a bob haircut. Tori then pointed to her.

"Kate Hammond" Jade hissed. Jade knew she was Becks, chemistry lab partner. As far as Jade knew, they never spoke outside of chemistry class.

Jade stormed right up to the red head and quickly shoved the girls face directly into her refried beans.

"YOU BITCH!" Jade bellowed at the girl, as she grabbed Kate from behind. Jade then dragged the surprised and shocked girl across the cafe to the table where Beck, Andre, Cat and Robbie were sitting.

Jade practically threw Kate at a very surprised Beck, who caught her. "WERE YOU FUCKING HER, BECK?" A furious Jade boomed.

Beck tried to keep his cool, but Kate quickly seemed to panic. "You said she'd never find out" Kate said appearing rather upset. A second later Kate slapped Beck across the face.

Kate then stormed off, as Jade's attention remained focused on Beck.

"Look Babe, I'm…" That's all Beck was able to say, before Jade punched him square in the nose.

Immediately after, Becks nose started to gush blood. Beck at this point, started to run off. Leaving a very shocked, Cat, Andre and Robbie sitting there.

Jade stood there seething for several seconds, just glaring at the Canadian as he ran away. Tori put her hand on her shoulder, seemingly calming her down.

"What Just happened?" Andre asked.

Tori answered. "Jade found out, that Beck's been sleeping with Kate Hammond for the last 2 months. As you may have guessed, they're no longer a couple."

Jade huffed and looked at Tori. "Come on Vega, Let's get some food. I'll skip the dog food jokes for now."

Tori rolled her eyes. "You're so kind Jade." She said sarcastically.

A few minutes later Tori and Jade returned with trays of food.

"So what were you losers talking about, before Beck's unfortunate accident." Jade said with a smirk.

Cat pointed to her nose. "Accident? You hit him in the nose Jade."

"Thank you Mrs. Obvious. Would you care to tell me the sky is blue as well." Jade snapped.

This time Cat pointed up to a cloud filled sky. . "But it's cloudy, so it's white today."

Jade growled at Cat, causing her to recoil in fear.

"Jade, stop that." Tori said, putting her hand on Jade's leg. For an instant, Tori squeezed hard. Jade felt like her leg was suddenly in a vice. The burst of pain the Latina easily inflicted, sobered up Jade very quickly.

Tori hated doing that, but Jade was about to make Cat cry.

Jade quickly apologized. "Sorry Cat. I'm just a bit upset."

"That's Ok Jade."

"Looks like Jade's showing some claw's today." Rex Powers noted.

Jade just smirked and took a bite of salad. "That's Vega's department."

Everyone looked briefly at Tori, who shrugged and started to eat.

The rest of the day went normally, other than the conspicuous absence of Beck. As the day was ending Tori was at her locker. Of all the things that happened today, it was the kiss that she most thought of.

"Jade kissed me" Tori thought happily.

"Jade kissed me knowing that I'm a werewolf." An even happier thought came to Tori's mind.

"VEGA!" Barked Jade who had snuck up to her, causing Tori to drop several books.

Tori frowned and leaned over to pick her books off the floor. "Thanks Jade."

Jade thought for a moment. "Hey, how come you didn't smell me coming?"

"I told you, I don't normally pay attention to what I smell. I kind of shut it all out during the day. I can be snuck up on like everyone else. If I'm not paying attention, to what I smell."

Trina at that moment came around a corner. "Are you finally ready to go Tori? I've been waiting outside for five minutes."

"It's you." Said Trina as she gave a disapproving look to the Jade.

"You can't turn into a wolf, you suck." Jade said with a smirk.

Trina gasped in horror. "You told her!" she said to Tori, before turning to Jade. And I don't suck."

Jade pointed to the door. "Bye older, uglier Vega, shoo. I'm giving Tori a ride home."

Trina huffed and stormed off. "I'm telling mom"

"Must you insult everyone today Jade?"

"Today, Yes. For what it's worth, I want to thank you for your help sniffing out Kate. I probably never would have figured it out." Jade said, as she leaned up against a locker.

Tori smiled. "So where are we going?

"Dinner at Nozu"

"You mean like a real date and not a fake one." Tori said, practically jumping for Joy with excitement.

Jade quickly rolled her eyes, then made half a smile. "Yes, if you want to go out with me."

"Oh god, yes, god yes. That is so great. I've been in lo…" Tori began to say excitedly, before Jade put her hand over Tori's mouth.

"Down girl. A simple yes would suffice."

Tori managed to restrain herself, barely. "Yes."

"Good, now get your purse and we'll get started."

Tori quickly grabbed her purse and shut her locker.

"Where are we going Jade?" Tori asked as they headed to the parking lot.

"Nozu. I have more questions. I kind of want to know what I've gotten myself into. Besides I kind of actually want to spend time with you." Jade said as she took Tori's hand.

"So my first question, Werewolves exist, do vampires exist?"

Tori visibly shuddered at the mention of the word vampires.

"Yes, they do. Few and far between. Don't think Robert Pattinson vampire, think more Christopher Lee vampire. They're cold soulless killers, extremely nasty. They're largely solitary creatures. There's no such thing as vampire clans or councils or vampire bars. They don't like each other's company. Of course all vampires have consorts/slaves from time to time, but when they get tired of them, they get what's called "A vampire divorce".

Jade waited until they got in the car and started to drive before she asked.

"What's a vampire divorce?" Jade asked, not sure if she wanted the answer.

"They get chained to the roof. The sun kills them, the wind and the rain carry away the ashes. Then said vampire, picks out a new consort and the cycle begins again. They are usually extremely intelligent and can be charming, when they need to be." Tori said with trepidation.

"So sunlight kills them?"

"They don't sparkle, they burst into flame. A stake through the heart will do the trick as well. A werewolf can kill one if it removes the head. Something about the magic it has."

"I see. Crosses and garlic?"

"Holy Water, Crosses and holy symbols yes. Garlic for some reason, no. I can't say I'm an expert, I just know what my mom tells me. But I do know and I'll say it again, they are cold soulless killers."

"Very interesting" Jade said. "Any around here?"

Tori paused and seemed to cautiously look around. "As far as I know only, one exists in the L.A. Area. It keeps a very low profile and preys on homeless, runaways, criminals, people who won't be missed. Though occasionally a female college student or young girl will vanish without a trace, but that doesn't happen too often."

What about werewolves?" Jade asked.

"There are more of us. The majority of our number, are good people. There are a few bad apples, though. We have a loose association in the area and occasionally meet to discuss matters. We call it the pack. We don't have an overall werewolf leader, thought I think there used to be one. But that was a long time ago. The pack meets to discuss things like, policing werewolves that get out of hand, or dealing with the occasional vampire. I can't be a full fledged member of the pack until I'm 18."

"Silver bullets, do they kill you?"

Tori nodded. "Yes, one of the few things that can. All those times you pointed scissors at me. Even if you had stuck them in my gut, it wouldn't have killed me. I would have just gotten angry. Don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me, when I'm angry."

Jade smiled as she caught the reference. "What, can you turn green too?"

Tori laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't resist that one."

Jade thought for a moment. "All those times I dragged you into the broom closet, you could have stopped me at any time."

"Yes, I could have broken you arm at any time." Tori stated bluntly.

"Why not?"

Tori blushed. "Because I like it when you touch me. Even if it was only grabbing my wrist. After all I'm a girl first, a gay one I mean and a wolf second."

"Won't we make in interesting pair." Jade quipped.

Tori gave Jade a hopeful look. "Are we a pair?"

"Well that's what this date is about, seeing if we can be."

**Hope you all like the chapter. I'm so glad a lot of people are really enjoying the story. I'm just trying to put my own spin on werewolves and vampires.**

**I'll have chapter 5 out as soon as I get the next chapter of "Shock Value" out. **


	5. What is an alter ego anyway?

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me**

**The wolf in me.**

**Chapter 5 – What is an alter ego anyway?**

**No One's POV**

For the rest of the ride to Nozu, Jade avoided any more talk of wolves. Just by the look in her eyes, Jade sensed that Tori didn't seem too comfortable talking about it.

The rest of the way there they chatted about Cat and weather or not she would ever let Robbie date her.

"She's been playing hard to get, a little too long." Tori remarked.

"If I were Robbie I would have given up and moved on, that fool keeps after cat."

"I did notice he's been paying attention to Krista Evans, a lot more lately." Tori said after thinking for a minute.

"Maybe he's actually growing a brain."

A minute later they arrived at Nozu and went in, where they grabbed a booth.

They ordered and for a few minutes chatted about school. Suddenly a serious look came to Jade's face.

"Can I as you a question Tori?"

Tori slightly frowned, suspecting it was about her other side. Tori knew perfectly well such questions were inevitable. "Go ahead."

Jade hesitated for a moment, not sure if she should ask the question. "I know you said you felt like a freak, are you ashamed to be a werewolf?"

Tori lowered her head slightly and closed her eyes for a moment. "Sometimes" Jade could detect a tone of sorrow in her voice.

Tori continued to speak. "My sister is normal. The only exception with her is that she can spot a werewolf in a second, even in human form. I have no idea why. But she's normal. I'm not normal, most of the time I feel like half a person. At night I strip and run around the neighborhood as a wolf."

The ever increasing pain on Tori's face was evident, as a single tear fell down her face. "I run around and howl and I mark my territory like a common dog."

Tori further lowered her head as more tears came rolling down her face. Jade hated asking the question but she felt she needed to know how exactly Tori viewed herself.

Hearing enough, Jade reached forward with her hands and took Tori's into hers. "You're not a common dog or a common anything. You're more than a person. You had to be a lot more than common to attract me. I'm not ashamed to be with you. I know this relationship is very new but I feel a connection with you. And it's more than the fact that you killed someone to protect me."

Tori's eyes seemed to light up a bit.

"You're different, but lots of people are different. You're a beautiful animal and a beautiful person. Not to mention extremely dangerous and I like dangerous." Jade found it hard to believe she was saying this but deep down she meant it.

That seemed to bring Tori's spirits back up. Jade realized she had to be a little careful with any comments, as the subject was still somewhat sensitive to Tori.

Jade avoided talk of wolves for the rest of dinner which went very well. They talked and both felt they made a connection with the other. Tori was simply happy to have someone except her for what she was. Jade was intrigued by this other side of Tori. Jade also was rather fond of Tori in human form as well.

They held hands on their way out of the restaurant. Jade drove Tori home and parked in front of the Vega house.

"Thanks for trusting me Tori." Jade said, knowing it wasn't easy for her to do so.

Tori smiled. "Thanks for going out with me. Can I see you again?"

"That would be good." Jade said as she leaned into Kiss Tori. It was a slow burning kiss, full of fire and potential, which both of them felt.

"Have a good night Tori."

Tori got out of the car. "Thanks, good night."

"I'm going running tonight, can I expect some company?" Jade said, before Tori walked off.

"Someone's got to keep you out of trouble." Tori quipped as she walked away.

Tori walked in the house, where her mother was waiting. Tori could see her mother had a ver serious expression on her face. "Tori I think we need to talk."

Tori nodded and sat down on the couch next to her mother. "I told Jade about me."

"That's that girl you really like?"

"Yes, she accepts me for what I am. You don't know how much that means to me."

"I wish you would have talked to me about it first. We don't need any attention brought to us. It's bad enough you left a corpse in the park." Holly Vega said, looking somewhat irritated.

Tori began to panic and cry., "I'm sorry, that man was going to rape Jade. I was following her, I just reacted to protect her. My wolf side already considers her its' mate. It was protecting her. I love her. Is dad angry?"

"No, he thinks I did it." Holly remarked.

Tori's jaw dropped open. "What..How?"

"When I heard what happened from the news, I suspected it was you. I told him that I did it. I said that I found a rapist attacking a girl in the park and I killed him. He wasn't very happy with me but, he'll get over it. Your father told me, that man has raped at least 3 women and suspected in at least a dozen more."

"Thanks Mom." Tori quietly said.

Holly stood up and huffed angrily. "Tori you need to be careful. I covered for you because I know what it's like to be out there. I know what those instincts can do. I know how strong the instinct to protect your mate can be. But you need to try to control your instincts better. People of our kind who let their instincts take over are dealt with. Now you swear you can trust Jade with your secret?"

Tori nodded.

"You better be able to trust her. Because if she talks, I won't do anything but another one of us will. She'll just disappear, no trace, not ever heard from again. I 'm not saying this to be mean. My father gave me this same talk once when I first started seeing your father."

"You just felt deep down that you could trust him, right? You felt this almost magnetic pull towards him didn't you."

Holly Vega nodded. "I just new it. It felt right with your father."

"I feel that same way about Jade. She's going to be my mate. I just know it." Tori said excitedly.

Holly Vega gave her daughter a stern look. "I'm going to trust you on that one. But I will be watching you. And no more corpses. Just drive them away."

"Yes mom. Thank you."

"Love you pup." Holly said kissing Tori on the forehead.

"Love you too mom."

As Holly Vega started to walk off Tori asked. "Where's everyone else?"

"You're sister is at a friends house, your father is on a stakeout and I'm going to go and run in the woods. I haven't changed since last week so I'm getting the itch."

An hour later Jade had just started her run when Tori, in wolf form, came bounding out from in between two houses.

She seemed excited and happy as she ran besides Jade.

Jade looked at the wolf now running besides her. "This is so weird" She thought to herself.

Jade paused for a moment. "Hey Vega, I know you like me and I like you, but no sniffing my butt. You got that?" Jade said as she pointed a finger at Tori.

Tori whined and backed off several steps.

"I can't believe I'm actually having this conversation." Jade groaned as she resumed jogging.

The run went well. A cool breeze kept Jade from getting too hot during her run. Tori in her wolf form, ran along happily besides her. Thought at several points, she ran ahead as if she were scouting ahead. Tori's wolf form would suddenly dash ahead and stop about 20 or 30 yards ahead. She would then raise her nose and stiff, with her ears perked up. Jade knew, that Tori was looking for any signs of danger.

Jade ran through the park for the first time since the incident. Tori kept up and while going through the park, seemed very very alert. She stuck very close by Jade and never strayed more than 4 feet from her.

As odd as it was, Jade felt comforted by the presence of Tori in her wolf form. Jade felt completely safe. She also felt and odd kinship with Tori, both in her human and wolf form. It was something she couldn't quite explain. Being with her, just felt right to Jade. Strangely it didn't bother her that Tori could change into a wolf.

Eventually Jade came to the end of her run. She hadn't spoken much during the 5 miles. But Jade noticed, that Tori didn't seem to mind. She just walked along side of her patiently.

"Well Vega, that's it for tonight?" Jade said as she kneeled down in front to Tori. Tori barked in approval and ran around excitedly for a moment.

"I take I you like running with me too."

Tori barked again.

Jade ran her fingers through Tori's thick fur. "You're something else Vega."

Tori quickly lowered her head in submission, allowing Jade to pet her.

After a moment, Tori lifted her head and licked Jade up the side of the face.

Caught by surprise, Jade laughed. "No offense, but I prefer your human kisses."

Tori whined slightly as a sad look quickly appeared in her eyes.

Jade rolled her eyes and let Tori lick her again. "You're just lucky I like you. Now go home before the dogcatcher finds you."

Tori quickly growled at the mention of the word dog catcher and quickly ran off, disappearing into some bushes.

As Jade entered her house, she was struck how natural it all seemed. Most people would be totally freaked out about this. But Jade realized not only did it seem natural, but she felt an actual connection to Tori. Not to mention she was very attracted to Tori Vega's human form.

As she drifted off to sleep, she quickly began to dream about wolves. She saw Tori, in a cold snow covered forest. Running free between the tall pine tree's, listening to the wind.

In the dream she began to chase after Tori. Faster and faster she ran after Tori who kept ahead. Eventually she found Tori by a cold stream, overshadowed by a large mountain. However Jade could see there was another wolf with her. It nuzzled her affectionately. Jade could see the creature was large majestic Black wolf. Its fur was as black as night.

With a flash of jealously, Jade instinctively knew the black wolf was Tori's mate. As Jade approached, the black wolf suddenly turned its attention to her. It quickly leapt in front of Tori and growled at Jade.

Jade looked into the angry creatures eyes, they were beautiful blue green eyes. The black wolf arched it back, as the fur on it stood straight up. It soon bared its long white teeth. Jade knew the creature didn't want her near its mate.

"But I'm her mate." Jade found herself shouting at the wolf.

The wolf suddenly pounced at her. It leaped and with in a second it had her pinned to the ground. As the creature glared at Jade, about to strike, she realized she's seen the black wolfs eyes before.

Much to Jade's shock, she realized she'd seen those eyes every day of her life.

Jade saw them every time she looked in a mirror. They were hers.

Just as the wolf was about to wrap its teeth around her neck, she woke up in a cold sweat.

**Jade's dreaming about wolves now, specifically a wolf with her eyes. What ever could that mean?**


	6. A clearer picture

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**The wolf in me.**

**Chapter 6 – A clearer picture**

**No One's POV.**

The next day was Saturday. The previous night, she had that strange dream about the black wolf with her eyes. Though strangely accepting of everything else, that somewhat unnerved her. After the dream, Jade found herself unable to sleep. She tossed and turned for hours but sleep eluded her. She eventually managed to drift off for about an hour before morning came.

Jade was tired and crabby, but decided to spend the morning doing homework. Around 11 am the doorbell rang.

"Probably Vega, maybe I can ask her about that weird dream." Jade muttered.

Though as she opened the door, Jade saw it was Tori's mother. She was casually dressed and had a nervous smile on her face.

"Mrs. Vega. If you're looking for Tori she's not…" Jade started to say before she was cut off.

"No Jade, I wanted to speak with you. Alone."

Jade stepped aside, as she suddenly got very nervous. "Please come in."

A disturbing thought quickly ran through Jade's mind. "If Tori's strong, then her mother is even stronger. She could easily kill me."

"Can I get you something." Jade asked to be polite.

"No Thank you. Are you alone?" Mrs. Vega said as she stood just inside the house.

The word alone really bothered Jade, causing her to shift her weight uneasily.

"Um…yes." Jade said her as her voice squeaked.

"Jade, I'm not here to hurt you. I just need to talk to you about some things." Mrs. Vega said reassuringly. She had noticed the look of fear in Jade's eyes. As a predator, Mrs. Vega quickly picked up on it. Scaring or harming Jade was not her intention.

Jade relaxed slightly and pointed to the living room just to the right.

Mrs. Vega walked into the living room and sat down on an overstuff leather couch. Jade sat on a matching chair, several feet away. Though somewhat eased by Holly Vega's reassurance, a sense of nervousness remained.

"I care for Tori, Mrs. Vega." Jade started.

"Call me Holly, please. She speaks highly of you. She's grown very attached to you, in fact. And most importantly, she trusts you."

Jade bit her lip. "This is going to be a strange question, but are you here because I'm a girl or the the fact that I know that Tori is a werewolf?"

Holly Vega quickly laughed. "You're right, it is a strange question. But to answer it. I don't mind my daughter is dating a girl. Just as long as that girl treats my daughter with respect and caring. I'm here because of my daughters gifts. Now don't get me wrong, I love both my daughters equally. Before you really get to dating my Tori, you need to know some things."

Jade nodded. "She told me some stuff, I'm not sure if it's all I need to know." Jade then briefly told Holly Vega, what she had been told.

"OK, she covered most of the basics, but she did leave out a few things."

Jade began to worry, "What exactly?"

"To our kind, our secrecy is very important. "It Tori trust's you, than I will. Regardless of what happens, it would be most wise of you not to mention anything our kind. People who've talked in the past about us. They disappear. I won't do anything, for Tori's sake, but someone else would. It sounds a bit harsh, and I'm sorry I had to say it, but we dangerous can be if crossed."

Holly was quickly reassured by the look on Jade's face indicating she was undeterred. "Got it. What else is there?" Jade said.

"We bond with our mates, quite strongly. Even though my husband is a normal human, I have bonded with him. I can sense various emotional states, when he's aroused, I tend to get aroused. When he's sad, I tend to be sad. I'm much more attuned to his smell. I can pick up on the faintest traces. For a mated pair of werewolves the bond can be very strong and intense. There are exceptions of course."

Jade thought for a moment. "Does it happen gradually or all at once?"

"It happens gradually and is reversible. But we almost always stay together once bonded. At the first, they will feel a kinship for each other. It will just feel right. You'll feel a pull almost a magnetic one."

The expression on Jade's face suddenly changed to that of surprise. "You said, it feels right? A magnetic pull?"

Holly carefully read the expression on Jade's face. "Yes, why?"

Jade got up and began to pace nervously. "I'm guessing that Tori has already begun to bond with me, but I feel something more than just attraction. It's strange. It's also strange that the fact that Tori is a werewolf, doesn't freak me out."

Holly Vega, leaned forward and listened intently what Jade was saying. "Go on."

"I'm not sure why I'm saying this but I had a dream last night. I saw a wolf with Tori, a black wolf. I sensed that it was her mate, and it protected her. But the bizarre thing was that the wolf had my eyes. Afterward I couldn't sleep. I kept feeling like something was missing."

Holly quickly put her hand to her chin and began to think. She sat there quietly for almost a minute before saying anything.

Finally Holly spoke, she looked a bit puzzled. "It sounds like you've begun to bond yourself but you're not a werewolf. If you were, I'd know it in an instant."

Jade shrugged. "No, I'm not."

Holly put her hand to her chin and began to think again. "You couldn't….unless." Holly suddenly looked as if she had an idea. "Jade do you have any old family albums? Like relatives that are no longer with you, Grandparents etc.." Holly Vega suddenly asked.

Jade gave Mrs. Vega a confused look. "Yeah..would you like to see them? Why?"

"It may be nothing, if you would, please humor me."

"I'll be right back." Jade said as she left the room.

A few minutes later she returned with 3 albums. One very old and two not too old. "Here, there are more but the rest are packed away." Jade said as she put them down.

Holly took the newest looking one and opened it.

"That's my moms family." Jade remarked, having no idea what Holly was looking for.

Mrs. Vega spent several minutes looking over the pictures without saying a word. Eventually she put it down and grabbed another one. Like before, she quietly paged through the album as if she were looking for something or someone.

"That second one is my dad's fathers family." Jade remarked.

From the look of frustration she saw, Jade could tell Holly was coming up empty.

Finally Holly Vega, got to the 3rd album. It was an old thick album with a metal clasp.

"That album is my dad's mother's family." Jade said, as Holly opened the album and turned several pages. Finally she reached a page and stopped where she starred at a picture of a man. She looked at it for several seconds, and then continued. Jade noticed she paused at several pictures in that album. Finally she went back to the first picture.

"Jade, can you tell me who this is?" Holly said as she pulled out the picture.

Jade stepped over and grabbed the photo. It was a young man around 25, he was standing in bathing trunks at a beach somewhere. He had a smile and was making a strong man pose. The picture appeared to have been taken in the 20's.

Jade flipped the picture around to see the writing on the back. Someone had written

"Calvin Hart" Venice Beach, August 1922

Jade closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "Umm…let me think." After a moment she opened her eyes. He was my dad's maternal grandfather. He lived to be quite old. He died when I was a baby. I think he was a forest ranger or something."

She pulled out a second picture, it was a couple in old fashioned clothes. "Are these Calvin's parents."

Jade glanced at the picture. The inscription on the back said. "John and Emily Hart, 1892"

Jade nodded yes.

Finally Holly pulled out a 3rd picture. It looked like it was taken around 1955. It was family portrait. "Who is in this picture."

Jade looked a it. "Um..My dads mom, her brother and sister. Their father Calvin, his wife Maria. The other guy is Calvins older brother. I forget his name. Why what is all this about?"

Holly Vega smiled. "That makes sense, it all makes sense."

Jade shook her head and threw up her arms. "What makes sense?"

"Jade, your great grandfather, his brother, his parents and 2 of his three children were werewolves. In the family portrait here, only your grandmother and her mother were not werewolves." Holly said with a knowing look.

Jade's jaw dropped open. "What?"

"Let me explain something, our kind can easily spot each other. Even my daughter Trina can spot a werewolf in a second. Because she had werewolf blood in her. We can just tell by knowing. From what you said and what Tori has told me, you've begun to bond with her. In a fashion that wouldn't be normal for a human."

"But I'm not a werewolf." Jade said.

"No, but neither is my Trina, yet she can spot one in a second. She inherited some trace of werewolf ability. Your great grandfather's family were werewolves and thus you have some of his blood in you. You were drawn to Tori and she was drawn to you because you have some werewolf blood in you. It also allowed you to begin to bond with her as another werewolf would."

Jade was floored. "But..will I.."

"Change? No. You are not a werewolf. You have some blood in you and thus you feel a kinship with Tori. You're bonding with her as would a wolf would but that's it. Unless she bites you, while in her wolf form, and she is utterly forbidden to do that. You won't ever change. She's bonding with you, she would never harm you anyway. I do have a question, has your family been in the Los Angeles area long?"

"If I remember my family history correctly, John Hart's father came here right after the civil war."

Holly looked puzzled for a moment. "It's a bit odd. We're a tight night group and I know the names of all the families in the area. I'm not familiar with yours. It sounds like they kept a low profile for some reason."

"You sound like that's very unusual." Jade remarked.

"It is, but there's nothing wrong with it. If they did anything wrong, the others would have quickly picked up on it. It could be they just were anti social. It happens from time to time."

Jade ran her hand through her hair, while thinking about the werewolf blood flowing through her veins. "So I'm part werewolf then?"

"Yes Oh..onto the other things you needed to know. As you have been told, even in human form we have much better sense of smell. If you so much as hug someone, Tori will be able to smell it on you. We can smell when someone's had sex, so a person who is dating a werewolf better not cheat. Cause if they do, their mate will be able to tell in an instant. Then their werewolf mate will be most unhappy and then bad things happen. Am I making myself clear Jade?"

Jade nodded vigerously. "Is there anything else?"

Holly Vega rubbed the back of her neck. "Yes, one of the more important things about female werewolf anatomy. It's an odd quirk and could theoretically effect you."

Jade had a sinking feeling. "What?"

Holly Vega gave Jade a serious look. "There have been cases where no male werewolves have been present that females have been able to impregnate each other. It rarely happens, but it has happened. Only about 2 or 3 times in our recorded history. Normal methods of birth control are effective in preventing such things as far as we know. But then again, you're a human, so that really shouldn't be a factor."

For the first time, Jade felt a bit overwhelmed by what she had just heard. She sat on the couch and for or several moments she just sat there, trying to process the information.

"What? How?" Jade sputtered.

"It's a very old story and there are about 20 different versions of it. But the most common one is that one a very long time ago there were 2 female werewolves that were in love. One day they saved a wizard and in thanks he changed them so they could have children. But in another version one of them caught a magic fish. No one really knows why. I wouldn't worry about it. But I felt obliged to tell you."

Holly sat down next to Jade and reassuringly put her hand on Jade's shoulder. "I'm not telling you this to scare you or deter you from seeing my daughter. She's a wonderful girl with a huge heart. She's also extremely powerful, she'll grow up to be one our strongest. She's already almost as strong and as fast as me. But she loves you, and would die to protect you. But if you want to be with her, I thought you needed to know those things. But if you don't feel like you can do this Jade, than you can still walk away. Tori will be hurt, but her heart will heal in time. I can give you something that will kill the bonding symptoms."

Jade sat there starring straight ahead for a moment. She thought about Tori, and the sudden strange pull she felt for the Latina. It felt right, and every time she was with Tori, Jade knew it felt right. She then thought about that black wolf, the one with her eyes. Jade took it as a sign, that she was meant to be with Tori.

Jade smiled. "I'm going to keep seeing her. I like her a lot and I want to be part of her life. I like the feeling I get when I'm near her. In either form. As you said, it just feels right."

Mrs. Vega smiled. "She'll be so happy. As you two become closer, their will be other things you will learn about us and our society. However you know all you need to know for now. You've got some blood in you, so you won't have any problem being accepted as Tori's mate."

"Mate" Jade said with a half laugh. "Such an odd word."

"We tend to use it, more than girlfriend, boyfriend, wife or husband. Those terms do apply but we tend to use the word mate." Mrs. Vega said as she got off the couch.

"Thanks for accepting me. I had no idea about my relatives."

Holly glanced at the picture, which was sitting on a table. "His wife and your grandmother would have known. Being a forest ranger, he would have plenty of space to run free in his wolf form. Many of our number, live in rural areas. Well I need to get some shopping done. So I won't take up any more of your time. Thanks Jade."

"Your welcome. I couldn't sleep last night, is that part of bonding?"

"Yes, sometimes the body goes a bit haywire at first. But things will quickly even out. It's going to sound odd, but if you sleep next to Tori, you'll sleep fine. That will only last a couple of nights."

Jade laughed. "You want me to sleep with Tori? "

"Our kind does things a bit differently. That practice is accepted, to help when sleeplessness comes up. We'll Thanks for your time Jade."

As Holly walked away, Jade asked. "Are Vampires as dangerous as Tori described?"

Mrs. Vega appeared to tense up. "Worse! We fought a war against them once, centuries ago. A powerful vampire, somehow managed to get them to unite. They don't normally associate with each other too much. Our kind won, but many of us were killed in the process, including our leader and his entire family. If you do see one, let Tori or me know right away. There should only be one around here anyway. They are very evil and cunning, never underestimate one."

"Thanks again. I'll have Tori call you. " Jade said as Holly Vega left.

Jade sat there for a few minutes thinking about it all.

"I thought I was stepping into a whole new world, it appears I was already in it without knowing." Jade mused as she went back upstairs. She also made a mental note to look into her families past. Somthing bothered her. "Why didnt' they associate with the other werewolves?"

**Jade has some werewolf blood in her already. ** **What does it all mean?**


	7. The need for sleep

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**The wolf in me**

**Chapter 7 – The need to sleep.**

**No one's pov.**

It was early afternoon and Tori was trying to write a song on the piano, when her mother came in. She was holding 2 grocery bags.

"Tori could you please help me bring in the groceries. I have more bags in the car." Holly Vega said.

Tori hopped off the piano bench and moved to the door. "Sure mom"

A few minutes later, Tori was bringing in the last of the bags. As she set it down her mom said.  
"Thank you Tori, Um…you can help me put away the groceries and while were doing that we can have a talk."

Tori placed a gallon of milk in the fridge. "About what?"

"Jade. I had a talk with her today."

Tori tensed up. "What did you say to her?" Tori said with an accusatory look.

"Relax Tori, We had a chat. I wanted her to know what she was getting into. Let her know she had options. I trust you but I still needed to talk with her." Holly Vega said as continued to put away groceries.

Tori still didn't look to happy. "Mom I don't like you going behind my back like that."

"Tori!" Holly said a loud tone of voice. "There's something you need to know."

Tori huffed "What?"

"I know you've begun bonding with Jade and I know you love her. But what you don't know is that Jade has begun bonding with you."

Tori suddenly looked very confused. "How? She shouldn't be able to bond with me."

"Jade didn't know it herself, but she has werewolf blood in her. Though she isn't one herself."

Tori's jaw opened in shock.

"It's true, her father's mothers family, they are werewolves. Though her grandmother herself isn't. It's not a family I ever heard of but Jade is descended from werewolves."

Tori leaned up against the kitchen counter as it all set in. "And because of this, Jade has begun to bond with me?"

Holly smiled. "Yes, she has. Her werewolf heritage has given her the ability to do so."

"Oh my god, Jade can bond with me." Tori said with ever growing excitement. Just knowing that was like music to her ears. Tori knew that bonding was part of their way of life and it saddened her to know that Jade couldn't bond with her. But now Tori, much to her excitement, knew now that Jade could."

"That's great mom! But wait a sec, you said you told her she had options? What did she say?" Tori said suddenly getting nervous.

Holly put a hand on Tori's shoulder. "She wants to continue seeing you and bond with you. Oh and before I forget. She's having problems sleeping as a result of the bonding. I've discussed it with your father; she can stay with you until it passes."

Tori's eyes nearly bugged out of her head, causing her mother to laugh. "Here take the keys, and go over to her place. I won't need the car the rest of the day. You know that until this passes, she won't sleep an hour or two a night without you until this passes."

Tori practically ran out of the house. Being together helps the bonding and makes things go easier. Tori hadn't seen Jade all day and was already craving her presence. A short while later she was knocking on Jade's door.

A moment later it opened up. Jade was dressed in shorts and an old Iron Maiden t shirt. She looked rather tired and run down.

"Upstairs Vega." Jade said, pointing to the stairway.

Tori stepped in and gave Jade a quick kiss. "You want to…

"Tori we have lots to talk about, but I'm really tired, I got less than 3 hours of sleep last night. You mom said you're presence will help me sleep. I've been trying to sleep ever since your mom left and I can't. So get in my bed." Jade said wearily.

Tori grinned as she leaped up the stairs. "Don't have to tell me twice."

Jade made it up the stairs and into her room. Tori was already in bed, her clothes scattered on the floor. Jade had been tired all day. What energy she did have, was spent by the time Tori's mom had left. She had gone back to bed and tried to sleep, but it didn't come.

Jade was actually very happy to have Tori show up, but she was also very tired. Upon seeing the Latina, Jade's only thought was to get her in bed so sleep would come.

Jade gave Tori a tired look as she pulled off her shirt and crawled into bed. Immediately Tori, who had stripped down to her panties, pulled Jade into her embrace. As Tori's arms wrapped around her Jade instantly felt a release, like pressure somewhere in body had dissipated. .

"How does this work?" Jade muttered as she leaned her head into the crook of Tori's neck.

"Well sometimes in bonding your body gets a bid ahead of itself. It causes a bit of an imbalance, resulting in insomnia. Right now your body is craving my touch, very badly. It's not about sex, it's about physical contact. Once that need gets satisfied, you can sleep again. It will pass in 2-4 days."

"It does feel good. Rub my back please." Jade said softly as she closed her eyes.

"Sure baby" Tori purred.

"Are you sure this is going to wor…." Jade had started to say before she fell asleep in mid word. A moment later, the silence in the room was broken by the sound of Jade's light snoring.

Tori moaned happily as Jade fell deeper into sleep, while held in her arms. It thrilled Tori to no end that Jade was part werewolf. That Jade could actually bond with her. It would bring them ever closer and heighten their lovemaking. But for now, Tori knew her mate needed to sleep. She had been taught that insomnia happened about 20 percent of the time. It resulted from a subconscious need for one's mate's presence. Without her being there, Tori knew, Jade would sleep at most 1 – 2 hours a night. In some cases, the person will lose the ability to sleep entirely without their mate's presence. Tori knew it would pass in a few days, as it always did."

Tori knew she needed to help Jade through it. She would have to be with Jade for the next several nights. Tori smiled at the thought. There would be lots of time to bond, lots of time to be together and of course make love with her chosen mate.

As Tori began to gently stroke Jade's back, she began to speak softly to the sleeping Jade.

"You've made me so happy Jade, you want to be with me. You want to bond and mate with me. I know it all sounds funny…but." Tori paused for a moment. "All is that really matters is that I love you Jade and I know you're falling for me. My mom says I'll be one of our strongest. I'll use ever ounce of that strength to protect you and keep you safe. In return, you'll guard my heart which I'll give to you."

Tori then kissed Jade on top of the head. The Goth briefly stirred and pulled in tighter. Though not very tired, Tori closed her eyes and suddenly drifted off herself.

When Jade finally woke, she had no idea how long she slept. Her thick black curtains blocked out any light. So she had no idea if it was still day or night. She was safe in Tori's arms and there was no other place she wanted to be. As she stirred Tori eventually woke up.

Tori smiled "Sleep well baby."

Jade nodded, "Yeah I did. So I'm going to have to sleep in your arms for the next few nights."

"You bet'cha" Tori positively beamed.

Jade stretched. "You're enjoying this way too much Vega. I swear I don't even remember falling asleep. I slept like a rock."

Tori glanced at the clock. "You fell asleep in only a few seconds and slept for almost 4 hours. Once your body was in contact with mine, you were able to sleep. You're body will be jonesing for my touch for 2 or 3 more days."

"Thank You." Jade said tenderly as she kissed Tori under the jaw.

"Hey let's go out and do something, it's Saturday night. Maybe we can go by UCLA and find a party. I just want to have some fun."

Jade's face registered surprise. "Goody Goody Vega, wants to party?"

Tori thought for a moment. "Can you really be considered goody goody after you've torn out a man's throat?"

"You were protecting your mate. Yes you can." Jade said as she got out of bed. Looking at the clock, Jade saw it was almost 7 in the evening. "Hey let's dress, get something to eat and find a party."

The pair quickly dressed, fixed their makeup and headed out in Jade's car.

"I know a great little greasy spoon diner near campus. They have the best coffee and apple pie. Werewolves do eat apple pie, do they?"

Tori laughed. "Yeah."

The diner was a 50's art deco style diner just off campus. The parking lot was full of cars, so they parked about a half block away and walked to the diner. The diner was packed with hungry students, but after waiting for a few minutes, they were seated.

"I take it you slept too." Jade said as she looked through her menu. "You didn't look that tired."

"I wasn't really, but it was so nice and relaxing to have you in my arms, I just drifted off."

"I liked being in your arms, not just because it allowed me to sleep. It just felt right. Like I belonged there." Jade said, as she reached across the table to hold Tori's hand.

A broad smile was Tori's only reply.

The waitress took their order and brought some coffee to the girls a moment later. Tori and Jade chatted and discussed where on campus they were going to look for a party. Suddenly Jade looked up to see a uniformed Police officer enter the diner. He looked to be a rookie cop and had brown hair. He looked nervous and inexperienced. Jade faced the cop and Tori had her back to the cop. They were sitting about 20 feet from where the cop was standing.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen" He said after clearing his throat. "Is there an owner of a Black 2008 Toyota corolla, license plate 64J-2E6 present in the diner. It was struck by a hit and run driver. I thought maybe the driver was here."

Jade suddenly panicked as that was her car. But just as she was going to raise her hand, Tori's eyes opened wide. In an instant, Tori's hand shot out and tightly grabbed Jade's wrist.

A look of fear suddenly gripped Tori's face. "Don't raise your hand, don't look at the cop and don't say a thing." Tori said in hushed tones as she looked down at the table.

Jade had no idea what was going on. She noticed a few confused looks by other patrons of the diner, but everyone else just kept eating. Jade found the look of fear in Tori's eyes very unsettling. Why would she be afraid of a cop that she had her back to? Jade asked herself. Jade also knew Tori's dad was a cop. It was all very confusing to Jade.

"What's the deal Vega? It's just a cop."

"SHUT UP!" Tori hissed quietly as she gripped Jade's wrist even harder.

Jade knew Tori was being deadly serious and decided to take her lead. She looked down and avoided the cops gaze.

The cop waited for another moment for someone to speak up. "Well thank you for your attention and have a good evening." He said with a tip of his hat, as he exited the diner.

As the door closed Tori exhaled, and released Jade's wrist. Jade quickly rubbed it as it hurt from Tori's tight grip.

Jade gave Tori a confused look. "What the fuck Vega, my car's been hit. Why the urgency? You looked terrified for a moment. You wanted by the cops or something?"

Tori rubbed her face briefly with her hand and took a deep breath.

"Jade, that wasn't a cop"

Jade looked to the door that he had exited only a few seconds ago. "What in the hell was he?"

With a deadly serious look on her face, Tori said. "That was a Vampire."

**I want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story. For any interested, I'll have the next chapter of "Shock Value" up as soon as I have it finished. The writing is going a bit slow and I want to get the next couple of chapters just right. So I'm taking a bit more time than usual.**


	8. Smash and Grab

**Disclaimer, The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**The wolf in me.**

**Chapter 8 – Smash and grab**

**No One's POV**

Jade's eyes suddenly bugged out of their head. "WHAT! You mean that was a vampire? How did you know? You didn't even see him."

Tori touched the side of her nose as she pulled out her phone. "If one of us is about 60 feet of a vampire, we'll smell it."

Jade looked out onto the dark parking lot to see if the Vampire was still there; he wasn't.

"What do they smell like?"

Tori started to dial her phone. "Death"

Jade was blown away. "Holy fuck. Who are you calling?"

"My mom, I need to report this."

Tori spoke her mom on the phone for a few minutes, describing the exact encounter. Then she handed the phone to Jade.

"She wants you to describe it. None of us have seen it."

Jade took the phone. "Hello"

"Hi Jade are you OK" Said Tori's mom.

"I'm fine, just a bit freaked out."

"Your very safe in a public restaurant, were going to send some of our people out to look for it. But could you describe it."

Jade thought for a moment. "Caucasian, Appears to be in mid 20's, about 6 feet, maybe 180 pounds, moderate build, short sandy brown hair. He had a round face with a roman type nose. He was wearing LAPD police uniform with a side arm. Is that enough?"

"Yes, that's a very good description. Thank you. Could you put Tori back on please."

Jade handed the phone to Tori who spoke to her mom for a few more minutes, then hung up.

"So what was the deal with the uniform? What was he trying to do?" Jade said as Tori hung up the phone.

Tori took a deep breath. "First she said the safest thing we could do is just sit and eat our dinner. It will probably, hunt somewhere else tonight. But she said it probably picked your car as it was parked near the diner but off on a side street. It was trying to lure you out. The uniform was to put you at ease. You would think you were safe with a cop, so you're guard would be down. Only he wasn't a cop at all. You're car is probably just the way you left it. My mom said, he probably had no idea of the occupants heritage."

"No fucking way."

"My mom says, they are very cunning and clever. They are not above using deception and trickery to lure their victims to their doom. My mom told me a story about one our people destroyed in Chicago about 20 years ago. He had both a Fedex and a UPS Truck in his lair. He also had proper UPS and Fedex uniforms. That's how he got invited into people's houses. But he made the mistake one night of picking a house, which had a family of werewolves living in it. They could smell him before he even knocked on the door."

Jade laughed. "I'll bet he was surprised."

Tori took a sip of her coffee, "Speaking of werewolf families, did you have any idea?"

Shaking her head. "No, not at all. I barely even remember my dad's mom, she died of cancer when I was 6. I never met any of the other members of her family. My dad doesn't speak of them very often. I don't think he hated them, they just weren't very close."

Tori thought for a moment. "It's just a bit odd that we've never heard of your family. Anti-social werewolves are not unheard of, but their not all that common either."

Jade took a drink of her coffee. "I don't think I'll say anything to may dad, he probably doesn't know anything, but there is some old trunks and boxes in the basement. I'll look through them and maybe I'll find something."

"Let me know, if you do."

Jade reached across and took Tori's hand. Thanks for stopping me from saying something to that vampire. I guess that's 2 I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything, I was protecting my mate. I know you would do the same for me. I love you Jade and I want to do more than just protect you. I want to make you happy."

Jade smiled. "Maybe it's this bonding but every moment I'm with you, I feel my attachment to you growing. I can't be live I'm saying this now but I love you. I know this is not the most romantic place to say it but I just wanted to say it. I may not be as strong as you or as deadly but I would protect you with my very last ounce of strength."

The girls smiled at each other as the bond between them continued to strengthen. Jade could feel it building up insider her. It was closeness to Tori that she had never experienced with any other person. She also could feel her craving to have Tori near her. But Jade sensed it was more than some imbalance. It was a an almost primal urge to mate and Jade happily let that part of the wolf in her begin to grow.

The girls had a good dinner at the greasy spoon, taking their time to eat it. As promised the apple pie was first rate and they were both very satisfied as they left the diner.

"What if we encounter that thing?" Jade asked.

Tori pointed down the street. "We prepare a bit just in case. Two stops, the dollar store and the catholic church just a little beyond it."

Jade shrugged and went along. At the dollar store they got a couple of travel size bottles that you would normally put shampoo in. They then stopped at the church and filled them with Holy water.

"Now were prepared. Four bottles of Holy water, just in case." Tori said. "I was told one thing from an old timer. Try to get it in his eyes. The holy water will burn them and will temporally blind him. Though only for a few minutes."

Jade took the bottles and tossed them in her glove box, next to a pair of scissors.

"That Vamp is probably long gone, let's see if we can find a party." Tori said.

Jade gave her a curious look. "Are you sure?"

Tori nodded. "Yea, besides, there will be at least 4 or 5 of our people patrolling around her for the next few hours."

Jade started the car. "Then let's find a party."

They cruised around the campus a bit, trying to find a decent party. They saw one at a frat house, which they decided to avoid.

The eventually saw a bunch of people walking in one direction so they went that way. They found a party alright, but it was in the process of being busted by the cops. Several squad cars were parked outside of a huge house. Some partygoers were being given tickets by a bunch of real cops and a few were being arrested for various offenses.

As they cruised by, Jade suddenly pulled over across the street.

"What gives Jade? We aint't going to this party?" Tori said.

Jade pointed to the front lawn of the house. "There's that fucking Vampire!"

Tori looked and amongst the real cops was the vampire from earlier. He was with a young blonde girl with a sorority Jacket on and appeared to be leading her away from the party. But he was leading her away from the other squad cars.

"Son of a bitch snuck in and grabbed a girl. The other cops think he's the real deal and he's just arresting yet another drunken partygoer."

"Fuck" Tori hissed. "If he gets away with her, she'll never be seen again."

"We got to do something." Jade said with a determined look on her face.

Tori gave Jade a surprised look. "You don't exactly seem the hero type."

Jade smirked. "I'm the antihero type, but I won't watch some girl being taken to her death. " Jade said, as she extracted the holy water and scissors from her glove box.

"We can't take him on; we don't even have a wooden stake." Tori said somewhat nervous.

"Vega look, think of this as a crime. We're not robbing Fort Knox, this is a smash and grab. We run in and hit the vamp hard. Then while he's down, we grab the girl and take off."

Tori smiled and took Jade's hand. "Let do it."

"I need something from the trunk quick" Jade said as she hopped out. She returned a few seconds later with a crowbar. Then Tori started the car and discreetly followed the Vampire. He had the girl by the arm and was leading her away from the other cops. A moment later he led her into an alley.

They quickly discussed their plan of attack, as they parked just outside the alley. Then, both of their hearts pounding got out of their car.

"You shouldn't need to go wolf, but if things go south go for it." Jade said, as they walked into the alley.

As they got into the alley they saw the cop and the girl about 25 yards ahead of them.

"Let's hit it" Jade said as they started to run.

Jade and Tori quickly sprinted up to the Vampire and his intended victim. He was leading her to a squad car parked at the end of the alley.

Luck was with them, as they managed to get up to the pair before either one of them knew they were there. Jade came up behind the Vampire, and with all her might smashed him in the back of the head with a crow bar.

Had it been a normal person, her blow probably would have caved in the back of his skull. Instead it knocked him off balance and briefly stunned him. Tori then ran around him and splashed some holy water right in his eyes.

He immediately let out an unearthly howl and staggered back, unable to see. Jade then took her crow bar and swiped at the back of his knees, knocking him in his back. A second little bottle of holy water was splashed in his face again. He howled in agony, putting his hands to his face.

Jade then dropped the crow bar and move to the vampire. Jade at this point went right for his belt. There she grabbed his pistol, searched is pockets and quickly stuffed everything in her jacket pocket. The girl at this point was standing there, with a rather terrified expression on her face.

Tori took her hand. "He's not a real cop, come with me if you want to live." Before she could even react she yanked the frightened girl back up the alley.

Jade smirked and saw the prone vampire who was still screaming in pain. She grabbed its groin and squeezed its balls real hard. "You're my bitch now." Jade said with a mocking and cruel laugh.

It snarled briefly as she released it. A second later as it started to get back up, Jade struck again.

"Team Jacob forever, asshole" She said as she kicked it in the face. Jade wasn't a twilight fan at all but since she was part werewolf and was dating one, it was a clever thing to say.

"COME ON!" Tori yelled from up the alley.

On an impulse Jade quickly ripped the badge off his uniform and shoved it in her pocket. Remembering the pistol, she pulled it out and shot the vampire in the foot. Jade didn't wait to see if it bothered the vampire or not, as she grabbed her crowbar and ran back up the alley.

Tori had already gotten the girl in the car and started it up.

"I'LL GET YOU BITCH" Jade heard the furious, but still blind creature yell out behind her.

"IN YOUR DREAMS, FUCKER!" Jade yelled, as she jumped in the waiting car. A few seconds later, they were driving 70 miles an hour down the street.

Jade was pumped with adrenaline and excitement. "Holy shit, we did it" She said with an excited laught.

"Dam right Jade we did" Tori said as she turned a corner.

"Who are you?" Said the terrified young blonde girl in the back seat.

Jade looked at the girl with a smirk. "She's the good cop and I'm the bad cop. But in any case you're safe. What's your name blondie?

The blonde girl looked half frightened out of her wits. "My…My…My name is Julie."

Tori glanced in her rear view mirror to see if there were any signs of pursuit, which there wasn't. "Well Julie, today is your lucky day. That wasn't a real cop and if you had gone with him, you never would have been seen again."

Julie just gasped.

"Where do you live Blondie? We'll drop you off" Jade said as she shoved the gun and badge in the glove box.

"I live at the Omega Chi house; it's on 216 Frame Street."

"You're safe now and we'll have you home in a Jiff. Just do us a favor and pretend all of this never happened." Tori said.

"OK" She said timidly.

"So what all happened anyway?" Jade said.

"Well I was at this big house party with some friends, but the cops bust it. As I'm trying to get out, a cop grabs me by the arm and says I'm under arrest. He leads me out with all the others getting arrested but then takes me away from the other cops. None of the other cops really seemed to pay any attention to him. He said his squad was parked down the alley. He was kind of creepy, his eyes were just strange, almost hyponotic."

A few minutes later, they were pulling in front of the Omega Chi house. Jade then looked at Julie. "Well Julie, You're home. Just do yourself a favor and pretend this never happened. You'll be much better off that way. "

Julie nodded and got out of the car. "Thank you. I can't ever repay you."

Tori smiled. "Don't worry, were the good guys."

Jade laughed. "Speak for yourself Vega."

They watched Julie walk up the lawn and safely get into her sorority house, before driving off.

As they drove, Tori slipped her fingers into Jade's hand. "I think we make a good team."

"Dam right vega. Let's go shopping." Jade said, as she pulled out a wallet out of her Jacket pocket.

Tori looked at Jade with astonishment. "JADE! You stole his wallet? The plan was to rescue the girl, not mug the vampire."

Jade examined the contents of the wallet. "How about if I say your cut is $275?"

Tori immediately smiled. "Oooh. I can buy that new leather skirt I've been wanting, and get that cute purple top."

Jade smirked and put her and on Tori's leg, slowly moving it towards her crotch. "We shop for a bit and then do some serious bonding."

A grin was Tori's only reply.

**I hoped you liked this chapter. More to come. As always, thank you and please review.**


	9. Truth and consequences

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**The wolf in me**

**Chapter 9 – Truth and consequences**

**No one's pov.**

The girls were about half way back from the mall, when Tori suddenly remembered. "Oh Nuts, I forgot to report in our encounter with the vampire."

Jade shrugged. "Too late now, we'll fill your mom in when we get home."

Tori glanced at the shopping bags in the back seat. "Did we actually just go shopping with a Vampires money?"

Jade smirked. "Uh huh"

Tori ran her hand through her hair and exhaled from her mouth. "I just can't believe we did it. Taking on a vampire I mean."

Jade put a hand on Tori's leg. "We're unbeatable Vega."

A short while later they arrived at Tori's house and entered, carrying their shopping bags. Inside, they saw Tori's mom and dad and a man around 45 who had slightly graying hair with a decent build. They were all sitting at the kitchen table.

"Uncle Frank" Tori said as she ran up to him, giving him a hug.

"Hey there little one, how are you tonight." He said warmly.

"I'm fine, Oh Uncle Frank, this is my girlfriend Jade. Jade this is my mom's brother, Frank Cheney. He's a doctor and like my mom a werewolf."

Jade nodded and shook his hand. "Pleased to meet you Jade. I hear you have some werewolf blood in you."

"I guess so"

He smiled. "Well I hear your bonding with Tori, welcome to the family."

Jade looked slightly embarrassed for a moment, but simply said Thanks.

"I hear you two had an encounter with a vampire." Frank said, looking at Tori and Jade.

Jade held up 2 fingers. "2 encounters actually."

Holly Vega rushed from the kitchen to where Tori was, looking quite worried. "You saw it again? Are you Ok? What happened?"

Tori looked at her mom briefly, then to her dad and uncle. They looked very concerned as well.

"Were both fine mom." Tori said reassuringly.

"The Vampires not, though." Jade said with a laugh as she grabbed a bag and walked up to Mr. Vega.

Mr. Vega looked at the bag with a puzzled look as she extracted something from it. "Here, you're a police officer, can you get rid of this gun for me?" Jade said, as she handed him a Glock 9 millimeter.

Mr. Vega quickly took the gun and unloaded it. But as he did he sniffed it. "This gun has been fired recently. What happened?"

Tori sat on the couch. "Jade shot the vampire in the foot."

"WHAT!" Said Holly Vega and her brother in unison.

Holly's look morphed from concern to anger. "OK Tori, I think you have some explaining to do! Did you actually fight the thing? You know they're dangerous. It could have killed both you and Jade." Holly said, her voice growing louder as she spoke. "I can't believe how irresponsible you've been."

"Mrs Vega, we had to do it. If we didn't act a girl named Julie, would be dead by now. We had no choice." Jade said, quickly coming to Tori's defense.

Mr. Vega spoke up and said calmly. "Ok, just tell us the story from be beginning."

Tori nodded. "After dinner, we stopped by a local church to get some holy water. Just in case we ran into him again. Well a bit later, we were driving near the UCLA campus when we saw a large house party that the cops had just busted. Lots of students and cops were all around. Well Jade spotted our fake cop vampire, leading off a sorority girl. He must have snuck in and pretended he was just another officer busting the party. "

"OK" Mr. Vega said. "Go on."

"He was leading her away from the other cops and was headed towards an alley. We knew that she was dead if we didn't get her away from him. Jade and I made a quick plan to run in, hit him hard, grab the girl and go. So, armed with some holy water and a crowbar we rushed him. We managed to have caught him totally by surprise. A moment later, he was on the ground and blind from the holy water in his eyes. We grabbed the girl and ran. " Tori said.

Frank frowned. "Your leaving something out, since Jade shot him in the foot."

"You're right" Jade said. "When he was down, I grabbed his gun, badge, wallet and car keys. So he couldn't play cop anymore. His police cruiser is in an alley near Oakdale and 34th street. Before I took off, just on impulse, I put a round in his foot. The wallet, badge and car keys are in that bag I gave you. Maybe you can use the wallet to find his lair or something. After we got away we dropped the girl off at her sorority house."

There was an odd moment of silence in the room, in which the adults all starred at the girls.

"Did you go shopping with his money?" Asked Tori's father with a rather disappointed tone of voice.

The girls nodded in unison. "What do you think this is a game? Look I understand why you did what you did. That girl would be dead if you didn't act. But don't be so cavalier about it. If that vampire finds you and believe me he will be looking for you, he'll strangle you with your own intestines." Mr. Vega said.

Holly Vega pointed at both the girls and getting more angry by the second. "From now on, both you two will have a wooden stake and holy water on you at all times after sundown. You should have just grabbed the girl and ran. It was stupid to rob him and just wrong to spend the money like that. Now go up to your room. To give you a bit of time to think how you should have handled the situation more seriously I'm grounding you for a month. You did the right thing in rescuing the girl, but you need to be more serious about it."

Tori's shoulders slumped as a frown began to form on her face.

Mrs. Vega then looked at Jade. "Jade, since your bonding with Tori, you can stay over as you had planned. I can't ground you so while Tori's grounded, you can come and go as you please."

Both girls nodded and walked upstairs. Only when they heard the door to Tori's room shut, did Frank start to laugh.

"I can't fucking believe it."

"Believe what?" She said back.

"That in the history of our people, your daughter is the first one to actually mug a vampire."

Holly Vega glared at her brother. "You're just as bad as she is."

"Their hearts were in the right, place. Actually it's kind of funny thinking of that Vampire walking home."

"Counting Coup" Said Mr. Vega out of nowhere as he examined the contents of the bag.

"Counting what?" Said his wife in confusion.

"Something I remember from college history class. The plains Indians, had a tradition called Counting Coup. It would involve an Indian warrior doing something reckless in combat. Most often it would be just touching an enemy with his hand or stealing something from him right on the battlefield."

Mr. Vega held up the now unloaded Glock pistol. "Such as stealing an enemy's weapon. It was considered an act of great bravery and if done without sustaining injury, a high honor. "

Mrs. Vega thought for a moment, "What are you trying to say? We let it slide. You do realize they went shopping with his money. Isn't that considered robbery."

Mr. Vega nodded. "Yes, but one of my instructors at the police academy said, while we think the law is absolute we must not be blind to the exceptions. When that vamp in Coventry, England got wasted a few years back. Didn't the werewolf that destroyed him, get to keep the Vamp's Porsche?"

Frank nodded. "That's right, she did."

"So what do we do?" Holly Vega asked.

Mr. Vega placed the items back in the bag. "We rescind the grounding, but stress the need for both of them to be vigilant. Right now they need to be worried about that Vamp. He'll want revenge. But maybe with the IDs in this wallet we can find his lair in the meantime. By stealing his wallet, they may have saved lives other than that sorority girl."

Frank nodded in agreement. "Me and some of our people will check out any potential lair's out tomorrow during the day. It will be safer then."

"OK" Holly Vega said.

Upstairs Tori was sitting on her bed pouting. "Grounded for month. It's not fair."

Jade sat down next to Tori "We did the right thing." Jade then slowly kissed the side of Tori's neck. " I'll make sure you don't get too board in captivity."

Tori moaned and moved her head allowing Jade greater access to her neck. But before anything else could happen, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Tori said.

A moment later Tori's dad walked in. "We talked it over and we decided our punishment was a bit harsh. You did the right thing under the circumstances."

"Here Jade" Mr. Vega tossed something small to Jade.

Catching it, Jade could see it was a bullet from the pistol she took from the vampire. "Why are you giving me this?"

"On the internet, look up counting coup. It's something the plains Indians used to do. Touch an enemy in combat or take his weapons. It was considered an act of bravery and honor. The warriors who did it would get a feather. In your case you get a bullet, to commemorate your counting coup."

He then looked to Tori. "You spent his money but, I'm told, that in the past Werewolves who have destroyed Vampires got their choice of his possessions. So what you did is not unusual. It would be hypocritical to punish you for it. "

Tori nodded. "Thanks."

Mr. Vega's voice took a more serious tone. "I do need to tell you, that you're playing in the big leagues now. I'm used to it, every day I go out knowing that I may never come back. You need to prepare yourself for that knowledge. I don't want to lose a daughter or see my daughter loose her girlfriend. Be smart, be vigilant, and know there's no shame in retreat. We did decide on something. I've been informed by your uncle Frank, there is a Judo dojo that happens to be run by a werewolf. You're strong but you need to be focused. You're going to take lessons. Jade you're welcome to join her. I would strongly advise it. Considering the fact that if that vamp catches you, he'll use your skull for a Halloween decoration. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes" Both Tori and Jade said in unison.

"Well if you excuse me, your mom, uncle and I are going to go to a comedy club and we will be out late. Your sister is staying at a friend's house. So good night."

"Good night daddy" Tori said as Mr. Vega closed the door.

After a moments silence a devilish smile slowly formed on Tori's lips. "How convenient no one will be home for a few hours."

Jade smirked and very slowly ran a single finger up Tori's back. "Very Convenient. So is that enough time to properly bond with your intended mate?"

Tori leaned over and caught Jade's lip in a kiss. "Most certainly" She said in a low husky voice.

**Good stuff comes next chapter. I'm so glad everyone is enjoying things so far. There is more suspense, action and of course Jori coming up in the future chapters. **


	10. The Ties that bind

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**The wolf in me**

**Chapter 10 – The ties that bind.**

**No one's POV**

Jade got off the bed. "I'm going to clean up and use the bathroom. Why don't you set the mood."

As jade departed for the bathroom to wash up, she felt this almost primordial sense of anticipation building up in her. She knew it was her wolf side or "The wolf in me" as she thought it. Thinking about Tori in the next room she could feel that sense growing inside of her. It more than anticipation, it was an urge.

Jade leaned up against the bathroom counter and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she surrendered herself to feeling inside her. She knew she was going to commit to be Tori's mate tonight. Her path felt clear and she took no hesitation to walk it. This wolf was part of her, part of her heritage. Her father and grandmother may have ignored it, but Jade had no intention of doing so.

Jade finished quickly in the bathroom and headed back to Tori's room. She had thought about stripping but thought it would be more fun to have Vega undress her. Her heart began to beat faster as she approached the door. She could already hear the radio play some dance track.

She opened the door and entered. The room was lit by a few candles, their light merrily dancing on the ceiling and walls. The window had been opened, the cool night breeze felt good as it swirled around the room.

Tori was still dressed, but Jade could see she had combed her hair. She was sitting on the bed, with a quiet smile. Just seeing Tori there, waiting for her, made Jade's heart skip a beat.

"Sit down" Tori purred patting the bed to her left.

Jade eased down on the bed and gave Tori a smirk in an attempt to cover her nervousness.

Tori took Jade's hand. "I want this to be special for us. If you don't feel like you want to do this we don't have to."

Jade smiled. "I'm ready"

A sparkle appeared in Tori's eyes as she heard the answer. "I'm so glad. I feel the bond between us. The bond between a wolf and it's mate."

Tori leaned in and kissed Jade. Slowly pressing her lips against Jade's. The kiss quickly deepened as each felt more drawn to the other. After several minutes of kissing, the pair broke the kiss. Jade took a moment to run her hand through Tori's long brown hair.

"You're hair is beautiful. Please don't cut it short?"

Tori blushed slightly, "For you I won't"

Jade resumed kissing Tori underneath left side of Tori's Jaw. "So what's involved in this mating anyway?"

Tori giggled. "Oh..let's see. It entails me wearing a strap on and mounting you, until you beg for mercy. You'll probably be walking funny for a few days after."

Jade briefly froze in terror, until she realized she was being totally fucked with. Jade then pulled back and looked Tori in the eyes.

"We'll see who's going to be walking funny tomorrow. Maybe that beast of yours needs to be tamed." Jade said with a half smirk.

She then leaned in and whispered in Tori's ear. "I think it wants me to tame it. That's what it's wanted all along. Doesn't it Tori?" Jade said playfully, not really sure where the thought even came from.

Jade pulled back to see the expression on Tori's face. Jade could tell Latina's eyes were wide with surprise and her mouth slightly parted.

To her own shock Jade, realized that what she said was exactly right. "This is what bonding much be like." Jade quickly thought. Knowing what your mate wants and needs.

"I just knew what you wanted. I knew what it wanted. Is that bonding?" Jade asked.

Tori's shock seemed to subside and she gently ran her hand down the side of Jade's face. "Yes. Deep down you're unsure that you can satisfy me. That I'm too powerful and strong for you. It scares you."

Jade closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes"

"Don't be scared. You're strong enough for me. You are what I need, you are what I want. My wolf side sensed it the second I saw you. It's seen the wolf in you. Though it's sleeping and dormant, it's very powerful. I know that now. You are my chosen mate, you are the woman I love. I've accepted you as my mate. Do you accept me?"

As Tori said it, Jade could see a bit of fear in Tori's eyes. She knew right away, Tori was still afraid of being rejected.

Jade gave Tori a tender kiss. "You are my chosen mate and the woman I love and I am proud to be those things to you."

Tori reached and grabbed the bottom of Jade's shirt, pulling it up and off her body. For an instant Jade shivered as the cool breeze drifted across her exposed skin. Tori then reached behind Jade and removed her bra, letting her breasts fall free.

Tori's heart began to pound as she gently touched each of Jade's breast's. "Every part of you is beautiful."

Tori looked at Jade and smiled. "I can smell your arousal, you're already wet. I love that smell."

Jade couldn't smell anything, but the faint vanilla scent of the candles around the room.

The stood up and let her pants and underwear fall to the floor, where she kicked them to the side. Tori took a full 30 seconds just eying Jade's naked form. Jade could see the look of hunger form in Tori's eyes.

Jade took Tori's hand and pulled her off the bed to a standing position. Her heart was pounding; on top of that she could feel forces moving in her she didn't totally understand.

"If it helps Jade, Just think of me as a girl who loves you very much." Tori said, knowing Jade was still a bit nervous.

Jade slowly undressed Tori, pulling off the Latina's top first. The bra came next and was tossed across the room. Jade paused for a moment and ran her hands up Tori's chest. She could feel the craving for Tori's flesh. That craving for contact, it was like a high when her cool hands ran across Tori's warm tanned skin.

Jade closed her eyes for a moment and realized she would never be with anyone else again. It was a strange but very comforting thought. She quickly removed Tori's pants and underwear, leaving the lovers standing naked in front of each other.

For what seemed like an eternity the pair faced each other. Doing nothing else but gazing longingly into each others eyes.

Jade knew that Tori was much stronger, a powerful creature but she felt safe and sensed her vulnerability, it's need for her as well.

"I love you Jade." She said softly as she moved and lay down on the bed. Tori gazed up at her soon to be lover and held out her hand. "Be with me, become one with me, love me tonight and forever more"

For an instant a brief instant, Jade felt something deep inside her stir. The wolf in her moved, ever so slightly. As if it had twitched in it's sleep, in response to a dream of its mate.

Without a second's more hesitation she took Tori's hand and moved down onto the bed.

She lay down next to Tori and pulled the Latina on top of her. "Take me" she whispered.

Tori began to Kiss Jade, slowly at first, but her pace began to quicken as she moved from Jade's mouth to her neck. Jade could sense the longing Tori had for her. She wasn't quite reading the Latina's thoughts, but she felt close.

"When were most intimate, when we're most in tune with each other, the bond can become very intense. I know you sense what I'm feeling. I can feel your love for me. You trust me now, you trust the wolf in you." Tori said between kisses.

Tori kept at her work. She worked her way down, kissing a trail down to Jade's breasts. She first just felt them. Took one in each hand and lovingly caressed them. Jade just moaned as she realized her skin felt like it suddenly became more sensitive.

Tori grinned and put the nipple of the right one in her mouth and began to suckle. As she continued to do so, Jade moaned loudly. This was different than she had ever felt before. For an instant she realized she could sense what Tori herself was experiencing.

"Holy shit" Jade mumbled. "What are you doing do me?"

Tori released the breast with a pop and licked her way to the peak of the other one. Jade herself could feel the heat rising in her dramatically. While Tori was paying loving attention to the other one, Jade slowly caressed Tori's back. Sensing just where the Latina wanted to be touched.

Jade could feel her whole body start to wind up, with each little kiss, each flick of Tori's tongue, each touch. Each little bit of pleasure wound her up more and more. That urge inside her seemed to grow exponentially. As if her mind had been read, Tori released the breast and got down between Jade's legs.

"You're skin is more sensitive, feel this." Tori said as she just breathed on Jade's wet center. Just the exhale of Tori's breath across Jade's Vagina sent the Goth nearly up the wall.

"Oh God…" Jade gasped.

Tori could sense Jade's need for her mate's release and quickly went to work. Jade's eyes nearly bugged out as Tori slid three fingers inside of her. It felt like the earth moved. Tori quickly began to thrust them in and out. Each movement pushing Jade closer to the edge. She no longer felt like Tori was a separate person. For a few seconds, she felt so close to her mate she could practically feel Tori's heart beating in her own chest.

Jade her mind lost in the moment, just moaned as she felt the orgasm coming. But even before it arrived, she felt like it would be like nothing she had experienced before. Like a volcano reading to burst she felt the pressure piling up. All of a sudden her breathing became ragged and heavy, her hands gripped the sheets for dear life. Tori seemed to know exactly she wanted to be touched. She could feel the walls close around her fingers.

"Ah..ah..ah..ah…" Jade panted as she felt it break.

At that moment, she heard Tori's voice in her mind. "For those who's bond is extremely strong, Their mind's and bodies can briefly function as one. Can you hear me Jade I love you."

Jade's mind reached out. "I love you Tori"

Jade as could she see into Tori's mind, realized that Tori was so in tune with her body, that Tori was about to orgasm herself.

Then it hit.

Suddenly both Tori and Jade both came at once. Each one was completely overpowered by the sensation of pleasure that pulsed through their bodies. Tori hadn't expected herself to have an orgasm until just before it happened. When she suddenly realized their bodies and minds had connected so thoroughly that she was about to orgasm herself. It was then did Tori realize just how strong her bond with Jade had already become.

When it her, Tori quickly removed her fingers from Jade. Then she collapsed next to Jade, as they both experienced ecstasy at the same moment.

For almost a full minute both women just rode out was a mind altering amount of pleasure. For Jade it was longer and more intense that she had ever experienced. Her mind tried to comprehend it all but melted instead.

Lying to together, Jade took hold of Tori's hand as they both started to come down.

"Did I tell you that the orgasm is longer and more powerful with your mate?" Tori said breathlessly.

It was several more seconds before Jade was able to speak. "Ah…No"

"You know now, right?"

Jade smirked. "Fuck yeah"

Jade again sensed what Tori wanted and needed. "Tamed" The word suddenly shot through her mind. The leaped off the bed and ran for her overnight bag. For an item she had packed, not knowing quite why at the time.

Tori glanced over to see jade hurriedly putting on a leather strap on harness. Before she could say a word, Jade leapt onto the bed.

"On all fours, Now!" she commanded.

Tori instantly obeyed. She then even took the step and lowered her head and raised her rear in a submissive fashion.

Jade got on her knees and got directly behind Tori.

"Powerful beast, sexy beast, my beast" Jade muttered, as she lined herself up. Again she had sensed that the beast inside Tori wanted to be tamed. This is what she/it wanted.

Jade grabbed Tori's thighs and quickly penetrated her vagina from behind. Immediately Tori let out a small whine as the dildo thrust inside her.

"Your mine now, aren't you." Jade hissed as she thrust in and out.

"Yes" Tori moaned.

"You'll always be mine, won't you?

"Yes" Tori answered again.

"LOUDER!" Jade barked.

"YES! I'm yours. I'll always be yours!" Tori yelled, as she quickly felt herself getting closer to her second orgasm of the night.

As Jade did her work, she could feel their minds and bodies align again. Quickly Jade could feel the heat in her own center quickly rise as she brought Tori closer.

"Are you ever going to think of anyone else but me Tori?"

"Not at…Ahhhhhh…" She began to answer before the orgasm cut her off.

Like before, Jade felt one course through her, much like an echo. Her eyes rolled up in her head as she removed herself and fell backwards on the bed. "Oh God yes" she said quietly to herself. "I could get seriously get used to this." Jade quickly thought.

A short while later both the girls were lying in each others arms. Jade could feel the bond between her and Tori. It was very strong, something which she had hoped it would be. During the height of passion she felt the wolf insider her again, for just a moment. It will still asleep as it always had been, but Jade felt its presence. Just knowing it was there reinforced the connection she felt with Tori.

But for now she concentrated on the presence of Tori Vega, her mate and girlfriend, who was pressed tightly up against her. It was the best feeling in the world to have Tori's soft tanned skin against her cool porcelain skin. She found the craved that closeness to the beautiful latina.

Nothing else was said that night, but then again nothing else needed to be said. Their bond's of love and mating fully formed, they quietly fell asleep in each others arms.

**I may have disappointed people by not having the sexy time in the last chapter. My apologies for that. It ended up as a bit of a filler chapter. Hopefully his meager offering will make up for that. I pictured the bond between them would be the strongest when they were the most intimate. Their bodies and minds would literally sync with each other so some degree. If only for a few seconds.**

**There is more to come with this story. So keep reading. **


	11. Bad moon rising

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. **

**The Wolf in me.**

**Chapter 11 – Bad moon rising. **

**No one's POV**

**Note: 3 months have passed since the previous chapter. This will be a long one.**

It was the beginning of the school day and Tori had just gotten out of Trina's car when she heard a rather angry clicking sound approaching. She knew instinctively it was the sounds of Jade's boots.

"I'm going to get you Vega. Now I know why you were avoiding me last night. Big term paper my ass." Jade said as she walked up to Tori, with a rather unamused expression on her face.

Tori smiled and flashed a rather innocent look. "What ever are you talking about?"

Jade poked a finger into Tori's chest. "Yesterday, I go to see who got the lead the schools production of West Side Story and lo and behold who happens to be playing Maria?"

"I hope it was you." Tori said quickly.

Jade growled. "You know perfectly well you got the part. Once again a plumb part has been snatched away from me."

Tori crossed her arms. "Why are you so upset? You got the part of Anita."

Jade immediately waived a finger in front of Tori's face "Ah ha. You did know."

Tori looked coy for a moment. "Ok, I may have glanced at it."

"So you were avoiding me last night. I knew when you said you couldn't come over that was a load of crap."

"Tori stepped back. "Well…You always get so upset when I get the part. I heard your scream when you saw the cast list halfway across the school. Did I say I love you and you look positively radiant today?"

Jade got right in Tori's face. "Just because I'm your mate, lover and girlfriend don't mean I won't get upset when you steal parts from me. So instead of you coming over last night and letting me work out my frustrations on the wonderful body of yours with a nice long fuck session I was left twiddling my thumbs."

"I'm sorry. You're just so scary when you get mad like that." Tori said meekly. "What are you going to do?"

Jade just grinned and walked off.

"That can't be good at all" Tori said to Trina.

'I don't get it. "You're 10 times stronger than her and yet she can still intimidate you." A puzzled Trina said.

"That's Jade for you"

All morning Tori wondered what Jade was going to do. Since they had first bonded they had become extremely close. But Jade was still Jade and still hated having parts taken from her.

Finally Sikowitz's class came around, right before lunch. Tori arrived and took her seat as the bell rang but quickly noted Jade was not there.

Just as Sikowitz had taken the stage, Jade walked in. She had a huge smirk on her face and sat down right next to Tori.

About a second later, Tori with her werewolf sense of smell noticed it.

Jade was wet, as in aroused wet. Tori's entire body tensed up as the sweet smell of her lovers sex drifted into nose. Tori could tell that no one else had touched Jade but yet she was still wet. Something only Tori would be able to smell.

Tori immediately started to fidget and shift uncomfortably in her chair. The sexy smell coming from Jade was slowly driving Tori bananas. Nothing in the world got her riled up quicker than Jade's smell.

"What the fuck." She mouthed to Jade.

Jade smirk widened as she leaned over to Tori. "I played with myself before I came to class in the broom closet. Now for the next hour you have to sit here and suffer as you get all hot and bothered. Try to sit still, It's rude to fidget in class."

"That's mean Jade." Tori suddenly blurted out in class.

Sikowitz suddenly turned around. "We all know that Jade is mean, but it doesn't appear she's doing anything mean now so Tori please be quiet."

Tori shut her mouth as it began to water. Jade knew perfectly well, that showing up to class all wet and aroused would drive Tori totally buggo. Of course no one else would really notice at all with her perfume on. Only Tori would smell it.

Satisfied with her revenge, Jade just leaned back and parted her legs.

Tori just quivered in her seat as she tried to keep herself from dragging Jade to the nearest closet. Like a sirens call, the smell of Jade's sex called to her. Instead of thinking about the lesson at hand, all Tori could think about was sex. Like a magnet her mind kept getting pulled back to it. All the lovely dirty things she planned to do to Jade's body the first chance she got.

But in the mean time Tori had to sit still and pretend she was paying attention. It was nearly unbearable torture. Jade just sat there with a rather smug and satisfied expression her face. Tori could barely handle it, she looked more at Jade's crotch and boobs than Sikowitz. She wanted Jade more badly by the second.

Suddenly Tori was ripped from her very dirty thoughts by Sikowitz's voice. "Tori, Since you seem to be so attentive in class today, tell me in Death of a salesman what was Willy Loman's prime motivation?"

Tori's mind went completely blank. He mind and eyes and been on Jade's crotch so much that she had no idea what Sikowitz was even talking about. So she blurted out the first word that came through her mind.

"pussy"

Tori in horror put her hand over her mouth, as she just realized what she just said.

For a second there was a shocked silence in the room.

Sikowitz stood there not sure what to say, but the rest of the class suddenly burst out laughing. Jade wasn't really laughing but had a grin on her face. About a moment later the bell rang.

Tori now completely worked up grabbed Jade by the wrist and dragged her out of the room.

"Broom Closet NOW!" Tori barked, in frustration.

"Looks like someone's a bit hot and bothered." Jade said as she was pulled down the hallway.

After a few more steps, Tori suddenly pulled Jade in the other direction. "Broom closet's that way champ." Jade said pointing in the opposite direction.

"Yeah but your car and ultimately my bed is this way." Tori hissed.

As they walked across the parking lot to Jade's car, they failed to notice across the street a dusty old ford. The driver took several pictures of the pair as they walked across the lot. He was convinced that was the pair he had been paid to find. He sent a copy of the pictures to his client via email and waited for Jade's car to pull from the lot. Neither Jade or Tori would notice the driver following them home.

Several hours later, both women had worked out their frustrations and were lying in each others arms.

"You will be a good Maria" Jade said as she ran her finger up Tori's arm.

"Why were you so mad then?"

Jade smirked. "Because I'd be a better Maria that's all and I still don't like you stealing my parts. Regardless of how much I love you."

"I love you too Jade."

Jade leaned over and extracted something from her bag which was lying on the floor next to the bed. "Since our 3 month anniversary is fast approaching I thought I'd give you my present early."

"Jade! I don't have anything for you yet. I hadn't even gone shopping." Tori said, immediately feeling bad.

Jade handed Tori a small box. "I have you and that's all I ever need. I think you'll like this."

Tori sat up in bed and opened the box. It was a gold pendant on a chain. The pendant was that of a wolf's head. It looked very old and had what appeared to be diamond eyes. In the center of the forehead was a mark, It looked like a very stylized F.

Tori's eyes lit up. "Oh my god Jade, this is beautiful." Tori said almost breathlessly. "Where on earth did you get this?"

"I was poking around my basement, looking for something about my own werewolf heritage and found this in a box full of buttons and other pieces of costume jewelry. I don't think its real gold or diamonds but I wanted you to have it. It must have belonged to one of my werewolf ancestors."

"What does the F stand for? Do you know?" Tori said as she ran her finger across it.

Jade shrugged. "I have no idea. I'm guessing it was somebody's name or something. I didn't think anyone would mind. That box doesn't look like anyone's touched it in a century. It was at the bottom of an old trunk.

Tori immediately put it around her neck. "I love it, it's so beautiful."

Jade smiled. "Let's just say the F means, Fabulous. Because that's what you are?"

Tori threw her arms around Jade. "Thank you Jade, I love it. I'll wear it always."

"You're welcome. Hey, do you want to have some dinner and go to the movies. I want to see that new Iron Man 3 movie that just came out."

"Sure" Tori said as she admired her pendant.

The pair got dressed and headed out to dinner. Tori wore her new pendant over her top proudly. Jade loved it how Tori practically beamed every time she saw it.

They had nice dinner and then drove to a local movie theatre for the 9 pm showing of Iron man. As they drove, once again they didn't see a car following them.

Just after 11 they emerged from the movie theatre. The evening had gone perfectly. A wonderful dinner followed by a movie. Jade and Tori left the movie holding hands.

"It was a good movie" Tori said as she walked to the parking lot with Jade.

"Robert Downey Jr, he's a dam good actor. Almost as good as me." Jade boasted.

Tori laughed. "I'm sure you'll be sure to prove that right."

As they got to Jade's car in the parking lot, Jade pulled Tori into a kiss. Tori lost herself as Jade's soft lips pressed against hers. She opened her mouth to allow Jade's tongue access to her mouth.

The wind briefly shifted and Tori immediately broke from the kiss with a gasp. Jade could immediately tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong Tori?"

Tori gripped Jade's arm and took a big sniff. "Were in trouble! Vampires!"

All of a sudden a man and a woman who seemed to be walking to their car nearby, rushed at them. At the same time, the door to a van nearby suddenly swung open and 3 figures came out.

"AMBUSH!" Tori screamed.

Jade turned to the man and the woman, and went for the scissors in her purse. But before she could she felt something hit her. It was the dart from a taser gun. She grabbed at it but was suddenly hit by a massive jolt of electricity that knocked her to the ground. No longer in control of her muscles she crumpled to the ground.

"Watch out, the other one is a werewolf" Jade could hear a familiar voice heard say out loud. It was the fake cop vampire.

Tori had turned to 3 men approaching from the van. Much to her horror she quickly realized 2 of them were vampires.

She then heard a crackling sound and turned to see Jade fall to the ground. Before she could react, the human from the van grabbed her left shoulder. Though the man had been warned, he grabbed Tori without help as he'd been instructed too. Tori's instincts went into overdrive, Without a second though Tori punched him in the jaw with all her might. With her increased strength, she shattered his jaw and half the bones in his face. As he screamed in agony Tori grabbed the front and back of his skull, then twisted his neck until it broke with a sickening crack. She immediately let go of the now dead man, who fell to the ground.

The two vampires were on top of her a second later, knocking her to the ground. One punched her in the face, which hurt enormously. Tori suddenly remembered that Vampires could hurt and injure werewolves by punching, clawing and scratching. Werewolves could do the same to vampires.

"Now you die!" a vampire with dark hair sneered at her as she raised a pistol Tori guessed it was filled with silver bullets. They could injure and kill werewolves as well.

Suddenly the vampire Jade and Tori had faced earlier, spotted the pendant. "WAIT! A FENRIR"

"Impossible!" the 2nd one hissed.

Before Tori could even react, she felt herself being struck in the head, knocking her unconscious. Jade herself was struck a second later, causing her to black out as well.

Jade woke up to find herself tied to a chair. She appeared to be in an old industrial building of some kind.

Standing in front of her was the vampire cop from earlier. He was now wearing what appeared to be an expensive business suit.

"You remember me?" He said with contempt, as Jade came to.

"Where's Tori?" Jade suddenly shouted.

She looked the vampire full in the face. His eyes appeared blue at first but quickly redden as long white fangs slowly grew in his mouth.

"You'll see her eventually. I remember you. When you made me your bitch, as you put it. Well now's your time to suffer." He said as he advanced.

Jade could do nothing, her heart started to beat furiously as the vampire moved in. A second later she felt a searing ice cold pain on her neck as the vampire sank his teeth into it.

Jade groaned in agony as she felt her life force being pulled away from her body. One drop at a time she felt her life slipping away. She had never felt more helpless in her life.

A few moments later he pulled back and smiled. "Now it's your turn" He bit into his wrist causing blood to start to flow. "Drink deep, or you won't get your dessert."

"Go fuck yourself." Jade cursed, as he shoved his bleeding wound into her mouth. She tried to keep it from going down, but the blood was flowing too fast. Eventually she began to gag from the all the blood that had gone down her throat.

The vampire stepped back, looking rather pleased with himself. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did. In a few hours you will be like me."

"He held up her cell phone. I see you have a friend named Cat. Well I'm going to pick her up for you tomorrow night. I'll even bring her here to you. By then you'll be very hungry. She may be a good friend now but, once you cross over, you won't hesitate to rip out her throat. You'll enjoy it too. Once I have had you kill all your friends and your entire family, I'll really make you suffer in ways you can't even imagine."

"I'm going to leave you here until tomorrow night. You'll be a full vampire in about no more than 3 hours. Even if you get out of this room, it will be daylight outside by then. You wouldn't make it 20 steps before you burn up. But by then, you won't be you any more. You'll be one of us. A most effective prison I think."

"To answer your question, Your beloved Tori, We have special plans for that special lady. You'll eventually get the pleasure of watching her get tortured to death. You'll enjoy it, I guarantee it. But for now you have to wait, I'll be sporting and let you stretch our legs." He kicked the chair over and cut the rope binding it to her.

The next thing Jade knew she heard the door lock. She passed out right after that.

Waking later, she felt weak. The vampires poison was snaking its way thorough her veins. It was an icy cold feeling. She knew she was dying. How long would it be before she became one of those things, she wondered. It terrified her to think she would become a soulless killer and Cat would be her first victim.

As she pulled herself off the floor, which she did barely, she noticed a single beam of light coming in from above. It was casting the only light in the room.

"That's not a light, that's daylight" She said as she staggered over to it. It was coming from a small hole in the ceiling.

Jade knew something was off. The vampire said she should have been turned into full vampire by the time the sun came back up. But while she felt like she was dying, she didn't feel like a vampire.

Having an idea, she put her hand into the beam of sunlight. Nothing happened. No fire, no burning, no pain.

"I'm not a vampire, at least not yet. But why? He seemed so sure that I'd be one by now." Jade wondered.

She felt horribly fatigued and felt more tired by the second. Jade knew she needed to get out and examined the room. It appeared to be a storage room of some kind. Some empty dusty shelves were on the walls of the room. Above were girders and the hole in the roof.

There was a door but it was made of metal and wouldn't budge. Jade knew that small hole was her only chance. If she could make it bigger, she thought. Using every bit of her willpower and strength she climbed one set of the shelves. Eventually she pulled herself onto one of the girders that ran over the room. From there, the ceiling was about 3 feet up. So she crawled along the girder. It must have taken her an hour just to get up on the girder and scooted over to the hole. By then she was dead tired and her muscles ached.

But the thought of Tori somewhere in the vampires clutches kept her going. Poking the roof she noticed it was crumbling. A few punches and she managed to make the hole big enough to crawl through. A short while later she managed to get herself on the roof.

It was mid morning by the time she got down from the roof onto the street. She could barely move she felt so run down and exhausted. She knew it was only a matter of time before she did turn into a vampire.

She could see she was in an industrial section of town but, was not sure where. But as luck had it, a police car drove by.

Jade flagged it down and it glided to a stop. "Can I help you Miss, you look hurt." The policeman said as she got out of the car.

Jade collapsed in front of the police car, unable to move any further.. "Contact Officer David Vega of the LAPD. Tell him it's Jade. I need his help" She managed to say, before she blacked out.

Jade woke again, this time she realized she was being carried into the Vega home by Tori's dad. Jade realized she felt extremely cold and was getting colder. She could barely move a muscle.

She could see Tori's mom and uncle Frank waiting in the house, the looked horribly worried.

"They jumped us. Grabbed Tori. Fucker bit me. He said I'd turn into a vampire by morning but, I'm not one quite yet." Jade mumbled before she passed out again.

Holly looked to her brother. "Oh my god. What do we do?"

Frank examined Jade, noting the bite marks on her neck. "I'd guess that she's got maybe 2 or 3 hours left before she slips away from us."

"What happens then?" Mr. Vega asked nervously.

"She'll be a soulless killer and will try and kill every one of us without hesistation." Frank stated bluntly.

"But why hasn't she turned yet. Shouldn't it have affected her by now?" He asked.

Frank thought for a moment. "It's her werewolf blood. Werewolves can't be turned into vampires. She's not a werewolf but she some werewolf blood in her. The vamp must have not realized it. Her werewolf blood was able to slow it down, but not stop it entirely. Otherwise she would have turned hours ago."

Holly who was holding Jades hand, looked at her brother. "But she still will. Is there anything we can to do stop it? We can't let her die. Turn into one of those things. She may be able to help us find Tori."

Frank stared at Jade for a moment with a worried look.

"Yes there is a way to save her. Only one way. But we need to move fast."

Holly Vega gasped. "You mean?"

"Yeah"

**Big cliff hanger. Tori has been abducted by vampires and Jade's about to become one. Unless Tori's uncle Mike can save her in time. What is he going to do? You'll have to find out next time.**

**So what do you think of Jades rather nasty way of getting back at Tori? Jade used Tori's own superior sense of smell against her. **

**Note: When i first published this chapter i made an error and called Hollys brother Mike. That was an error. It should have been Frank. It has been corrected.**


	12. Popping the clutch

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**The Wolf in me**

**Chapter 12 – Popping the clutch.**

**No One's POV**

**Note: When I initially published the last chapter I mistakenly called Holly's brother Mike. It should have been Frank. It has since been corrected. This is a long chapter but I think you will enjoy it.**

"What's going on? What are you going to do?" Asked David Vega.

"The only way to stop Jade from becoming a vampire is to turn her into a werewolf. She's got some blood in her which is slowing her turning into a vampire, but it can't stop it. I'm sorry but it's the only way. "

David Vega nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

Frank picked up the limp, cold and pale form of Jade off the couch. "Get me some good rope, and a wooden spoon."

He then looked to Holly. "Take my keys, and get my doctors bag out of the car. Meet me upstairs. "

Frank carried the unconscious form of Jade up the stairs. He could tell just by looking at her, she was beginning to fade fast. Time was of the essence.

He took her up the stairs and laid her on Holly and David's bed. A moment later David Vega showed up, rope in hand.

"OK, David, I need you strip her naked and tie her down. Hands and legs."

David hesitated with an uneasy look on his face.

"It's nothing like that David. This will be to keep Jade from hurting herself or one of us. The clothes she's wearing will tear off when she transforms. No point in ruining them.

As David Began his work, Jade opened her eyelids weakly. "Wha?" she said.

Frank looked Jade in the eyes. "Jade, listen carefully. You're dying and unless we do something you will be a vampire very soon. The only way to stop that is to turn you into a werewolf. We need to wake the wolf that is sleeping down deep inside you. "

"Ok" Said Jade as her voice seemed to be failing.

"I'm sorry but the way were going to do it, is going to hurt like a son of a bitch. Focus your mind on Tori, it will help you through it. "

Jade nodded weakly. But as she seemed to fade, she mumbled. Jade knew that waking the wolf insider her, was the only way.

"Fenrir" Jade mumbled.

Frank suddenly stopped what he was doing.

A very surprised look appeared on Franks face. "What did you say Jade?" Jade however only fell back asleep.

"What does that mean?" asked David Vega as he finished his work.

"It's not important now. I need you to hold the spoon between her teeth. It will be to keep her from biting her tongue off. She will be in horrible pain."

Holly arrived a few moments later with the doctor's Bag.

"Do you know Jade's blood type?" Frank asked as he rolled up his sleeve.

Both Holly and David shrugged.

"Well I'm blood type O, so unless she's got some strange blood type, I'll have to do." Frank then turned to his sister. "Sis, I need you to turn into your wolf form."

"What's the plan? I'm not sure what's going to happen." David Vega asked.

Frank began to prepare a tube and needle . "Jade's fading fast, I say she has less than an hour at this point. Holly's going to bite her, but that won't enough. A bite alone would take too long to turn in her into a werewolf. She'd die before she would transform. It would take several hours for her to transform with just a bite. We'll need a blood transfusion from another werewolf to kick start the process. To put it in automobile terms, we're going to have to pop the clutch. "

"Got it." David said.

"David I'll need you to take this wooden spoon and keep it between her teeth. She'll eventually break it, but it will keep her from biting off her tongue initially."

Holly by this point stripped naked and transformed into a large grey and white wolf. She then moved to the side of the bed near Jade. A few moments later Frank, who was on the other side of the bed, injected the IV needle into Jade's arm and connected a tube to it. He then quickly connected the tube to another IV needle which he plunged into his own arm.

"Will this work?" David Vega asked.

"If it doesn't kill her, yes?"

David said a silent prayer as Frank told Holly to bite. A second later Holly moved up on the bed and bit Jade on her upper left arm.

Jade opened her eyes quickly and screamed in pain as the fangs sunk into her flesh. A moment later the wolf let go and got back off the bed. Jade kept moaning in pain for several moments more, as Holly transformed back into a human.

"Ok Holly, get dressed and bandage her wound." Frank said quickly, as his blood began to flow into Jade.

The bite momentarily snapped Jade back into consciousness as the searing pain tore through her shoulder. However, she soon faded again. She felt like she was falling down a long tunnel. The voices and the sounds and the light grew dimmer and dimmer. She tried to fight so she could find Tori, but she felt too far gone.

As she felt the last bit of her life force starting to slip away, she suddenly felt something move inside her. Much to her surprise she realized the wolf inside of her, which only a few seconds ago was dying, suddenly snapped awake.

In the bedroom, the trio watched as Jade's skin seemed to grow almost paper white.

"Come on Jade. do it, let the wolf out." Frank said quietly.

A moment later Jade's eyes snapped open and she took a huge breath. She began to scream about a second later. It was a blood curdling scream that reverberated through the entire house. Jade suddenly felt like she was on fire, every single cell in her body seemed to tear itself apart.

Jade pulled at the ropes as David Vega inserted the spoon in her mouth. Biting down hard, Jade just kept screaming. Wave after wave of agonizing pain shot through every part of Jade's body.

"It's starting. If she turns into a wolf, back off. She's liable to be very disorientated." Frank said cautiously.

Fori almost 10 minutes Jade suffered through the most horrible pain she could imagine. It was a hot stinging pain that was everywhere at once. It was only due to sheer willpower and her singular focus on Tori's face that kept Jade from going mad due to the pain.

Jade pulled at the ropes again, but unlike all the other times before it started to strain. Deep inside her, she could tell the wolf was now fully awake. Jade pulled at the rope again and it snapped freeing her left arm.

Frank at this point, pulled out the needle from Jade's arm and quickly bandaged it.

She bit down on the spoon, snapping it in half. David grabbed the pieces of spoon and stepped back. Jade didn't know what was happening to her. But the rush of feelings, power and instinct was almost too much. A second later she snapped the rope holding her right arm. She pulled up on her legs and both those ropes snapped like they were made of paper.

From the doorway, Frank, Holly and David watched as Jade got up and kneeled on the bed. She then let out what sounded like a primal scream.

Than she began to change.

Black fur suddenly grew from everywhere on her body, as her arms and legs changed. Her face grew into the shape of a wolves face. It only took a few moments for Jade to fully transform.

Seeing her wolf form for the first time they gasped in unison. She stood at least 4 feet at the shoulder and probably was the biggest wolf they had ever seen. Her fur was as black as night. The teeth were porcelain white and looked as sharp as knives. She just stood on the bed snarling angrily at the three.

"God, she's fucking huge" Holly exclaimed.

"Doesn't she know us?" David said, as he took a step back into the hallway.

Frank was amazed at her size and power. "She's disorientated. It's her first transformation. She's being hit by all these instincts and smells. Her mind is overwhelmed. Don't make any sudden moves."

They froze but Jade took three steps forward to them. She came near the edge of the bed. She bore her fangs and made a low very hostile growl.

"Jade" Holly said.

The wolf only became more angry and inched forward.

"Jade please, you're still in there. Take control of the wolf, you can. Just concentrate." Holly said calmly.

Jade crouched her front legs, as she appeared to get ready to spring at the three.

"She doesn't seem to be listening to us?" Holly said with increased worry. She didn't want to have to transform onto a wolf herself and fight Jade.

Suddenly David had an idea. "TORI!" He suddenly yelled.

The wolf instantly stopped moving.

David realized that Jade didn't recognize her own name but she recognized the name of her mate. He put his hands out and stepped forward. Being the only human, he knew that if Jade attacked, there would be nothing he would be able to do. But he moved closer, hand's out.

"Tori is my daughter, Tori is your girlfriend, Tori is your mate." He said in a slow calm voice.

David noticed that the look in Jade's eyes softened and the growl grew silent.

"Jade, Tori needs you. We need you. Please turn back into your human form? We need your help to find Tori. She's in danger. "

With the words "She's in danger" Jade made a high pitched whine and relaxed. A moment later she transformed back into her human form. She looked completely drained and just collapsed on the bed.

"I'll get her dressed and help her downstairs. You two don't need to see anymore." Holly said as she motioned for her husband and brother to leave.

A few minutes later, Holly helped Jade down the stairs. She was now wearing a purple sweatpants and a white t shirt.

"Someone got some coffee." Jade muttered. "I'm so tired."

Just as Jade sat down, she was handed a steaming cup of the brown liquid she loved. As she felt the warm coffee run down her throat, she felt a little less fatigued. Her mind was still half scrambled and she became aware of about a hundred different smells.

Jade took another drink of her coffee and put it down. "Oh my god, I smell everything. It's too much."

"Jade, don't worry. You will get used to it. Your mind will adjust. I know it can be a little overpowering at first. Also be careful about your strength. You are much stronger than you were before. "Holly said as she took a seat next to her.

"I don't feel strong at all, I feel like I'm 90 years old"

Frank put a reassuring hand on Jade's shoulder. "You've been through a lot, nearly getting turned into a vampire and then getting turned into a werewolf. The experience has done a great job of sapping your energy."

Suddenly she remembered as a sense of fear suddenly gripped her. "What about Tori? Any word?"

"No word, but maybe you can help us. Tell us what happened." David said.

"OK, we saw Iron Man 3 at the Multiplex. We came out of the theatre and kissed by my car. Suddenly Tori smelled something and said vampires. A couple who had come out of the theatre right behind us suddenly moved at me. On the other side 3 people suddenly jumped out of a nearby van. I was hit by a taser a second later and fell to the ground. I was stunned but still could hear a bit. I think Tori killed one of the attackers."

"She did, we found his corpse by your car. Half his face was smashed in and his neck had been snapped." David noted.

"Something strange happened. I heard one person said something like Time to die, but suddenly one of them called Tori a Fenrir. He said "Wait a Fenrir". A second vampire said that was impossible. Next thing I remember I'm in that room with the Vampire. "

Holly and Frank looked at each other extremely puzzled. "Why would they call Tori a Fenrir, she's not a Fenrir? They're all dead." Holly said puzzled.

"Fenrir?" David looking even more puzzled.

"Frank ran his hand through is hair. "It's the name for a member of the ruling class. The king, his family, and the other nobles. But all the Fenrir were wiped out at the end of the war, 6 centuries ago. There are none left."

Jade thought. "Fenrir, there was an F on that pendant I gave Tori."

The color suddenly drained from Frank's face. "What pendant?"

Jade took a deep breath as she tried to fight off sleep. She was exhausted and could barely stay awake. "In my basement, in a box full of buttons and costume jewelry I found a pendant with a wolf head. It was made of gold with diamond eyes. It had a stylized F in the forehead. I gave it to Tori, she was wearing it. I didn't think the gold or diamonds were real but Tori loved it."

Holly and Frank looked at each other in shock. "Frank, remember I told you none of us had heard of Jade's werewolf ancestors. They kept a low profile. Do you think?" Holly said.

Suddenly Holly had a thought. "Wait I have a picture?" She said as she ran upstairs.

Jade looked at Frank with confusion. "What?"

"Just wait a second Jade. We need to confirm something."

A minute later Holly came down holding a very old book in a strange language. She flipped to a page that had a picture of a painting. It was that of a family from hundreds of years ago. Each one had a pendant.

She showed the picture to Jade. "Did it look anything like that?"

Jade examined the picture. "It looked exactly like that. What does it all mean?"

"My God, it's true Oh and it was real gold and real diamonds on that pendant." Frank said with utter amazment.

"Jade, you're a Fenrir. That pendant was only worn by the royal family itself. At the end of the war our king, his family and all the nobles were wiped out in one horrible night. There was a rumor that not all of them had died, but it was never proven. After a century it was assumed that all had died. We mourned the loss, and moved on. But it's true, someone survived."

Jade's jaw just dropped open in shock. "I'm a member of…"

Holly put her hand on Jade's shoulder. "The ruling class and maybe even heir to the throne itself. That's why vampire thought Tori was a Fenrir, she was wearing a royal pendant."

"I can't believe it." Jade said as she tried to stand but fainted. With all the excitement, the revelation and sheer exhaustion Jade just couldn't stay awake anymore.

David Vega carried Jade up to Tori's bed to sleep, while Holly and Frank coordinated the search effort to find Tori.

* * *

About a half hour later, there was a knock on the door. Holly Vega answered it to see it was Jade's father.

"Your husband called and told me jade had been hurt and you needed to speak with me?" he said.

Holly stepped aside. "We've been expecting you."

"Mr. West, meet my brother Dr. Frank Cheney" Holly said, before she left the room.

"Hello, I'm Thomas West." He said Shaking Franks. Hand. "Where's Jade, what happened, how is she?"

Frank stepped forward. "Jade is resting upstairs. But she and Tori were attacked by a Vampire last night. Tori's still missing and Jade had been bitten."

Mr. West scoffed. "What kind of a Joke is this?"

"It's not a Joke, You see, Holly, Tori and I are all werewolves."

A strange expression appeared on Mr. West's face for a moment but vanished. "There's no such thing, now is my daughter ok or not?" Mr. West Said impatiently.

"Holly?" Frank Said.

A moment later a large grey and white wolf walked into the living room. Thomas West backed up several feet in fear.

"What's the meaning of this?" He said as she reached for his phone.

"You're quite safe Mr. West. It's just a demonstration. Holly if you could please." Frank said.

Holly moved to couch and before Mr. West's eyes turned back into a human. She was quickly handed a bathrobe by her husband and put it on.

A look of profound shock appeared on Mr. West's face. "I..I..My mom said it was a dream, not real. I can't be true. I didn't dream it. Didn't I" he quickly stammered.

"You've seen this happen before haven't you? Your grandfather maybe?" Frank said.

A far off look appeared in Mr. West's eyes. "When I was a small boy, no more than 5 I visited my grandfather. He told me he could turn into a wolf and showed me. When I told my mother one time, she was furious, she told me that I imagined it. And she kept telling me I imagined it. She said never to speak of it or anything my grandfather told me ever. We didn't seem him much after that. I had completely forgotten it. "

Holly Vega said. "Mr. West, you are descended from a family of werewolves. You're grandfather, your aunt and uncle and a bunch more stretching back were all werewolves. But you're mother didn't' wasn't one so it wasn't passed down. You do have some blood in you though."

Mr. West rubbed his face. "That makes sense actually. I remember visiting him and there were wolves that went right up to him and to me. They were friendly. He told me some stories about werewolves. He said they were mostly good. I'm trying to remember, it was so long ago."

"Mr. West, My brother, husband and I have figured you are a descendant of our king. We think your family survived a terrible tragedy but kept itself isolated for its own protection. You're family was wiped out at the end of our war with the vampires."

"Fire, screams, everything burning." Mr. West suddenly said.

Holly sat down next to Mr. West. "What?"

"My grandfather told me a story, he said it was a very old story and it was our story. I don't quite remember it all but I'll tell you what I do remember. A long time ago, a king was at war. It was a terrible war but they were on the verge of victory. The Kings cousin wanted to throw a party in celebration of their impending victory. The king weary of war, allowed the party to commence and all the princes, and princess, dukes, earl were ordered to attend. But the night before, the king's middle daughter had a nightmare. It was a nightmare of fire and death. She warned her father, who didn't listen. He ordered her to attend along with all her brothers and sisters. "

He paused for a moment to try and think.

"She was still worried, but all were making merry at the party. So she snuck away and hid out in the woods outside the castle. Then the enemy arrived and the gate was opened by the king's cousin. He had betrayed the family. As the traitor stood outside the gate and was about to let in the enemy he said. "Will I now be king as you promised?"

Mr. West sighed.

"He was the first to die. The princess watched in horror as the enemy poured in to the castle under a blood red moon. Fire erupted from the castle then the screams began. All night she hid in the nearby woods listening to her family being slaughtered. By morning the castle was nothing more than a smoking pile of rubble. The royal family and all the nobles and their servants were dead, save for the one princess. Fearing for her life, she hid her heritage and fled far across the sea. She and her descendants knew the enemy was still out there so they stayed hidden. There was more to it, but that's all I remember of the story."

There was a dead silence in the room for several second after.

"So that's what happened." Frank said sadly. "We only knew that during a meeting of all the nobles they were attacked. By morning, the castle was destroyed and the family was dead. That's all we ever knew. You are the descendant of the princess. I think her name was Elthra."

"I thought it was only a story." Mr. West said.

"Jade had found a pendant in your basement. It was Elthra's pendant and because Tori was wearing it, she was kidnapped instead of killed. The vampires would want to know if there were any other members of the ruling family left. "

"How is Jade? She was attacked by a Vampire?"

Frank nodded. "Yes, and bitten. She was on the verge of becoming one. I'm sorry but in order to save her we had to turn her into a werewolf. Wake up the wolf that was sleeping insider her. "

Mr. West stood up in shock. "What!"

"I'm sorry, but it was the only way. If she would have turned, one of the first things she would have done is to kill you and you're wife. She's fine now. Tori, Holly and I will help her adjust. I can tell you she's very powerful. The Fenrir or the ruling class, were a bit larger."

"But she's ok now. But she's like my grandfather now. "

Frank nodded. "She's asleep. I can't tell you how much it means to us to know that some of the ruling family survived. As near as we can tell, Jade technically is heir to the throne."

* * *

Jade woke and looked at the clock it was 5:27 in the evening. She was still pretty tired and didn't feel much better than she did before. As she got up Holly Vega walked by the room.

"Jade, you're up. How do you feel?"

"Really Tired. Any word on Tori?"

Holly frowned. "I'm sorry no. We have every werewolf in the city looking for her. We even have some driving and flying in to help from out of town. But while you're up Jade, you said something that stuck in my mind. You said threw was a second vampire present?"

Jade thought for a moment. "One I'm sure was that fake cop. I'm pretty sure the person he was talking to was a vampire as well."

"2 working together, that's not good. I'll have to let the others know. I get this feeling that something is very wrong here. Oh before I forget, your father was here"

"What did he want?"

"He was checking on you. We filled him in and he told us a story his grandfather told him. You are most certainly a descendant of our king. You are what we used to call a Fenrir a member of the nobility."

"Fenrir?"

"It refers to a very old legend. It's said that the werewolves were descendants of the Fenrir or the Fenris Wolf of Norse Mythology. It was a ferocious wolf and was the offspring of the god Loki. So the nobility was called the House of Fenrir. But it's only a legend. "

Jade rubbed her face. "Right now I need to Find Tori."

Holly put a hand on her shoulder. "You're completely wiped out, you're weak. You need to rest. We have everyone in the city looking for her. I'm sorry but we can't have you go out in your weakend condition. You don't even have a full grip on your abilities yet."

Jade huffed. "Fine, but keep me posted."

Holly put a hand on Jade's shoulder. "We will, now go back to bed. Were all downstairs coordinating the search effort. Even Trina is helping."

Jade then did as Holly ordered and crawled back into bed. 5 minutes later she carefully crept out of bed. She put on a pair of sneakers she found in Vega's closet and carefully crept out of the room. She was completely drained but had no intention of sleeping any longer. Her mate was in danger and all of Jade's new instincts told her to find Tori.

On a hunch she crept into Trina's room. The walls were an ugly purple. "Yuck" Jade thought as she began to search. A few seconds later she found what she was looking for; Trina's purse.

She grabbed Trina's car keys and the 40 bucks that was in her wallet. The vampire had taken her own wallet and phone the previous night.

Jade went to the window and carefully opened it. She quietly slipped out of the house and made it to Trina's car without being seen. She was alone, extremely tired and had no idea where to look but she was going to find Tori. She knew with her improved sense of smell, she hoped to catch Tori's scent.

Jade started the car and looked at the sky. She estimated she had maybe 2 hours of daylight left.

"I'm coming for you baby" Jade said, as she pulled out and drove away.

**A real long one but I hoped you liked it. Jade did not turn into a vampire. I had no intention of ever turning her into a vampire. It's been done already. Jade is now a very very powerful werewolf. **

**As powerful as she is, she's rather run down and isn't too sure of her abilities. But nothing will keep her from finding Tori. **


	13. On the Hunt

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**The wolf in me.**

**Chapter 13 – On the hunt. **

**NO One's POV**

Jade first drove straight home. She had some money stashed away in her dresser and thought she may need it. She also wanted a decent pair of boots and her favorite pair of scissors. Just before she left she grabbed a bag with wooden stakes, a crucifix and holy water she had prepared for just such an emergency."

Next she drove to Cat's house. She needed to warn Cat and needed to ditch Trina's car. They would soon be looking for it. Jade knew that for her own good they would not want her looking for Tori. "You're too inexperienced and exhausted" They would probably tell her.

Soon after she knocked on Cat's door the red haired girl answered.

"Hi Jade, you look tired." Cat said with a look of concern.

"Are you alone?"

Cat nodded. "Yes. My parents took my brother to a special hospital in San Francisco."

Jade gritted her teeth. "Cat I don't have time to explain but you can't stay here tonight. You're life is in danger. Something might be coming for you."

Cat gasped. "Is it that nasty looking clown that was flipping that sign in front of the car wash? He always watches me."

Jade rolled her eyes. "No, much worse. Do you have anywhere you can stay? You can't be here tonight."

Cat thought for a moment. "I can stay at my Cousin Jennifer's house. She's wanted me to come over for a while."

"Good, but I'm going to need you to take Trina's car and I'm going to take yours."

Cat looked past Jade at Trina's car, which was parked in front of the house. "Why do you have Trina's car?"

Jade smirked. "I borrowed it; let's just leave it at that. But hurry up. Pack your things and let's get moving."

Cat hurried off to her room while Jade waited downstairs. While she waited, Jade leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She could feel the fatigue steadily creeping through her entire body. But as long as she could move she was going to find Tori.

A few minutes later Cat reappeared with a bag and handed Jade a set of keys. "Here are my keys."

Jade ushered the girl out of the door. "Here are Trina's. Don't call her and let her know you have her car either. "

"You stole her car didn't you?" Cat said with a disappointed look.

Jade quickly tensed up. "Well someone stole my Tori and nothing will get my way to find her."

"Tori's in Trouble?" Cat quickly asked.

Jade pushed Cat towards Trina's Car. "Yes, and so will you if you don't get the fuck away from this house. NOW GO!" Jade shouted.

Not needing any further prodding, Cat quickly ran to Trina's car, got in and drove off.

Jade looked at the sky. She had less than an hour of daylight left. But before she could go on her hunt, she needed something to keep her going. So she hopped in Cat's car and started up.

Jade flipped on the radio and quickly experienced one of those odd moments of serendipity as the sounds of a perfect song began to flow from the speakers. It was Good Times by INXS and Jimmy Barnes from the movie The Lost Boys'"

_I'm Gonna have a good time tonight._

_Rock n' Roll music gonna play all night_

_Come on baby it won't take long_

_Only take a minute to sing my song._

Jade smiled and took it as a good omen. "One thing about livin' in Santa Clara I could never stomach" Jade recited from the movie, as she put the car in drive.

"All the dam vampires!"

With that she cranked up the music and headed for the Java Barn.

* * *

A little later at the Vega household.

"I can't believe Jade stole my car. She better bring it back in one piece." Trina said as she paced the living room.

"She stole your car to hopefully bring your sister back in one piece. The problem is that's totally inexperienced and worn out." Tori's mother quickly corrected her.

At this point David Vega hung up the phone that had he was talking on. "I got a report from one of werewolf police officers that I have searching for Jade and Tori."

"What?" Said Holly Vega, with a worried look.

"From eyewitness reports, a girl matching Jade's description was getting coffee at a place called "The Java Barn." The girl had just gotten coffee, when two young guys named Chad and Allen apparently hit on her They bumped into either side of her and said "Whoa! A Babe sandwich," causing her to spill her coffee."

Trina spoke up. "Tori told me about those two idiots. Jade and Tori ran into them on their play date. They wouldn't give up trying to hit on Jade and Tori."

Holly Vega had a sinking feeling. "What happened?"

"She broke Alan's arm and threw Chad threw a window giving him a concussion. After that, she calmly got another coffee and left. Both are on their way to the hospital and expected to recover."

Holly put her hand on her forehead. "Now we have pissed off, freakishly strong and nearly indestructible Jade West running around. You do realize David, she's going to follow her instincts to find Tori at all costs and she'll destroy anyone who gets in her way. I find that oddly comforting, however."

"Oh god. Exhausted or not she's still extremely dangerous. I'll tell our searchers to not try and stop her, but to follow and let us know."

Holly looked out the window; it was getting dark, as the sun had gone down 20 minutes ago. That wasn't comforting at all.

* * *

Across town Tori was waiting nervously. After being knocked out, she woke the next morning chained to a wall in what appeared to be a old basement somewhere. A large furnace sat in one corner of the room. A dusty abandoned work bench ran along a wall. It was lit by a single light bulb. Tori found she was wearing a metal collar with chains on both her hands and feet. She could barely move. The room was light a lamp that had been place in the corner. The room itself had a musty smell to it. Only the light through a small barred basement window indicated it was day.

A man was sitting in a corner on a chair reading a magazine. When Tori woke up, he pointed a pistol at her.

"My employers are asleep now. You're chains are quite strong, I wouldn't waste time trying to break them. Oh and don't bother to try and wolf out. A small enchantment has been placed on the little collar you have. You can't transform with it on. I'm told it's a relic of the war the vampires and humans once fought. But until they wake up you are to remain quiet. If you get cute I can use this pistol loaded with silver bullets on the pretty little head of yours." He said sounding almost board.

"Where's Jade?" Tori asked.

He smiled. "Don't worry, you'll see her Tonight after the sun has gone down."

"NO!" Tori said as a tear ran down her cheek. Tori was heartbroken to know that Jade was being turned into a vampire. As she began to cry the man yelled.

"SHUT UP!"

All day Tori lay there, only having a bucket to piss in. Every time she made a sound, the man or the woman that eventually replaced him would point a gun at her head.

She had to keep her heartbreak and sorrow in. She had lost Jade forever and there was nothing she could do.

Eventually the sun went down and with an increasing sense of dread Tori knew, they would arrive soon.

Sure enough, the single wooden door to the room opened and a few people entered. The man from earlier joined the woman. Tori realized they were the couple that tazered Jade the previous night. Also was a young man who she thought was one of the vampires from last night. He had short spiky brown hair, jeans and Lynyrd Skynyrd T shirt.

The last one was a woman with long brown hair. She was very well dressed; in what Tori guessed was a very expensive blue Donna Karan dress. Tori immediately figured she was originally either Greek or Italian. Though her skin was very pale, she had that Mediterranean look to her.

Tori tried to hid the fact that she was half scared out of her wits as she studied the woman.

The woman crossed her arms and took a long look at Tori. Eventually she walked up and took a look at the pendant. All saying nothing, though she did flash her fangs.

Eventually she pulled up a chair and sat down facing Tori.

"So you're a Fenrir." She said calmly.

Tori remembered she had been called Fenrir last night. She knew they were once the ruling class of the werewolves but were all dead. Tori knew she wasn't, but wondered if the pendant gave them the wrong impression. She felt it wise to play along.

"So I've been told." Tori said humbly.

She paused for a few more moments before she spoke again. She looked at the other vampire and said, "Bring it in."

The other vampire walked out of the room and returned with what appeared to be an old sword, which he handed to the woman.

The woman glanced at the blade and smiled. "Do you know what this is?"

"No"

She looked at Tori. "This my dear, is the blade that I used to kill King Michael, the last werewolf king. It's has silver in it and has nice enchantment so it makes a very effective weapon. I thought we had exterminated them all. But it appears we didn't."

Tori looked at the blade with fear.

The woman stood up and swung the blade in the air. A moment later she swung it at the side of Tori's face, cutting a nice little line down on the left side just about an inch in front of her ear. Tori flinched as the blade cut. It wasn't very deep, just enough to draw some blood."

The vampire took a finger and ran it up the 2 inch line gathering the blood that had started to ooze from it. She watched it as it ran down her finger and put it in her mouth. A nasty cut you have, sadly it will probably leave a small scar."

She flashed an evil looking smile as her tongue ran across her white fangs. "You're girl will be here soon, but she's not you're girl anymore. She's going to help me torture you to get you to tell me the names off all the rest of the Fenrir. So we have much to discuss. But I need to feed as I have traveled a long way and I've just gotten up. So I be leaving you for a while but I will return."

The woman looked at the other vampire as she left. "Stay here with the girl. I'm going to leave our two human helpers here too. We may need them later. I'll return in a hour or two."

The other vampire nodded his head. "Yes"

With that the woman shut the door and left.

Tori lowered her head, hoping against hope for a miracle.

* * *

Meanwhile Jade drove through the city. She remembered that Tori said that no one is more intune with a werewolves scent than its mate. She drove to the scene of the abduction and looked around. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she picked up faint trace of Tori.

The new smell she was picking up was almost overwhelming. It was like going from hearing nothing to a room full of people shouting. It was all too much at once. But when she did pick up the scent she was able to zero in on it.

Sadly she wasn't able to track it more than a few feet.

"God Dam it." She cursed.

Jade felt desperate, she just didn't know what to do. She leaned up against the car and took a long drink of her coffee. The caffeine was helping her stay alert and awake.

"Gotta keep searching." She said hopping back into the car. She thought about the song that came on the radio. That was a good omen. She hoped that as she drove, maybe fate would toss her a bone. God that's a horrible pun she thought right after that.

She drove out of the lot and picked the direction she felt was right. Maybe her instincts would guide her to Tori. She rolled all the windows down and as she drove let the night and fill the car with the scents of the city.

After taking several turns and driving for about 45 minutes, Jade started to drive through a run down section of town. With a mounting frustration she kept hoping for something, but she picked up nothing.

However as she turned a corner, she suddenly smelled Tori. Jade slammed on the brakes to the unmistakable scent.

"She's here." Jade said hopping out of the car.

Looking around, Jade could tell she was nearby. So she followed the scent down the street where she saw two street walkers. One Hispanic and one white, they paid no attention to Jade as she approached. Suddenly Jade realized that the white one was wearing Tori's purple Jacket. The one Tori was wearing last night.

Incensed, Jade ran up the gal and put her hands on the woman's throat.

"Where did you get this Jacket." Jade hissed.

"Fuck you, Bitch." The prostitute spat out.

Jade thought of her royal heritage for a moment and smirked. "That's Queen Bitch to you. Now answer the question."

The woman tried to struggle, so Jade, using her strength, lifted the woman 3 inches off the ground. The other prostitute ran into a nearby house.

"You have my girlfriends Jacket. Tell me where you got it or I'll snap your fucking neck." Jade said, as she slowly began to squeeze the now terrified prostitute's neck.

"HEY!" Jade heard a male voice boom out behind her. Jade dropped the girl and turned around. In the doorway of a nearby house was a large scummy looking white guy. Jade surmised he was probably the pimp. Jade noticed he was holding a knife in his hand.

Jade tilted head to the side and cracked her neck. "Just having a little chat with one of your girls. I might even let her live."

The man roared in anger and charged Jade. Feeling confident in her abilities Jade just stood there and smirked.

A searing pain suddenly shot through her body as the man rushed up and stabbed her in the stomach.

"Maybe I can get stabbed." Jade thought quickly with dismay.

But almost as soon as the knife was pulled out, the pain seemed to fade away as the wound just closed up.

Jade watched as the last traces of the wound just vanished and then smiled. "Instant healing, gotta love that." A second later Jade punched the man square in the chest with all her might. She felt his whole chest give way, as her hand smashed through his ribcage. Seizing on a rather gruesome thought, Jade reached further in his chest and ripped out his heart.

Jade grinned as she showed the shocked man his own heart. His eyes for a split second opened wide at the horrible sight. A second later he collapsed to the ground, very dead.

Jade dropped the still beating heart and turned her attention to the now freaked out prostitute.

"Now unless you want to see your own beating heart, tell me where you got the jacket." Jade said in calm voice as she wiped her bloody hand on the girl's shirt.

A large wet stain suddenly appeared in the woman's crotch, as she pissed her pants.

"5…4…" Jade started to count.

"My sister gave it to me, she owed me some money. So she gave me this instead." The terrified woman said.

Jade leaned in close to the woman's face. "Where is she and where did she get it?"

"Uh…I don't know where she got it, maybe from that freaky guy she's working for. Please don't kill me." She stammered.

"Where?"

The woman fell to her knees and took off the jacket. "I don't know exactly where, probably near 85th and Clark. She had me drop her off there once, saying that's where he hung out. Take the Jacket. That's all I know, please don't kill me."

Jade grabbed Tori's Jacket and glared at the woman. "Get out of my fucking sight!"

The woman got up and ran off screaming at the top of her lungs.

Jade looked at her hand for a moment and then at the corpse only a few feet away. "Just like the god dam Terminator. Fuck Yeah." Jade said as she hurried to the car.

Jade had her first real solid lead and was very happy. It still didn't change the fact that she grew even more tired. That little act of terror wore her out just a bit more.

By the time she reached 85th and Clark Jade was fighting serious fatigue. But fueled by, anger, rage and the longing to find Tori, she kept going. The area was a run down residential neighborhood. Many empty lots sat where houses used to be, as they over the years had been abandoned and torn down. The houses that remained looked like they were once very nice and expensive. But that was long ago, and many were falling apart.

Jade reached the corner and stopped, taking a few minutes to smell. She was slowly getting used to her improved sense of smell. After a minute she picked up a faint trace of Tori's scent.

Her whole body seemed react as Jade picked up the first traces of what she considered the most wonderful smell in the world. With both growing anticipation and fatigue she got in the car and followed the scent. Around the corner was run down Victorian type home. It was dark and looked abandoned. In fact almost all the houses on the block looked abandoned.

Jade parked in a driveway 3 houses down and slowly crept over to the house. Tori's scent was getting stronger. Jade knew her lover and mate was there. As she came up to the house, she spotted a man walking around the corner. Jade quickly hid behind a bush.

He was smoking a cigarette and appeared to be keeping watch. As he got closer, she realized it was the man who tazered her last night. Jade patiently waited until he was about to pass the bush when she sprang out. Catching the man off guard, Jade grabbed his head and quickly snapped his neck. She dumped the body in the bushes and walked around the house.

As she came around the side, she saw a light coming from a small basement window. Jade peeked in and saw Tori. Jade's blood boiled, to see the love of her life chained to wall like a common animal.

At that same moment Tori noticed something.

"That smells like Jade." She thought as a deep chill gripped her heart. She was terrified that Jade was now a vampire. She began to weep silently as she knew she would soon have to face the cold undead eyes of the woman she once loved.

About a second later the wooden door to the room exploded, as a huge black shape smashed through it. The black shape was on top of the male vampire in an instant, pinning it to the wall.

With utter shock, Tori watched as the creature she realized was a huge wolf, took a swipe with its claws at the surprised vampires head. About a second later something landed right in Tori's lap. Looking down she saw it was the head of the vampire. A stunned expression was locked on its face.

"Ewwww" Tori said quickly, as she pushed the head off her lap.

Tori looked at the wolf. It was huge probably the biggest she ever seen, with fur black as night. She began to wonder, did this werewolf come with Jade? What?"

Tori could tell the creature was completely enraged. As the vampire's corpse fell to the floor, the wolf turned its attention on the woman who was also in the room. It snarled viscously at her, as she backed into a corner.

Still completely confused as to what was happening, Tori finally got a glimpse of the furious creatures eyes. They were blue green and Tori to her utter shock recognized them instantly.

"They were Jades."

"JADE!" Gasped Tori.

Tori's mind reeled at the discovery, Jade was a werewolf. She watched as Jade slowly advanced on the woman.

"P..P..Please don't hurt me. I didn't hurt her..Please." Said the woman, Jade recognized as one of the human ambushers from the previous night.

Though the woman asked for mercy; Jade enraged beyond description, showed none. In an instant she was on the woman and dragged her to the floor. With a savagery unknown to the human mind, Jade started to tear the woman apart. Her sharp fangs bit deep into the woman's flesh, as a blood curdling scream escaped her lips.

The woman's scream was suddenly cut off and was replaced with the sickening sound of crunching bones and tearing of muscles. The sight was gruesome and unwatchable, even for a werewolf such as Tori. As Jade finished shredding the corpse, Tori looked away. Tori knew that werewolves will stop at nothing, to protect their mates. She thought no less of Jade, for it.

Eventually the sound stopped and Tori looked back. Blood and gore covered the entire corner of the room. It was a sight straight out of one of Jade's precious horror movies. Jade backed away from the sight, looked at Tori and whimpered.

"Jade?" Tori called out.

The wolf looked at her with a weary expression. That burst of killing had sapped the last energy she had. A moment later Jade turned into her human form. She was naked and looked completely worn out.

"Jade, I think the vampire has the key to these chains. They're coming back, we need to leave." Tori said, as she pointed to the vampire's now decomposing corpse.

With great effort, Jade crawled to the Vampires body and pulled a key out of its pocket.

Jade then turned to Tori. "Vega" she said as she vainly tried to catch her breath. With the last reserves of her strength, Jade moved quickly to Tori and unlocked the chains. As soon as she did she collapsed into Tori's arms and passed out from complete exhaustion.

Tori didn't know what to think, but she knew she needed to get out of there. She picked up Jade and quickly left the basement. At the top of the stairs she found a pile of clothes and car keys which she figured were Jade's. She scooped them up and followed the trail back to Cat's car.

"Come on Baby, let's get out of here. I got you now." Tori said as she dumped Jade into the front seat. Tori hopped in the car and drove away. As she was about 2 blocks away Tori noticed in her rearview mirror, a pair of headlights come up from the other way. It then pulled into the driveway of the house they had just escaped from.

Tori put her foot on the accelerator and floored it. She was going to put as much distance between that house and her as quickly as possible. After a mile, Tori realized they had escaped and just in time. Her mind was still spinning from the realization that Jade was a werewolf but for now her mind was only on escape.

Tori took the hand of the now unconscious Jade, as she drove. "Thank you baby, let's go home."

**Jade was kicking ass and taking names. Nothing was going to keep her from Tori. **

**If you never seen the movie "The Lost Boys" I recommend it. It's a fun movie. **

**My apologies, I may have been a bit unclear. The woman in the basment that Jade kills is just a human helper. The female vampire with the expensive clothes was not present when Jade attacked. **


	14. That was Who?

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me**

**The wolf in me**

**Chapter 14 – That was who?**

**No One's pov**

Jade slowly became aware she was in bed. From the light peeking in through Tori's pink drapes, she could see it was daylight. The last thing she remembered was unlocking Tori's chains in the basement of that house. She also realized something was next to her.

"Tori!" She said as she suddenly sat up in bed as she suddenly panicked. She needed to know where Tori was.

Sitting up she could instantly see that she was sleeping In Tori's bed. Sitting next to her on the bed was a large brown wolf, which Jade knew was Tori in her wolf form. Tori was just sitting there, happily panting and vigorously wagging her tail.

Tori quickly barked and licked Jade on the face in a rather excited fashion.

"I love you too but why don't you turn into a human and give me a real kiss." Jade said, as she petted Tori between the ears.

Tori barked again and quickly changed back into her human form.

"Hi baby" Tori purred as she slipped her naked form under the sheets with Jade. There she wrapped her arms around Jade and slipped her head into the crook of Jade's neck.

Though still somewhat tired, Jade felt a thousand times better with Tori cuddled up next to her. She hummed with pleasure as she ran her hand down Tori's back.

"I love you Jade. I was so afraid, they said you were a vampire. But you came and rescued me. "Tori murmured.

Jade kissed Tori on the head. "Nothing was going to keep me from you. I love you too Tori. Why were you in wolf form just now?"

Tori pulled in a bit closer to Jade and kissed her neck. "I've been snuggling with and protecting the werewolf queen. For the last two nights I've slept, in my wolf form, next to you. You were so exhausted and helpless. Even though this house is safe, I still wasn't satisfied. I just had to keep my mate safe while she slept."

Jade's mind zeroed in on two words that Tori had just said. "Two night's? Isn't it Sunday?"

"No sweetie, it's Monday, you've been asleep for the last 37 hours. I'm late for school but I wanted to be here when you got up."

Jade started to move out of the bed but was quickly restrained by Tori. "And where do you think you're going?"

Jade narrowed her eyes. "Well I was going to take a shower and get ready for school. "

"You my lovely werewolf queen, are going to spend the day in bed resting. My uncle said you're suffering from severe exhaustion. He said you need to stay home for a day or so and recuperate. "

Jade scoffed. "I'm not any queen Vega, I'm descended from the royal family but I'm not a queen."

Tori looked up at Jade and smiled. "I beg to differ your majesty. My uncle and your father went through what family history they could find and figured it out. You my precious and beautiful Jade, are the heir to the throne. You are the head of the House of Fenrir. I even put the pendant around your neck where it belongs."

Jade picked up the pendant and looked at it, but frowned. "I gave this to you."

"It's lovely Jade but it belongs around your neck. It also has another function. Here let me show you." Tori said as she helped the still tired Jade out of bed.

It was then Jade noticed it, a cut about an inch and half long about one inch in front of her right ear. It didn't look too bad. It had already begun to scab over, but Jade could tell instantly it would leave a small scar on Tori's face.

"What's that!" Jade said her mood darkened quickly. "Who did this to you?"

A look of fear quickly appeared in Tori's eyes. "She did it!" Tori said pensively.

"What, that woman I tore apart in that basement?" Jade snapped.

Tori shook her head. "No, it was another vampire."

Jade looked at the scar, it was one that could be covered with makeup and not really be noticed. But the fact that some vampire put a scar on her Tori's beautiful face, quickly enraged Jade.

"Arrrgh…." Jade screamed, as she slammed her fists down on Tori's desk, causing it to shatter.

Tori immediately ran to Jade and from behind put her arms around the enraged Goth. "Sh..It's ok baby, calm down. You rescued me and just in time. It's just a cut. " Tori said in soft soothing tones.

Jade stood there seething for a few moments but as Tori held her, the tension gradually dissipated from Jade's body.

Jade turned to face Tori. "Sorry about your desk. I'm not used to this strength. It's just so maddening to think that some vamp bitch hurt you. I am going to find and destroy that bitch. Tell me about her."

Tori smiled. "It's ok, honey. I'm safe. But before we do anything I wanted to show you something about that pendant of yours."

Jade looked down at it. "What?"

"Now turn into your wolf form." Tori said.

Jade started to remove her panties and underwear but was stopped by Tori.

"Just transform."

"OK, but this is your favorite t shirt I think." Jade said, as she pointed at the Katy Perry shirt she was wearing.

Jade quickly transformed but as she did, the clothes instead of tearing off just sort of vanished. When the transformation was complete Jade was still wearing the pendant. But the clothes were gone.

"Now change back." Tori said.

Jade turned back and strangely when she turned back into her human form, the t shirt and underwear where on her exactly as they had been before.

Jade examined the undamaged clothes she was wearing. "What happened?"

"I guess the pendant was given the power to allow the werewolf royal family members to transform to wolf form and back and be able to keep their clothes on. The pendant keeps them somewhere when you're in wolf form and puts them back on you when you change back. They said its ancient magic. It was designed for when the werewolves of ancient days would go into battle. They could keep their armor on."

Jade smiled with an impressed look. "Hmmm….That comes in handy. No having to strip out of clothes or rip out of them like the hulk."

Tori who was still naked, gave a seductive pose and slowly walked up to Jade and slid her arms around the Goth. She then pulled Jade into a kiss. Immediately Jade could feel the kiss was filled with passion and love. She deepened the kiss and slid her arms around the Latina's back.

A few seconds later Jade moved her hand and slapped Tori right on the ass. "Enough fun, you need to get to school. I need to relax."

Tori's face quickly fell into a pout, as she ran a finger up the side of Jade's right breast. "But I was hoping to stay with you and attend to my queens more physical needs."

Jade smirked. "If I'm not mistaken, rehearsals for West Side story start today. My Anita will already be gone, we don't need Maria gone too. Sikowitz would kill us both and somehow I think he could actually manage that."

Jade then put a finger under Tori's chin and raised it so the Latina's eyes met hers. "You'll have ample time to attend to the royal puss…" Jade started to say, before she quickly laughed.

"Look Tori. I'm still a bit worn out. Just let me relax today and catch my breath. We'll be together tonight."

Tori nodded. "I'm going to hop in the shower and get ready for school. Why don't you go downstairs and fix yourself something to eat. Help yourself. When I come down I'll tell you about this vampire woman. We really need to talk about her anyway."

Jade went downstairs and made herself some scrambled eggs with a dash of tobacco sauce. Eating a proper breakfast made Jade feel load's better. Just as she was cleaning up the breakfast dishes, Tori came downstairs.

"So who's the soon to be dead uber vamp anyway?" Jade said as she put a dish in the sink to rinse it off.

"Not much is known about her. From what my mom told me, her name is Livia. She's supposedly at least 2000 years old. She's a very old and extremely powerful vampire. . It's rumored, she was once the servant of a high roman official or something. But that's not the worst part."

Jade suddenly had a sinking feeling. "What"

"In the vampire war the head vampire was named Taran. He somehow got the vampires to unite and work against the werewolves. But they lost the war and he was destroyed. Livia was his consort. She disappeared near the end of the war and it was assumed she had been killed. But from my description of the female vampire,the pack leaders are sure that was Livia. I think we escaped right before she got back to the house. What really worries the pack leaders is that she has vampires working together."

Jade stood there and loudly exhaled through her mouth. "So she's a bad ass customer."

"There is one other thing."

"What now." She said with an impatient sigh.

Tori ran her finger across her cut. "She cut me with a sword. She said it was the same sword she used to kill the last werewolf king. She was the one that murdered your ancestor."

Jade stood there for a few moments with an intense look on her face. It appeared as if she was pondering something.

"Tori, while you eat breakfast, you're going to tell me everything you noticed about her and her appearance. If you have a book about this werewolf war, I would very much like to have it. I have some reading to do today while I relax. This uber vamp bitch, just made a horrible mistake."

"What would that be?"

Jade made an evil grin. "Majorly pissing off, Jade West."

**Not too much happening in this chapter but I hoped you liked it anyway. Fans of my story, Shock Value, I'm going to write a chapter for that next.  
**


	15. The greatest trick the devil ever pulled

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**The wolf in me.**

**Chapter 15 – The greatest trick the devil ever pulled…**

**No One's POV**

**Note: Spoilers for the 1981 movie, "Body Heat" are in this chapter.**

While Tori finished getting ready for school, she described in exact detail what the woman said and looked like. There were two details that stuck out in Jade's mind. The first is her dress; all very expensive designer clothes and accessories.

The second detail was odder. It was the fact that Livia stated "She" killed King Michael the last werewolf king. But Jade wasn't sure what to make of it, so she put that aside for the moment. Before Tori finally left, she pulled out some books on the Vampire/Werewolf war.

So when Tori left for school, Jade grabbed a large cup of coffee and began to read. She felt she didn't know enough about this war and Livia to know how to proceed. Just how much a threat, overall, was she? That was the major question on her mind.

Granted she planned to destroy the vamp bitch either way, but she felt she needed to know more.

The vampire/werewolf war happened in Europe in the years 1479-1480. It coincided with a major outbreak of the Plague, so the humans were too busy trying to stay alive to notice a war in their midst. Besides, so many were dying anyway. The skirmishes and battles were kept away from humans when ever possible.

The Vampires started the war with little warning, suddenly attacking numerous werewolf settlements at once. A few were wiped completely out. The fact that the vampires suddenly started to work together came as a shock. There were a lot more of them than they thought there was. It appeared they had slowly increased their numbers before the war started. The war went badly for the werewolves at first and they lost many of their number.

But in a series of battles near the end, the vampire's fortunes quickly changed. As they were losing they launched their sneak attack on the werewolf nobles and wiped out almost all of them. Enraged, the surviving werewolves fought back viciously and in the 2 battles that followed decimated the vampire ranks.

The final battle was strange, as the vampire forces just seem to fall apart almost as soon as the battle had begun. It was as if, what ever caused them to work together simply stopped working. The head vampire was destroyed and the war was won.

Jade in her reading paid little attention to the specifics of the various battles. But was more concerned about what was known about the head vampire and his cohorts.

The head vampire was named Taran. He seemed a very cunning, ruthless and charismatic leader. Though in the final battle one werewolf witness said he appeared to be "Lost or confused."

Of his consort Livia, little was written. From what was known, she was always by his side. But she never took part in battles or even said much of anything. From what was written, she came across as little more than eye candy. She was last seen near the beginning of the final battle then seems to vanish from record. It was assumed she had been destroyed in the confusion of the final battle. That was until she showed up in a basement 2 nights ago.

Jade had spent most of the morning reading, and her head hurt. Something about everything just seemed wrong. She felt like she was missing something. Jade put all that aside for a while and spend the rest of the afternoon watching movies.

She saw the scissoring then put on the movie channel where she watched the 1981 movie Body heat and then the classic film Double indemnity.

It was near the end of the Double Indemnity that Tori arrived home.

"Hey sweetie." Tori said as she walked to the couch and gave Jade a kiss. "How was your day?"

Jade just grunted and pointed to the books on the vampire/werewolf war. "Something's off about all this. I just feel it. I just can't put my finger on it though."

Tori walked to the fridge to get a drink. "I'm sure you'll figure it out sweetie. How do you feel?"

Jade got off the couch and pulled Tori into her arms. "Much better."

"Is that all you did, read about the war?" Tori said as she opened a bottle of water.

Jade shook her head. "I spent the afternoon watching movies."

"Hey, won't you shower and I'll take you out to eat. The damsel in distress would like to thank her valiant rescuer with a proper dinner."

"Sounds good. I've been cooped up in here all day. I need to get out. I've rested enough." Jade said as she headed up the stairs.

An hour later the pair was just getting seated at Nozu. They chatted for a while about the upcoming production of West Side Story they were going to be in. Tori spent some time relating what Sikowitz's said his vision of his play would be. There would be a distinct 70's theme in this production.

That conversation was interrupted by the arrival of dinner. Jade dug in and immediately began to eat.

"I've been eating all day, and I'm still hungry." Jade said between bites.

"Well, you've been through a lot and you're body has changed a bit. You'll notice a slight uptick in your appetite. You will more than burn it off."

"Let's hope so, I don't want to be the worlds only fat, Goth, werewolf queen." Jade said as she down at her hips.

Tori chuckled. "So tell me, which movies did you see today?"

Jade smiled. "The scissoring of course, double indemnity, and the 1981 movie body heat."

Tori looked confused for a moment. "Body Heat?"

Jade laughed. "A great movie. William Hurt plays this lawyer who gets hooked up with this woman played by Kathleen turner. She gets him to kill ,what he thinks is her husband so she can get his money and they can be together."

"Sounds Juicy What happens?" Tori said.

"Do you want me to spoil it for you?" Jade said as she took a drink of her soda.

Tori nodded.

"It's all a scam. William Hurt's character kills the guy but find he's been set up. The girl he was involved with wasn't even the guys wife. She kills the real wife and makes it look like it's her."

"So I take it, he goes to jail?"

Jade stuffed a fork full food in her mouth and began to chew. "Yeah, he goes to jail and she gets away scott free with the money." As she said it, Jade suddenly stopped chewing and her already pale face turned ghostly white.

Tori gave Jade a concerned look. "What's wrong Jade, Do you not feel well?"

Jade slowly swallowed her food and sat there with a horrified expression on her face. "Oh Fuck!"

Tori sensed something was now very wrong. "What's the matter Jade? I'm getting worried."

Jade just sat there as the expression of horror on her face grew more pronounced. "Oh my god, I know now. It was right in front of me. He goes to jail and she gets away. The cops never even remotely suspect she arranged everything."

"I'm not following you Jade? It's just a movie." Tori said.

Jade looked around the crowded restaurant for a moment and then back to Tori. "You don't get it! No one got it. She got away. They never destroyed the head vampire at the end of the war!"

Tori began to look confused. "No he's dead. According to little history I know, least 5 werewolves saw him die?"

Dramaticly Jade threw her hands up in the air. "That's it. He wasn't the head vampire. Taran was just a figurehead. Keyser Soze as it were. She was the real had vampire. It was her who did what ever made them work together. In the history book it said the vampires were competitive and each one wanted to get the important kills. If so, then why would Taran let his girlfriend kill the werewolf king? She appeared to be little more than eye candy or a fuck toy. In reality Taran was the consort, he was just a puppet. She conned everyone."

Tori Vega's jaw dropped open "WHAT!"

"Look at it, somehow she's gotten vampires to work together again. So Taran was never needed. When she vanished in the final battle. After that they said the head vampire looked lost or confused. Also how the vampire ranks just fell apart. What ever hold or power she had, it was her doing, not his. So when she sees the vampires are losing, she tosses her boyfriend to the wolves and lays low for a couple of centuries. Everyone thinks the head vampire is dead and no one even bothers to search for her."

The two girls sat there in stunned silence for at least a minute as they both pondered the implications of the revelation. They both suddenly had a very bad feeling.

"Tori, please call your dad and ask him if there's been and unusual increase in the number of reported disappearances in the last few days. If I'm right about this…" Jade said as her voice trailed off.

Tori nodded, pulled out her phone and dialed. She asked her father the question and listened patiently. Her face looked more and more worried as she listened. Finally she hung up the phone and put it down.

"He said, in any given week there is about 6-10 people reported missing. So far today, it's 27. Yesterday was 18. The press hasn't picked up on it yet, but the police are getting concerned."

Jade put her hands on her chin and closed her eyes as if to think.

"I hate to ask such an obvious question but what does it mean Jade?"

Jade opened her eyes and with a deadly serious look said. "We need to move fast, because we're on the verge of another fucking war."

"**The greatest trick the devil ever pulled, was convincing the world he didn't exist" – Verbal Kint (Kevin Spacey) from The Usual Suspects. **


	16. What has been and what could be

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**The wolf in me**

**Chapter 16 – What has been and what could be.**

**This chapter may be a bit intense in one or two spots.**

Jade closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose as she could feel a headache begin to form in the base of her skull. It's stressful enough being a 18 year old high school student. Now that she's a werewolf queen and is about to face a war, Jade felt her stress level go up about a 1000%. This sense of responsibility felt too much to her. She just wanted to be with Tori and be and actress.

A large part of her just wanted to take Tori and run. She could feel her instinct to protect her mate kicking in. Forget the bitch, forget the pack, forget the school and just take the only thing important to you and run, a voice deep inside her said.

Just then from deep in her mind she had a vision that seemed to come out of no where. She saw her ancestor, the princes Elthra, hiding outside the castle. It was a cold night and the dark landscape was illuminated by a blood red moon. She smelled them first as they began to emerge from the forest, it was a horde of vampires.

Looking to the castle she could hear music and laughter. Elthra even managed to pick out the voice of her younger sister, Mary who was only 8 years old. Elthra took a step to the castle, almost emerging from the hiding place but then she froze with fear. Tormented with indecision, anguish and fear Elthra found herself unable to move or speak.

As they approached the gate, it slowly opened and a figure emerged. Elthra could see it was her fathers cousin, Angus. Even in the dim light she could see the evil smile on his face as he opened the gate and walked to the pair of vampires in front. One was a tall male whom she knew as Taran the head vampire, the other a woman was his consort Livia.

Suddenly Jade felt a chill and realized she was standing in the bushes. Kneeling only inches away was Elthra. She had raven black hair and looked to be about 17, on her face was an expression of horror. But the princess seemed to be unaware of her presence.

"What the fuck.." She mumbled as she looked up at the blood red moon. Jade passed her hand in front of the princess who didn't react. She just kept staring as the traitor stood before the vampires.

Jade stepped out of the bushes and walked towards the castle. None of the vampires that stood nearby seemed to notice her presence.

The traitor had a smug expression as she stood before Taran and Livia. They both eyed him with contempt.

"Asshole" Jade shouted at the traitor, who took no notice of Jade at all.

"Lord Taran and consort Livia. I have delivered the king, the nobles and their families as I promised. Will I be king now as you promised?" Angus said.

Jade paid attention to Livia. She looked Italian, and had a staggering cold beauty. But her eyes were dark and dead. On her face was what could only be described a cruel smile.

"Kill him" she said coldly. Within seconds, 5 vampires were on him and quickly dispatched him.

Livia laughed and turned to one of the other vampires. "Toss his corpse in that pig pen over yonder. Let us have our fest and the pigs have theirs."

Taran stood there as if waiting for something. As Jade watched, Livia took out what appeared to be a amulet and took it in her hand. It was gold and had a red ruby in it. On it, was what Jade assumed were markings of a long dead civilization. The ruby seemed to glow for a moment as Livia touched it. As it glowed, Jade could see a brief flash in the eyes of all the vampire present.

Livia then tucked the pendant under her blouse and said quietly to Taran. "You may give the order now."

"That's it." Jade said to herself. "Somehow with that thing, she can control the other vampires."

Suddenly Taran raised is voice. "The Gate is open, our prey awaits, tonight we feast on the blood of kings. No one is to survive."

At that point Jade could hear the notes of some long forgotten medieval tune coming from the windows inter mixed with laughter.

Jade felt helpless watching what was going to happen. She knew that Elthra, felt just as helpless up in the bushes. It sickened her to think about what was going to happen.

As the Vampires rushed through the open gate, Livia smiled and drew her sword. She admired the blade for a moment. Then she strode confidently into the castle with Taran following close behind.

A second later Jade heard the first scream, it was that of a small girl. More screams followed as the music suddenly halted. Jade looked at the open gate, as she heard the sounds of confusion and combat.

Much like her ancestor only a short ways away, Jade found herself paralyzed in horror. It was the screams that got to her. Each one feeling like a cold knife being plunged into her heart.

"Help me dadd…" A child had begun to cry out before he was abruptly cut off in mid word.

Sank to her knees and began to sob. She put her hands over her ears, to try to block the sounds of death which tormented her very soul.

Jade ran to where Elthra was hiding. The girl was now sobbing even more that Jade was. She was hearing the sounds of her family being slaughtered and there was nothing she could do about it. It was the same helpless feeling that Jade herself was feeling.

"My family!" Elthra cried out in anguish.

Jade looked to the castle and now flames could be seen shooting out from the roof in several places. The cries and screams had stopped and were replaced by the raucous laughter of the vampires.

Jade looked to Elthra who was sobbing uncontrollably. The princess took one last look at the now burning castle and transformed into wolf.

The wolf gave a low sad whine and ran off into the woods.

Jade stood there as the vampires emerged. They were happy and boasting as they disappeared into the darkness. Last to leave was Livia and Taran.

Taran stood silently as Livia gazed at the burning castle with delight. "The house of Fenrir is now extinct. Let us go." A moment later they too disappeared into the darkness.

Even though the castle was burning something drew her into it. She walked through the now burning castle. Once ornate tapestries were burning furiously along with other fine items that were about. Jade emerged into a large banquet hall. It looked like something out of an old movie. The fire hadn't reached the room yet.

It was the bodies that Jade saw first, scattered about there were dozens of them. They had been torn apart and in some cases butchered. Jade, a veteran of hundreds of horror movies felt a deep sick revulsion in her stomach as she walked over the bodies. Jade was reminded of the gym scene in the movie Carrie. She thought of the scene where the prom goers in their finest being burned alive at the end of the movie. But this time it was real, and she couldn't turn off the TV.

It was a terrible sight seeing entire families lying dead. It appeared that several of the werewolves tried to protect the women and children, but they were overwhelmed. It was a sickening sight. Blood was everywhere.

Jade kept walking until she came to a throne and a man on it. He had brown hair and looked to be in his 50's. Jade knew that this was King Michael. He was lying dead on the throne. He was covered in blood and several wounds were on his body.

Jade couldn't take it anymore and ran as the castle itself began to crumble around her. She ran out of the castle, through a muddy field and up a hill. There she turned to see the castle collapse into a heap of burning rubble.

"Jade unless you do something, this will happen again." Said a voice from behind her.

Jade spun around to see an image of the dead king standing before her.

"You're the king aren't you? Why am I here? How am I here?" Jade sputtered in confusion.

He nodded. "I was King Michael. In the last minutes before I died, I realized that my daughter Elthra was missing. She had tried to warn me but I stupidly ignored her. Only she survived this terrible night. Over the centuries since, I watched over her descendants. It was my hand that subtly guided you to that girl with Tori's Jacket."

"Thank you. But why am I here?"

"I brought you here to show you first hand what happened, to show you what could happen again. Livia, if not stopped, will rule an empire where the currency will not be gold or silver but blood. I know you want to run, protect your mate. I understand that. But you need to understand what will happen if you run. Not to mention, she will eventually hunt you down. Only you are powerful enough to destroy her and stop her army."

Jade didn't quite know what to say. "But I'm only a high school student, I'm an actress. I'm no general. I know I'm strong but."

King Michael smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You alone figured out she was behind this all. I didn't even realize that until she shoved a sword into my belly. You are both strong and intelligent. You are of my blood."

Jade thought for a moment. "She's controlling the vampires. That's why they are working together. I think that amulet she wears, has something do about it."

The king nodded, "Very perceptive. I wish I could tell you more about it, but it looked very old. It's what we could call ancient magic. There still exist items of power forged long ago, by men whose secrets have since passed from this world. You not only need to kill her, you need to destroy that. Or someone else will just eventually take her place. They are getting ready to move against you. The crown is yours now, I know you don't feel ready but our people need you. You can do it."

"JADE!" Tori suddenly yelled, causing Jade to snap open her eyes.

She looked around and was once again in Nozu.

"Jade, I've been talking to you but you didn't appear you were listening. You just had your eyes closed. It was only for a few seconds, but I was talking to you." Tori said in an annoyed tone of voice.

Jade shook her head and thought about the strange dream she had just had. "Come on Vega, let's go."

They asked for the check and quickly paid. As they began to leave the restaurant Tori stopped and gave Jade a strange look.

"What the hell Jade." She exclaimed.

Jade huffed. "What are you babbling about Vega."

Tori pointed to the floor. From the table, to where they were standing there was a set of muddy footprints. Jade looked down at her own boots and realized they were covered with mud. She was stunned at the implication. Jade realized she hadn't been daydreaming.

"How in the hell did you get mud on your boots in the middle of a restaurant when it hasn't rained in days?"

"The Crown is yours now" those words echoed through Jade's head.

Jade took Tori's hand. "You'd never believe me. But never mind that. We need to find your uncle. He'll know how to contact the other pack leaders. I know what we need to do."

**Jade has an idea now what she needs to do and the torch as been officially passed to her. **


	17. Gathering the Troops

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**The wolf in me**

**Chapter 17 – Gathering the troops.**

**No One's pov**

As Tori and Jade drove to the doctor's office where Tori's uncle worked, Tori paid close attention to her mate. Jade was driving, largely silent with a very determined look on her face. But Tori being her mate, could sense that Jade deep down was worried and scared. When each one was feeling strong emotions the other could sense it.

Tori knew Jade was covering up her fear but it was there. She felt she had to do something.

Tori gently put a hand on Jade's leg. "Jade honey, pull over for a second."

Jade gave her a curious look. "Why?"

"Please baby, just indulge me. It will only be for a minute."

Jade Huffed. "Tori were in a hurry."

"Please baby." Tori pleaded.

Jade relented and pulled over to the curb. "What is it?" Jade said somewhat impatiently.

Tori put up her hands on either side of Jade's face and starred directly into the Goth's eyes.

"Jade, I'm your lover, girlfriend, and mate. I know you're scared and nervous deep down. I can feel it. I sense you saw something that scared you. I just want you to know that I love you and I will be at your side every step of the way. I'm not going to leave you, come hell or high water. Where you go, I go."

Tori then took both of Jade's hands into hers. "You're fate, is my fate."

Jade paused for a moment and looked deep into Tori's eyes as a single tear fell from her eye. It deeply touched to see the depths of Tori's devotion. Though she didn't' feel worthy of it. She felt lucky to have a mate so closely bonded to her and loved her with all her heart. Jade just didn't know what to say.

"I love you Tori. " Jade said, but then sighed. "Just between you and me, I am nervous."

Jade, you're the 2nd best actress I know, me being the first. "If you don't feel like you're a strong leader than just act the part of one."

Jade narrowed her eyes. "So you just gave me helpful advice and insulted me all at the same time."

"Looks like you're rubbing off on me."

Jade chuckled. "Just don't act too much like me, there's only room for one bitch in this relationship."

A few minutes later they were entering the waiting room of the doctor's office, where several people were waiting. Jade walked right past them to the door where the exam rooms.

"You can't go in there." The receptionist said out loud.

"Watch me!" Jade said as she walked through the door.

"She's just barging in without an appointment, stop her" The receptionist said out loud to a rather large male nurse standing in the back.

The large nurse stepped in front of Jade and put his hand on her shoulder. "You can turn right around missy."

"Get your hand off me before I break it" Jade hissed.

Looking unimpressed, the nurse tried to turn Jade around towards the exit door. She instantly grabbed his hand and began to squeeze.

"Ahhhh…." The man started to scream in pain as Jade started to slowly crush his hand.

Jade gave the nurse a glare that burned through him. "Where is Doctor Cheney?"

"Exam room 4" He cried out.

Jade released him and started to the exam room. Tori then gave the nurse a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, I'm the only one allowed to touch her."

The both walked into the exam room where Tori's uncle had begun to give an exam to a middle aged man.

"What? Tori, Jade. What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" He said with a surprised look as they burst in.

"I need to speak to all the pack leaders right now!" Jade said quickly.

"Why, I was going to have you meet them next…"

Tori interjected. "Uncle Frank, we're sorry for barging in, not to mention your nurse's hand, but this is an extreme emergency."

"Hand?" He said looking out the doorway.

"The big male nurse touched Jade. She doesn't like to be touched by anyone but me. She may have broken a few bones in his hand. But we really need to speak to them now. Their lives are in danger."

Frank turned to his patient. "I'm terribly sorry Mr. Hanford. Something has come up. I'll have my nurse reschedule. You won't be charged for this visit."

"Tori, Jade, there is a conference room down the hall to the left. Go and wit there. We'll make a conference call with as many of the pack leaders I can reach. "

About 20 minutes later Tori, Jade and Frank sat a conference table around a speaker phone.

"How many pack leaders to we have on the conference call." Jade asked.

"Twenty eight, that's all we could get on the phone on such short notice." He said.

Jade leaned into the phone as she went over the speech she rehearsed in her head. As she prepared to speak, Tori took her hand and squeezed it.

"Hello, My name is Jade West. As you may have heard I am a direct descendant of King Michael and the rightful head of the House of Fenrir. I thank you all for getting on the phone on such short notice. I wouldn't have disrupted your lives without good cause."

"There was a chorus of Hello's in various accents."

A man with a crisp British accent spoke up. "Hello, Simon Martin pack leader for southern England here. What is this all about? Why the urgency."

Jade began to speak clear and concisely. "You have all been told that the Vampire/werewolf war was won in 1481 when Taran the head Vampire was destroyed. Whatever he used to get the vampires to work together died with him."

Again there was a chorus of Yes and a few saying what does that have to do with anything.

"That's all a lie. You've all been tricked. Taran was never the head vampire. He wasn't in control of anything. He was as much of a puppet as all the others in that vampire army. The real head vampire was his seemingly innocuous consort Liva. She used an amulet, which I believe isreferred to as Ancient Magic to control them. Now what does that have to do with anything now you ask? My girlfriend Tori encountered Livia two nights ago here in Los Angeles. She didn't die at the end of the war as presumed. In fact Livia is once again raising an army and we are now on the verge of war."

Tori looked to Frank who was sitting there with his jaw hanging open in shock. On the phone there, everyone seemed to start talking at once. From what Tori could pick up, most if not all were skeptical of Jade's claim.

"She's just a girl"

"Is she really a fenrir?"

"What does she know?"

"Impossible"

Were some of the bits of conversation Tori managed to catch. Jade tried to speak again but they just kept talking. After a few moments, Jade became impatient.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled, which silenced the voices on the phone.

"OK, you don't believe me and you think I'm just some stupid teenager. I get it. Well here's a news flash, I'm your god dam queen and you're going to listen to me. You, your families and pack mates are all in grave danger. "

Tori leaned to the phone and spoke up. "Tori Vega here. I have an idea. My father is an LAPD Cop. He told me just a short while ago the number of reported disappearances just in the last few days has risen dramatically. I know all of you have contacts in local police departments. Why don't we all take a 10 minute break and all of you call your contacts and see if the number of disappearances has increased lately."

Jade nodded. "That's a good idea. Let's take 10 minutes and well see what everyone comes up with."

"Thanks Baby" Jade mouthed to Tori.

"OH my god Jade, are you sure about this?" Frank said.

"More than anything I wish I was wrong. But they are about to move against us." Jade said.

Tori smiled and gave Jade a kiss on the cheek. "You're doing just fine baby."

10 minutes later the pack leaders were back on the line.

"OK, what did everyone find out? Simon from the UK, what did you find out?" Jade said.

"The number of reported disappearances in southern England in the last 3 days has increased by over 200%" Simon said.

Jade looked at the list of callers on the line.

Jade rubbed her chin. "OK, New York, what did you find out?

The man with the Bronx accent stated. Disappearances in the New York City area have more than doubled."

Down the list, every pack leader reported a huge jump in the number of reported disappearances in their area's in the last several days.

"OK, do you believe me now?" Jade said with a smirk on her face.

This time there was a chorus of yes's

Jade began to speak with a clear tone of confidence to her voice. "Ok, now that we have that out of the way. I think the first thing that needs to be done, is that every one of our number needs to be warned and fast. Though I do think it's important that we not tip our hand. As long as the Vamps don't know we're wise to them we have an advantage. We go act all crazy, that advantage goes away. I want everyone on this call to start making calls as soon as we get off. I want every single werewolf on the planet to know what's going on within 3 hours. "

Jade thought for a second.

"OK, at this point. It's not known where they are, how many they are or when they are going to attack. But I do believe it's quite soon. We need to try and locate where they are. I'm not very well versed in military tactics but maybe one of you can make some suggestions."

At this point a man with a Texas accent spoke up. "Hey there. Wade Miles pack leader of Texas. I'm a former US army Major and what I think is what is needed is immediate reconnaissance of our areas. We need to locate where they are hiding, try and figure out their numbers. Then we will be able to formulate a proper plan of attack. But like Jade wisely suggested, we should not engage the enemy unless absolutely necessary. I know some of our numbers are former military and we can use their skills."

Jade smiled. "Well Major Wade, you just got promoted to General. I'm putting you in charge of organizing reconnaissance efforts in various areas. You can appoint other leaders at your discretion."

"Well that's all I have for now. In addition to stopping the attack, Livia needs to be destroyed. That's my Job. But for now, I will join the recon effort here in LA. My girlfriends Uncle frank will be coordinating things here along with the LA Pack leader. Well you all know what you need to do. Just remember. We need to move quickly but quietly. Be sure to report any findings to Both Wade and Frank. Good Luck, now let's move.

As the callers dropped off, nearly all of them said. "Good luck your majesty." Jade looked a bit uncomfortable about being called that, but said nothing.

As the last caller hung up, Jade slumped in her chair and exhaled from her mouth. Tori quickly rubbed her back.

"Tori call your dad and have him get a list of where all the people who disappeared were last seen. We can organize where everyone will search at your house. You and I will go out. But we need to not attract too much attention. "

Tori sat back and smiled. "I know how we'll do just that."

**Not too an exciting chapter but it will start to pick up. Jade is assuming her leadership role and Tori is doing everything she can to support her mate.**


	18. Walking the Dog

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else but not me.**

**The wolf in me**

**Chapter 18 – Walking the dog.**

**No One's pov**

After the conference call, Tori and Jade rushed to Tori's house were a hastily organized meeting was to take place. At least 30 werewolves and the local pack leader, an auto mechanic named Kevin, were present to organized search efforts.

Jade gave a small speech stressing the urgency of the situation. But at the same time she stressed that we try to be as subtle as possible, as they didn't want to tip their hand. She was confident and spoke with almost a swagger. Halfway through the speech Tori realized Jade was probably just imitating someone from a war movie. But being a superb actress pulled off her performance flawlessly. But her goal which was to inspire both motivation and confidence, was successful.

A huge map of the city was placed on a table with a mark for each last known location of all the newly reported missing. The missing were from all over the city but there were three areas where there were heavier concentrations of missing. Tori's father and some others with previous military experience divided the city into search grids. Various grids were assigned to different teams. Jade studied the map and picked an area with almost no missing sandwiched between two areas of heavy missing. The neighborhood itself was partially lower income residential and Industrial.

"Why did you pick that area, Jade?" Asked Tori.

Jade looked at Tori with a half smirk. "How does the saying go? Dog's don't shit where they eat or something like that. So what's your brilliant plan?"

Tori smiled. "Well in our wolf form, our sense of smell is far superior. We'll pick up a vampire at least a block away. But us walking around as wolves would sort of stick out. But what don't people pay much attention to? Someone walking their dog perhaps."

Jade's smirk widened as she motioned for Tori to come closer. "You do realize that one of us will have to be parading around the city with a dog collar and leash and it ain't going to be me?"

Tori just laughed.

"What's so funny Vega?" Jade said with an odd look.

Tori chuckled again. "That means you get to hold the bag of poop, otherwise it won't look real."

Jade frowned. "I hate you."

Before they left, Tori's dad handed them a pair of funny looking binoculars.

"What's this daddy?"

"Something you may need. Night vision binoculars, courtesy of the LAPD."

Jade examined them. "Who ever said diamonds were a girl's best friend."

After stopping at a pet store where the appropriate supplies were purchased, the pair went to their search area and prepared. Tori stripped down and transferred into a wolf. A sweat suit and sneakers were kept in a backpack with wooden stakes and holy water.

So Jade and Tori set off on their "Walk". To anyone passing by, it just looked like Someone walking a very large dog. Much to Jade's severe annoyance, Tori added some realism by crapping at one point on the grass as they walked through a park.

"OH No, Don't you think I'm going to pick that up Vega! You add any more realism, I'm going to see to it you sleep in a dog house, because you won't sleep next to me." Jade angrily spat out.

Tori just sat there and had a somewhat smug look on her face. After about 3 minutes of the pair just staring at each other, the crap between them, Jade relented. She pulled out the gloves and poop bag and in full view of at least the other people who happened to be near by, picked up the poop.

All the while she was getting rid of the crap, Jade was muttering to herself. "So Jade what did you do last night? OH I took a nice long romantic walk with my girlfriend and picked up her CRAP! I knew I should have played the dog."

As they started to walk again, Jade glared at Tori. "Don't you even think for a second, I'm going to forget this Vega!"

About a half an hour later as they walked through a residential neighborhood, another woman with a great dane came by walking her dog. The great dane immediately ran up to Tori sniffing her and moved to sniff her but.

"Get away from her butt, that's mine" Jade boomed before she realized what she had just said.

As Jade turned beet red, the woman gave her a very strange look and quickly moved on.

"I'll bet you enjoyed that. Letting some other dog check you out. Don't push me Vega, I will make you sleep outside." Jade said to Tori, sounding very irritated.

After about 2 hours of walking, they had found nothing. Neither of them was very tired, but Jade's limited patience had begun to wear very thin. She spent most of the time quietly muttering to herself about finding a new girlfriend. One who doesn't crap on the grass.

At about 9:30 in the evening, they were walking through a residential neighborhood, where they passed a house where some kind of party was taking place. A banner on the small house said "Happy 75th Birthday, Grandma C." The sound of music came from the house and a number of people were milling about on a front porch.

As they passed the house, several children who must have been guests came running out up to Tori.

"Wow, is that your dog lady." One small boy said.

Jade smirked. "Do you want her? I'm thinking of giving her away and getting a nice parakeet instead." That caused Tori to immediately growl at Jade.

"Yes, she's my dog." Jade said with a forelorn shrug.

"Can we pet her?" A small girl said.

Jade wanted to move on. "I'm sorry but we need to get home." But, Tori just sat down on the grass and waited to be petted.

"I guess my soon to be ex-dog wants to be petted." Jade said, with the slightest hint of venom in her voice.

About 5 children came up and started to pet Tori, who had wagged her tail and had a very happy look.

"Does she play fetch?" A girl of about 8 said

"She doesn't do much of anything except hog the bed and continully fart during the night. But you can try. I would love to see this." Jade said sarcastically as she let go of the leash.

The kid took a small stick and threw it across the yard. Tori immediately ran and got the stick, where she placed it right in front of the little girl.

Jade slapped herself on the forehead. "Oh great, I have a girlfriend that plays fetch and steals all my parts. This is just getting better and better."

Jade much to her increasing annoyance watched Tori happily play with the children for several minutes. After about 10 minutes a woman came on to the porch and called to the children.

"Children, it's time to come inside, we're going to bring out the cake for Grandma C"

All the children ran to the house except one who gave Tori a few more pets. He appeared to be a kid of about 10.

"Thanks lady for letting us play with your dog." He said as she petted Tori between the ears.

Jade nodded and began to walk, when the boy added. "Be careful of the vampires."

Both Jade and Tori instantly froze in their tracks. Jade then walked up to the boy and kneeled down in front of him. "Why did you tell me to be careful of vampires?"

"Well..uh..You were nice to let me play with your dog and there are vampires around. My mama says they're not real but me and my friends seen one. It bit Milo the homeless guy who lives by the railroad tracks 2 nights ago. It didn't see us."

"Where is this?" Jade asked.

The boy pointed down the street. "You go two blocks then turn left. About 4 blocks you will come to a railroad tracks and some old warehouses. After it bit milo, it took him into one of the warehouses there."

Jade was pleasantly surprised as her first lead had finally come. She thought to herself, I should have known. You want to know what's going on in any neighborhood, you asked the kids. They usually know everything.

They proceeded in the direction that the boy given them. As they walked, the houses ended at a street. Across the street was a railroad tracks and beyond it, what looked like several industrial and warehouse type buildings. As they neared the tracks, Jade noticed that Tori gradually seemed to become more agitated.

"You smell one don't you?" Jade remarked as they crossed the street. Tori let out a small bark in reply.

"Just lead the way then baby." Jade replied, petting Tori between the ears.

The area was deserted and Tori lead them off to the right, to a cluster of buildings about 150 yards away. Jade noticed that Tori seemed to be going straight for a 3 story brick warehouse. When she got within 50 yards of it, Jade noticed the smell. It was the faint smell of death, which meant a vampire was near.

Jade stopped and pulled the clothes out of the backpack. "I can smell it now. Turn back to your human form. "

Tori turned back to human form and smiled as Jade handed her the clothes. Tori jumped behind a dumpster and quickly dressed. As Tori emerged, Jade pointed a finger in the Latina's face.

"If you mention to anyone ever that I picked up your crap, I'm breaking up with you on the spot."

Tori laughed. "You're an actress; I thought you would appreciate the fact that I was method acting."

Jade growled. "Not when I have to pick up you shit Vega. That's not funny. And don't let me see anyone or anything checking out your butt again."

Tori listened to Jade's rant and rolled her eyes. "Come on, hand me those night vision binoculars. I can see the building but it's kind of dark.

They crept closer to the building and watched it from behind a nearby dumpster. It was a mundane brick building with a fenced in parking area and loading dock. In the parking lot were 2 cars. One a white panel van and other a beat up ford focus.

As they watched another car arrived and parked. Through the binoculars Jade could see it was two male figures. They emerged from the car and walked to the door of the warehouse. One of them unlocked the door and went inside.

"One's a human and the others one is a vampire. I can tell by the smell. There is at least one other vampire in the building. "Tori said.

"One of them had the key to the door. I would guess that means they are either renting or actually own the building. "Jade noted.

"What do we do now?" Tori asked.

"We watch for a while and report its location, but otherwise we do nothing." Jade said.

Tori reported the buildings location and asked her uncle Frank if anyone else had any success before she hung up.

"How goes the search effort?" Jade asked as she kept watching the building.

"Some success so far. Our people have located nest of vampires in Barcelona, Dresden and Miami. In each case, the buildings are being watched and no action has been taken."

"Good" Jade muttered.

They watched the building for about 45 minutes when black panel truck arrived. The girls could see two vampires emerge from the front and then to go the back. One pulled a gun and opened the back of the truck.

"Come on and not a peep out of any of you." One barked into the back of the truck.

"Shit" Jade hissed as she watched about 5 people being lead at gunpoint out of the back of the truck.

"Look" Jade said as she handed Tori the binoculars. Tori quickly looked and gasped. "What do we do Jade? Those people?

Jade grimaced. "We can't do anything, we can't tip our hand. Too many lives are at stake." It sickened her to have to do that. But she felt , that in the larger picture it was the correct course of action. Jade knew she had to think of the larger picture.

Tori frowned and looked again, this time focusing on one of the prisoners. "Oh my God!" Tori Then looked at Jade with alarm. "Didn't you say that one vampire had Cat's address?"

Jade's eyes opened wide, as a sickening feeling formed in her stomach. "Yes, why?"

"Because they just lead her into the building. She's one of the five they have. They must have gone back for her." A tear appeared in Tori's eye. "We can't let them do anything to cat!"

"FUCK!" Jade cursed. For a moment, Jade appeared to be wracked with indecision. Cat had been her friend since the 2nd grade. Jade decided, that if she let Cat die she would always regret it. "Fuck the larger picture" She thought.

Jade huffed and shoved the binoculars in the backpack. "I'm making a command decision. Let's hit those fuckers and free Cat. They aren't taking any of my friends. Come baby, It's game time."

**Thanks to everyone and their nice reviews. I appreciate them greatly. I'm very glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. **


	19. Cinderella & Cat

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else but not me. **

**The wolf in me**

**Chapter 19 – Cinderella & Cat**

**No One's POV**

As the pair quietly moved to the warehouse Tori couldn't help but whisper. "I don't hog the bed and fart all night."

"What?" Jade said as she stopped.

"You told those kids, all I do is hog the bed and fart all night. That wasn't very nice. I thought you liked sleeping with me." Tori said with a pout.

Jade threw her hands up in the air with a look of exasperation on her face. "My god Vega, we are not having this conversation right now. We have to wipe out some vampires and kill some people and you want to discuss who does what at night."

Tori's expression morphed into one of annoyance. "I have to listen to you mumble in your sleep all night. You don't even speak clearly enough for me to understand 90% of the time."

"What? You eavesdrop on me talking in my sleep?"

Tori put her hands on her hips. "It's not like I'm listening in from the next room. You're body is pressed up against mine, so whatever you say is fair game."

Jade thought and realized something. "2 weeks ago when I somehow fell out of bed. I half remember you pushing me. It's because of something I said wasn't it?"

"I hate it when you mention Beck's name in your sleep. You need to be dreaming of me and my naked body and not your ex boyfriend." Tori spat out.

Jade slapped herself on the forehead. "Oh my god, my girlfriend thinks I'm dream cheating on her."

"Are you?" Tori said not looking rather sad.

Jade grunted in displeasure and kissed Tori on the lips. "I love you and only you. I'm going to spend my life with you and have babies with you. So shut up and stop worrying. Ok. I gripe a bit, but that doesn't mean I'm not insanely in love with you. So are we going to rescue cat or are we going to argue all night? If it makes you feel better I still have trouble sleeping when your not next to me. I love sleeping next to you."

A happy tear ran down Tori's face. "We're going to have babies!"

"Yes Vega, I love you. So please focus and get your crazy emotions under control. You're all over the place. Now is not the time."

Tori quickly nodded her head, embarrassed she let her insecurities get the best of her at such an odd moment.

"Ok, we know there are at least 3 vamps and one human. Let's check out that window and see what we can learn.

They carefully climbed the fence and walked silently up to the window near the door. Peaking in they could see what appeared to be a small office with 2 men inside. Both Tori and Jade could tell they were both human. One was right by the door, sitting in a chair near the wall and other was on the other side of the room.

"How do you want to handle this Jade?" Tori said.

Jade pulled out a wooden stake and some holy water, then handed it to Tori. "Let's rush them. Let's try to take one or more of the humans alive. They may know something. I'll go for the guy by the door, you get his friend."

Tori nodded, as the moved to the door. Turning the doorknob ever so slowly the realized it was unlocked. Once they got the doorknob turned, Jade made a quiet count down.

"3…2…1…Go"

Jade yanked the door open and rushed inside. The man in the chair didn't had time to react before Jade grabbed the man and slammed his head against the wall. A second later the man in the chair was on the floor and out cold.

Tori rushed the other man, who had turned his back to the door as they entered. Tori ran across the room and got to him just as he began to turn around. Just as he was opening his mouth to cry out, Tori smashed him in the Jaw with a punch that would rival Muhammad Ali. It was a clean knock out blow that sent the man flying, where he landed in the corner.

Jade quickly looked over to Tori and nodded in approval. Jade was really beginning to like this extra strength. Jade then motioned to the door leading further into the building.

They cautiously opened the door which led to a hallway. The smell of vampires became stronger as they walked down the dimly lit corridor, which led to a door. As they approached they could hear voices coming from the inside of the door.

Voice #1 "How many are we supposed to sire tonight?"

Voice #2 "Only 10 tonight. But we'll need an additional 5 in order to feed them."

Voice #3 "Didn't you say tomorrow night is where we have to really get busy."

Voice #2 "Yes, they want at least 30 more created tomorrow night.

Voice #4 "Here is the first one as you requested sir.

Voice #1: "Strap her to the table.

Voice #3 Chuckling. "She'll make a cute little blood sucker won't she?"

Suddenly they could hear Cat's unmistakable voice cry out. "Please, don't please. I wanna go home. Please."

The sound of Cat's panic stricken voice enraged Jade. A moment later she burst thought the door and instantly transformed into her wolf form.

Tori could see it was a medium sized room. It had 2 other doors going out. In the center was a large table with metal chains on the bottom and the sides. Tori could see That Cat, at this moment was being strapped to the table by two men. One of which was a vampire. Two other vampires were near the table.

Jade as soon as she finished transforming, leapt at the first vampire. With a in a second she had him pinned to the ground. He put his right arm up defensively, but Jade simply sank her fang into it. The vampire began to howl as his arm was quickly bitten off. A swift strike by her sharp claws severed the vampire's neck, killing it.

Tori meanwhile rushed the man to one side of the table. He reached out his arms to grapple her but she grabbed onto him and slammed him against the wall with such force his back and rib cage shattered. He stood there up against the wall for a moment when blood started to come from his mouth. A second later he slid to the ground, very dead.

Just as she turned around the 2nd vampire, who was on the other side of the table, jumped her. Tori, who had been taking Judo lessons, was quickly able to throw him to the floor. Tori then pulled the wooden stake from her waistband and shoved it right through his heart. The vampire shuddered briefly then made an inhuman shriek. Tori got up and stepped back as the vampire's skin rapidly turned grey and quickly began to turn to dust.

Jade after dispatching the first vampire, quickly turned to the third as he be backed away in fear. Slowly, teeth barred, Jade advanced on the vampire. He then turned to see Tori now advancing on his side. He lurched at Tori and with a solid punch knocked her backwards. Jade at that point, leaped at the vampire and savagely tore it to pieces.

The entire time, Cat was laying there half strapped to the table watching in complete shock. As Tori went up to free cat, Jade turned back into a human.

"Are you alright baby?" Jade said, as she walked up to help free cat.

Tori nodded. "He just smashed me in the Jaw pretty good. It may leave a bruise but I'll be fine."

Turning her attention to Cat, Tori gently stroked Cat's hair. "Are you alright Cat? You're safe now."

"Tori! Cat blurted out as she quickly wrapped her arms around the Latina and began to cry.

"I think she's just frightened." Tori said as she rubbed Cat's back.

Jade nodded and put a hand on Cat's shoulder. "You're going to be fine Cat." Jade then looked around and walked to the door.

"Tori. You calm Cat down, while I go and see if there are any others."

Jade made a quick search of the warehouse. She found no one else but found one room of interest. It was filled with Coffins, at least 40 of them. Just the sight of them made Jade very nervous. She pulled out her wooden stake and began to throw them open. Only two of them had vampires in them, which Jade quickly drove stakes through their hearts. Having destroyed them, she moved on.

Jade returned to the room, where Cat seemed much calmer. She was sitting on the table, next to Tori.

"So both you and Jade are werewolves? But good werewolves?"

"Yes Cat, were both good werewolves." Tori reassured her.

"Speak for yourself Vega." Jade said with a smirk as she walked into the room. Jade then pointed to a different door. "Is this were everyone else is?"

"Cat nodded. "Yes, Beck is in there too. He was over at my house working on a project we both got assigned to for our writing class. This man came to the door and said his friend was hurt. When we went out to help. They pulled guns on us."

Jade's smirk widened as she walked to the door. "Ohh. I get to rescue my ex-boyfriend. How delicious."

Jade promptly gave the wooden door a solid kick which sent it flying off its hinges. She walked in to the room so see 4 people inside. A man and 2 women who looked to be in their 20's and Beck.

Jade just gave Beck a crooked smile and said in mock happiness. "Hi honey, I'm home, What's for dinner?"

Beck's jaw dropped open in utters shock. A few seconds later, he began to speak.

"Ja…Ja…Ja" He quickly stammered.

Jade just rolled her eyes. "It's pronounced Jade." She then looked other 3 frightened individuals.

"You would think that after dating me for 2 years, this buffoon would be able to say my name correctly."

"Are you going to hurt us?" The man said.

"No boys and girls, I'm not going to hurt you. But in the meantime just stay put and be quiet. We'll have you home in a jiff."

Jade motioned to Beck. "Follow me."

Having no other choice, Jade and Tori explained the facts to Cat and Beck. Jade even gave a little demonstration. She turned into a wolf and viciously snarled at Beck, frightening him half out of his wits, before Tori told her to stop.

"Jade cut that out. You've made your point." Tori snapped at Jade, who then began to turn back.

"Beck, I'd advise you to be very nice to Jade and do whatever she tells you." Tori said.

Beck nodded, still very frightened. "OK."

Tori thought for a second. "Jade what do we do now? Shouldn't we get out of here?"

Jade was about to say yes, when she suddenly realized she had very nicely painted herself into a corner. She wasn't going to rescue the others but when she saw Cat there, she dumped her own plan which was very hypocritical. Jade realized that if the vampires knew that this location was now in enemy hands, the gig would be up. Jade stood there silently berating herself for her own stupidity for a few moments, while she figured her next move.

"Hey here's a laptop." Cat said as she looked at a desk in the corner. On a plain metal desk in the corner was a laptop. Tori went over to it but it was password protected.

"We can't leave. Whole new plan people." Jade said out loud.

Jade pointed to Beck. "Beck, go down the hall to the office. Lock the outside door and keep an eye on the parking lot. Yell out if anyone shows up"

Beck made a small smile. "Got it Jade?" Then he left the room.

"Tori, call your dad, give him this address. Tell him the situation and have him run down who ever owns or rent's this building. That may lead us somewhere. We're going to make this place look like it's still in vampire hands." Jade said to Tori.

Jade then searched the pockets of the vampires. Though they had turned to dust, their clothes remained. Eventually she pulled out a set of keys which she threw to Cat.

"Cat. Take the car that goes with these keys and take the three in the other room to their homes. Tell them that to forget this ever happened. Then I want you to get that movie makeup kit you have from your home and bring it back here. We may need to create some vampires of our own. In case we get visitors."

Tori looked at the computer. "What about the computer. I think Sinjin could probably get us into it. It may have useful information."

Jade shuddered at the mention of Sinjin but seemed to relent. "Tori give him a call and have him run out here. Tell him there's 40 bucks in it for him."

"Me, I'm going to have a nice little chat with our two sleeping friends in the other room." Jade then said with a rather evil smile.

About 20 minutes later Jade had both men tied to chairs facing each other in a small room just off the office. Jade threw some water on each of them, waking them up. Then she went and sat down in a chair against the wall, facing them both.

"Ok Bozo's who's going to let me know what's going on?" Jade said in a rather playful fashion.

"Fuck you." Said the first man, who was taller.

The second man, who was shorter, just sneered at Jade and said nothing.

Jade nodded her head with a smirk. "Ok, I get it. You see an 18 year old girl and you think. Just how bad can she be? She's just a kid. Since I'm a kid then let's play a kids game shall we? I think I remember how it goes."

Jade began to speak slowly in a sing song voice, pointing her finger back and forth from man to man with every syllable.

"Cinder Cinder Cinderella"

"Went upstairs to kiss a fella"

"Kissed a snake by mistake"

"How many doctors did it take?"

Jade smirked. "Let's say 4"

"1..2..3..4" She counted as she kept moving her finger from man to man.

"And you are not it." She said with her finger pointing at the smaller man.

Jade then got off her chair, walked to the taller man and calmly twisted his head around breaking his neck. She then kicked the chair over and pointed to him.

"OK, his death was quick and painless. If you don't fully cooperate with me, yours will be very long and painful. I'm going to go medieval on your ass to put it bluntly. So start talking." Jade said with a look of deadly seriousness in her eyes.

The man looked at his dead companion and gasped. "Su..Sure. What ever you want to know. Please don't kill me."

"Do you know when the vampires plan to launch their attack?" She said, as she walked up to him.

"I think they are going to attack in 2 days. Not..Not tomorrow night but the night after." He stammered nervously.

Jade sighed and nervously ran her hands through her hair. "So I have less than 48 hours. Fuck."

**Jade doesn't screw around doesn't she? Things are heating up that's for sure.**


	20. All kind's of decisions

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**The wolf in me**

**Chapter 20 – All kind's of decisions.**

**No one's pov**

Jade smiled. "Ok, now were on proper terms. Do you expect anyone else to arrive here tonight?"

The man shook his head. "As far as I know, No. They were just supposed to grab a few more. Not much was supposed to happen until tomorrow night. Of all the locations we have in town, this one is the newest."

"How often does anyone call these guys? Check up on them." Jade asked.

"I think they're not supposed to communicate unless it's an emergency. So I doubt anyone will call any of them." He answered.

"Do you know of any other places like this? Oh and what's your name by the way?"

"My name is Ed. I only know of one other. It's in an old tool and die factory on Harbor Avenue and Wells. That place is crawling with Vampires. Are you going to kill me?"

Jade smirked. "If you cooperate, no. My goody goody girlfriend will probably make me keep my word too. So be nice to her. Have you met the head honcho, a gal named Livia?"

Ed shook his head. "No. I heard her mentioned in passing but I've never met or seen her. "

Jade motioned to the laptop. "Who's was that?"

"It belonged to Jason, he was the vampire in charge here. You killed him."

Jade got up from her chair and walked to the door. "Well Ed, You've been very cooperative. I'm going to leave you tied to the chair for a bit. So just sit tight and be quiet and nothing bad will happen to you."

Ed nodded to Jade as she left.

Jade walked back to the front office where she found Beck. He was sitting at a chair by the window, looking out onto the parking lot.

"Where's Tori?" Jade asked with concern.

Beck looked over to Jade. "Oh, she was hungry, so she went out to get some coffee and some food for everyone. She found there's a burger joint a few blocks away. She took one of the cars in the lot and said she'll be back in a bit with some burgers and fries."

Jade nodded, sat in a chair and put her feet up on the desk. "Any signs of life out there?"

Beck shook his head. "Nada, nothing."

There was a few moments of awkward silence before Jade finally broke it. "Why did you cheat on me?"

Beck looked to the floor and shuffled his feet. "I'm not sure exactly. It wasn't like one specific thing. Kate was just so nice and we just started to talk one day after school. You were off at an audition or something. We just sort of clicked. I think it was the thrill of doing something you're not supposed to do. We had not been getting along. I didn't think you were listening to me anymore. Kate wanted to listen. I am sorry."

Jade's neutral expression didn't change, except for the fact that she looked to the side for a moment. "I'm sure you are. Didn't she dump you right after I exposed you two?"

Beck nodded. "I'm sort of seeing Alicia Polinski right now."

Jade thought for a moment. "Blonde hair, nice smile. I think she's in show choir."

"Yeah, that's the one. You and Tori seem to be inseparable. The whole werewolf thing is kind of hard to get my mind around though. Tori said you were more than her girlfriend that she was your mate. What does that mean?"

Jade's mouth curled up into a small smile. "There is a physical and mental bond between us. I can feel what she feels sometimes and when were intimate with each other we even can read each others minds from time to time. It's a closeness that's hard to describe. I don't feel quite right when she's not around. In the truest sense, she is my soul mate."

"I'm glad for you." Beck said quietly. "Oh and thank you again. It's all hard to believe and you're the queen no less."

Jade smirked. "I most certainly am, so you'd better stay on my good side."

"I didn't think I was on your good side."

Jade got up and looked out the window. "You're not. But you stayed and helped, so you moved a bit closer to it. Right now I need help and I do appreciate it."

Jade went and sat back down to wait for either Tori or Sinjin arrive.

"Someone's coming, a car just pulled in." Beck said, causing Jade to stand up.

"Who?"

"It's Sinjin." Beck said as he opened the door.

"Hello Jade" Sinjin said, with an eager smile that sent chills down the werewolf queens back.

"Sinjin, I have a job for you. There is a laptop in the other room. I need to see what's on it. Can you help me?" Jade said.

Sinjin seemed to light up at the prospect of helping Jade. "Unless it's got some super encryption, I should be able to hack it."

"Good" Jade said as she led him down the hallway to the room with the computer.

"Here's the laptop, Just holler when you find something." Jade said before she left the room.

Jade went back to the front office and reported the location of the other vampire nest that was told to her to Tori's uncle Frank. He said they would check it out. A few minutes after that, Tori returned with coffee, soda and food.

"Hey baby, I have food and coffee." Tori said as she walked in with a couple of bags.

Jade grabbed a container of coffee and took a long drink. "Hmmm…that's what I needed."

Tori handed some fries and a hamburger to Beck. "So Jade, did one of our friends talk?"

Jade grabbed a burger and took a bite. "One of them did."

Tori gave Jade rather dubious look. "And what about the other one?"

"He won't be talking ever again." Jade said with a smirk. "Oh and Sinjin arrived. He's in the other room working on the laptop."

Tori briefly grunted in displeasure but otherwise said nothing and started to eat. Tori considered what they did a necessary evil, but she didn't have to like it. They ate their food largely in silence then did the only thing they could do, which was wait.

After about an hour Sinjin called from the other room. "Hey guy's I'm in."

Tori and Jade, went down to where Sinjin was while, Beck watched the door. "I got past the protection and reset his password to the word Jade.

"I'm so honored." Jade said with just a hint of sarcasm to her voice.

"There doesn't appear to be much on it. Someone installed one of those heavy duty erasing programs. It's a program that can be used to permanently delete old files." Sinjin pointed out.

Jade opened the email. There were only 3 emails.

The first was a junk email for Viagra. The second one seemed to be a receipt for a bill of sale.

It was a receipt for 40 coffins to be delivered to this address. The seller was the "Universal casket company of Arizona. But the buyer was listed as La Noche enterprises.

The third one was a small message with an excel spreadsheet attachment.

The message said. "Here is the updated list. As always permanently delete the old list and all other old correspondence. Security is of prime importance."

"Let's see what this list is." Jade said as she opened the file.

All three of them looked over the file. It appeared to be very long list of names and addresses. There were well over a thousand entries. The addresses were from both the local area and all over the world.

"What's this?" Jade said.

Tori moved took the mouse and moved the list down to a name, and then to another name. As she continued to do it, her face became more and more white.

"They must have been spying on us for years. This is a list of the address of nearly every werewolf in the dam world. It even lists the estimated number of werewolves living at the residence." Tori said with dismay.

Jade thought for a moment. "So they know where every one lives. They can hit us where we live and they know exactly where everyone lives."

Tori pulled out her phone and began to dial. "Uncle Frank." We have some news. "The vampires have assembled a database of from what it looks like, the address of every werewolf in the world. "

"I'm going to send a copy of the database for him. Tell him to distribute it." Jade said as she forwarded the email.

Jade pulled out 40 bucks and handed it to Sinjin. "Here's your pay. You can leave now. Thank you."

He looked for a moment as if he expected something else but finally just took the money and left the room.

"Ok, Ok, Talk to you later uncle frank." Tori said as she hung up. "Jade, he's going to see to it all pack leaders get a copy of the list and then they can start to take appropriate precautions."

"Hey Guys, check this out!" They heard beck say from down the hall.

The all emerged into the office, where they found Beck going through a box.

"I found this in the corner. The shipping label was dated last week. Shipped to La Noche enterprises." He pulled out of the wrapping in the box, what appeared to be a small plastic box with antennas on it.

"These are cell phone Jammers I think." Beck said.

Sinjin who hadn't left yet, walked up and examined one. "Yes they are and they're top of the line. Set one or two up outside a building and no one inside would be able to make any cell calls."

Tori glanced at the box. "Beck, how many are in there?"

Beck looked in the box and counted. "30"

"Fuckers think of everything." Jade muttered. "I'll bet they are going to set these up at each place they attack. That way the werewolves inside can't call for help or warn anyone." Jade then picked up the box and handed it to Beck. "Put this box in the back of the car that Tori was just using. We're going to use these bad boys when we attack."

"Another car is coming." Tori said looking out the window. "Oh it's Cat."

Cat got out of the car holding the makeup case she had been asked to bring and came inside.

Jade smiled and examined the makeup case. "Thank's Cat. This may be needed. To make someone look just a bit more like a vampire. As I see it, one of our people will have to man this place until we launch our attack. If anyone shows up and the place is deserted they may get suspicious. So with someone here, they can be either bluffed or killed."

"So when is the attack going to be launched?" Tori asked.

"They are launching their in 48 hours. So we're going to launch ours within 24, there simply is no choice."

"So what do we do now? Just wait?" Beck asked.

Jade shook her head. "As strange as it sounds, all of us have school tomorrow so I'll have to see to it we get some others to replace us for the rest of the night. I'm going to have to fill in the other pack leaders what we've learned so far."

With a quick phone call, 5 werewolves with acting experience were found and dispatched to the warehouse. They were filled in on all the details and told to try to bluff any visitors and if all else failed, kill them. They were told to keep the prisoner on ice until the attack started. The make up kit was left for them to use. Cat, Beck and Sinjin were all sent home. Jade figured they wouldn't hit Cat's house a second time, considering they don't know she was rescued.

Tori and Jade arrived at Tori's home, where a number of people were there coordinating the search effort. Jade and Tori filled in everyone present and the other pack leaders all that they knew.

"You should check out this La Noche enterprises. Maybe it can lead us to something." Jade noted.

"La Noche?" Said one of the werewolves present.

"It means "The Night" In Spanish." David Vega noted.

"If we can find all the local vampire hideouts, hopefully we can figure out which one Livia is at." Tori's uncle Frank said.

"I doubt she'll be at any of them." Jade said, while starring at a map of the city.

"How would you know that?" Frank said.

"My beautiful Tori, shells out big bucks every month for both Elle and Vogue magazines. Up to this point I thought it a complete waste of money and time." Jade started, before interrupted by Tori.

"Jade!" Tori protested.

Jade continued ignoring Tori's protest. "When Tori met Livia she from reading all that fashion crap, recognized Livia was wearing all very high end designer clothes. She had Jimmy Choo shoes, A Donna Karan dress and a Louie Vuitton handbag. Tori said they all looked very high end, possibly designer originals. This chick has very expensive tastes. All the lairs we've found out are in either old factories or warehouses. She ain't going to be spending no time in some dusty warehouse with the riff raff. She'll be staying somewhere nice. A 5 star hotel, condo or mansion. In addition to finding all the lairs, we need to find her digs."

"Tori said we attack in less than 24 hours?" Frank asked.

"Yes, as soon as I feel we've found most or all of the lairs, we'll hit them all at once. However, we will attack at 10 pm tomorrow evening regardless. Hopefully during tomorrow we can unravel their network and find where the bastards are hiding."

The assembled group, nodded in acknowledgment of Jade's orders.. Tori at this point sat down and talking with her sister, while Jade listened to various reports from around the globe. Not knowing much about military matters, Jade deferred to the judgment of those who had actual military experience. She did make an occasional suggestion or comment.

As they neared the end of the discussion, Frank brought up a man who appeared to be in his 80's. He looked still somewhat fit but, was wearing an eye patch. "Jade, I want you to meet someone. This is Ben Gibson. You're going to face an ancient vampire. They are a lot stronger that the slugs you've taken out already. Frank took out an ancient vampire in the 40's. I think you may benefit from his knowledge."

Jade normally hated having to take advice, but this was a very special case. "Pleased to meet you Ben." Jade said, as she shook his hand. "So what advice can you give me?"

Ben smiled. "As vampires get older they get stronger. Something about the more life force they drink the stronger they get. This gal has been drinking blood for 2000 years. She will be much stronger, faster and tougher than any vampire you've encountered. You will not be able to just knock off her head. Her skin will be almost like steel. You'll be able to claw her but not easily."

"Tell me about the one you took out?" Jade asked.

"It was WWII and we learned that a very old vampire had decided to join the Nazi cause. I know it sounds bizarre, but believe me it really happened. It's a long story but the werewolves in allied high command decided he needed to be taken out. They dug up 3 of the toughest werewolves they could find. Me and two others. They parachuted us into Austria near his castle. We snuck in and confronted him." The man said, with a slight far away look.

"You won?"

He shook his head sadly. "We won, but I was the only survivor. He took out the two others and took out one of my eyes. He was extremely fast, he didn't go for killing blows right off. He liked to cripple them at first. My compatriot tried to defend the one that was crippled and they both got killed. You need to keep attacking. If you go on defense, she'll tear you apart."

Jade exhaled from her mouth, looking a bit nervous. "How to I take her out?"

"From what I hear you're the toughest werewolf period. Your strength is a match for hers. In your wolf form your speed will match hers. You're going to have to stake her through the heart. In order to do that, you will need to beat the shit out of her, subdue her. One thing that may help is to constantly change forms. It will make her have to constantly change tactics. In your human form, you're a bit smarter and can use weapons. But my best piece of advice is, don't underestimate her, she's probably the oldest and deadliest creature on this planet."

Jade nodded and shook his hand. "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind."

A short while later, Tori took Jade by the hand. "Come on, it's late, there's nothing you can do here tonight. Everyone is searching. They don't need you right now, but I need you. Make love to me."

Tori took Jade up to her room where she slowly undressed her mate. The bond between them was now ever stronger with Jade's new status as werewolf. They fell together on the bed and made passionate love. It was a wonderful beautiful experience for the both of them. But during the entire time, the thought of the fight Jade knew she had to have lurked in her mind. It weighed on her mind heavily.

Some part of her wondered if this was the last time she would ever make love to Tori. During the moments of closest intimacy Jade was able to shield those thoughts from Tori. She didn't want Tori to know just how much she was worried.

Eventually they finished and lay in bed in each others arms. Tori fell asleep very quickly but Jade remained awake, starring out the window. The worries now plagued her more than ever as a series of thoughts ran through her head.

"Wherever you go, I go" Jade remembered Tori's words.

"Stronger, faster, tougher than any vampire you encountered." Jade could hear Ben's voice in her head.

Again Jade thought of Ben's words in her head. "She's the oldest and deadliest creature on the planet."

"Tori will never voluntarily leave my side." Jade thought to herself.

"Cripple them at first" Jade muttered out loud.

"The one tried to defend the crippled one and they both got killed." Jade thought.

"Your fate is my fate." Jade thought of Tori's words, as she looked at the sleeping form of the woman she loved. That disturbed Jade immensely. She didn't want Tori to die. Jade wondered if Tori being there would be a distraction. What if Tori got really hurt. Jade wondered if that would affect her own fighting skill.

Lying there with Tori sleeping next to her, Jade made a decision. She didn't want her mate to die, even if she did. Jade loved Tori more than life itself. Jade would die to protect Tori.

Jade decided she would face Livia alone. It was the only way to make absolutely sure her mate would be safe.

Jade kissed Tori on the forehead. "I love you."

Tori stirred briefly and then clung closer to Jade.

"It's the only way." Jade said quietly to herself.

**Things are building up. The attack is less than 24 hours away and Jade has decided to face Livia alone. Jade simply doesn't want Tori to die, period. She maybe not thinking too rationally but love is often very irrational.**

**I have a question. With the discovery of those three girls in Ohio, i was inspired to write a one off Jori fiction that was inspried by those events. i'm about 2/3'rds done. In a nutshell, one vanishes and the other is left to cope. what happens when after a number of years the missing one turns up. But I'm hesistant to put it out as some may consider it in bad taste. Those girls did really suffer and putting out a Jori story along those lines may be insensitive. What do you all think?**


	21. Things i have to do today

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**The wolf in me**

**Chapter 21 – Things I have to do today.**

**Jade's POV**

The buzzing of the alarm woke me up at 6:30. My first sensation was feeling the body of the tanned, naked form of Tori next to me. For about a second as I could feel the warmth of Tori's body pressed against me, everything was perfect. That was, until I thought of the things I had to do today.

1) Test in music theory class.

2) Organize and fight a war

3) Destroy an ancient vampire. (Assuming I can find the fucking thing)

4) Try to keep Tori from getting killed

5) Try to keep myself from getting killed.

At this point I closed my eyes and tried to smother myself with a pillow. I briefly considered stepping in front of a bus. But considering the fact that I'm nearly indestructible, I'd only wreck the bus. I wasn't out of bed yet and I was already stressing. Suddenly the pillow was pulled off me by a grinning naked girl.

"Morning Lover!" She said happily.

I frowned. "Life was so much easier, when I hated you"

Tori just smiled and traced a pattern around the areola on my right breast sending a small tingle through my body. "I love you too baby. My poor angel is in a bad mood."

She then slapped me on the ass. "Come on buster, I know what you need. Get in the shower now. Someone needs a quickie in the shower before school."

I groaned and didn't move. I was too tired and crabby to want to do anything at that moment. I had planned on going to school today to attempt to retain some semblance of normalcy.

Tori narrowed her eyes and slapped me on the ass so hard it left a hand print. It actually stung. "That wasn't a request! Now get your naked ass in the shower for sex or I'll drag it in there. NOW MOVE!" Tori commanded.

Normally I'm the dominant one, but occasionally Tori likes to be the alpha. She was very much an alpha this morning. I wondered why, perhaps it was because one or both of us might end up dead by the next morning. Maybe she was just really really horny. In any case, I jumped off the bed and ran to the shower.

I've been giving orders and been in charge since it was discovered I was werewolf queen. But for a few minutes, I took a break and let myself be Tori's plaything. It was then I realized that Tori, being my bonded mate, sensed my already rising stress level and decided I needed a good shower fucking.

I turned on shower and stepped into the warm refreshing water. The beads of water streaming down my body, improved my mood slightly. I didn't have much time to think because a second later Tori pushed me against the wall and began to kiss me furiously. Her kiss was hard and forceful. As soon as our tongues met, hers quickly dominated mine.

I could barely keep up. It was like someone jacked up her sex hormones about a 1000%. Her hands and lips were all over me. She sensed perfectly what I needed. I just needed to be dominated and fucked. Just as a brief break from the crushing pressure that was firmly on my shoulders.

"Who's my good little queen slut." She barked.

"I am, mistress." Mistress seemed like the appropriate thing to say.

Tori hummed in approval as she continued to ravish me. All over her hands and lips moved. Never in one spot for more than one second. Once or twice I tried to kiss her back but she roughly pinned me to the wall, using a lot of her strength. I forget sometimes, she's nearly as strong as me. I just let my mind slide into oblivion as she dominated me. Already I could feel the heat building up inside of me.

"Does my slut want to be fucked?" She said between rough kisses across my shoulder.

"Yes" I muttered between moans of pleasure.

Suddenly she slapped me in the face, startling me. "YES, WHAT?" She barked, looking genuinely angry. She's not a bad actress.

"Yes, please mistress, fuck me." I said quickly, earning a grim smile from Tori.

She put her fingers around my chin and moved her head to face me. "Little queen slut will have to earn her orgasm today. Suck my titties bitch!"

I don't know why her being such a bitch was so arousing but i was enjoying it. I immediatly put her left breast into my mouth and began to suckle. Moving my tongue all around and over the nipple. I could hear Tori made a small series of moans as she arched her back slightly. I worked that one for several minutes until she slapped me. The thing is she hit actually rather hard, it only exicted me more.

"You're ignoring the other one. Suck it NOW!"

"Yes Mistress" I said as Quickly moved to the other one. Repeating the same treatment it's twin got. Lovingly suckling on it. As i did that i could feel her fingers gently move up and down my sides.

After a few minutes more i released her breast with a pop and gazed at her. "Has Tori's slut earned her orgasm" I said now very into it.

"Not quite but we're pressed for time so I'll give this one on credit, with interest." She said playfully.

She pushed herself against me and moved her right hand down between my legs. Slowly she began to touch and caress my center. It was already wet, but she already knew that as she could smell it. It was nice being taken, I could feel a lot of the stress and tension drain away as I came nearer to the edge.

I closed my eyes as I made a loud moan.

"LOOK AT ME!" She shouted. "Don't look away from me for a second!" She barked as she starred into my eyes. For this moment, I was her personal fuck toy. I would do anything she wanted me to do. I may have been queen of the werewolves but she ruled me.

I stared deep into her eyes. I could see behind the façade of rough sex and domination, all the love that I knew lurked behind it all. I could feel our minds connecting as it did when were most intimate. I took careful caution to not think of Livia or that I must face her alone.

"Cum for me baby" I heard her voice in my mind as she suddenly thrust two fingers deep inside of me. I shuddered instantly as a jolt of pleasure shot through me.

She began to thrust her fingers in and out of me harder and harder. With each thrust I felt a wave of pleasure. With each thrust I looked deeper into her eyes. With each thrust I belonged to her even more.

"I know what you need Jade. You need me." I heard her voice ring out in my mind.

My brain was half scrambled from the pressure building up inside of me. All I could think of in answer was "Take me"

She thrust fast and harder, blasting me with a mixture of pain and pleasure. All I could do is moan and breathe faster and faster as finally it broke.

I let out a long slow moan as the orgasm rose from with in me. For a few moments, the pressures and worries were carried away by the current of pleasure that Tori had emerged me in. A moment Later Tori closed her eyes as she felt the echo orgasm flow through her.

It's so strange how our bodies and minds become so connected that when one of us has an orgasm the other one will soon after. Though it's not nearly as strong. But it's beyond beautiful to think that we are very much in a way experiencing the same orgasm.

In those moments, there is no me, there is no Tori. Individually we cease to exist. There is only us. I continued my long moan of pleasure as somewhere deep inside of me, I could feel my wolf howl in pleasure. I could hear Tori's wolf do the same.

After that I just collapsed into Tori's arms as the orgasm faded. She held me up as I let the tension drain away. She was right, that was exactly what I needed.

"I love you" I said softly.

"I love you too."

By 8 o'clock Tori and I were walking into school. There wasn't much for me to actually do during the day itself so I just told them to keep me advised what was going on.

By 9:30 I got email from Tori's uncle on my phone with promising news. The company La Noche Enterprises that had been on the shipping labels, was found to have either bought or rented properties in several cities west of the Mississippi in the last 2 months. A quick check found they were all crawling with vampires.

They had used one company in the west half of the country to acquire all the properties. In one fell swoop we found the address of every Vampire lair west of the Mississippi. It was surmised that in various regions, different companies were being used to get the properties.

It was found that La Noche Enterprises was just a subsidiary of a shell company. I set our people to work on researching everything about that company in hopes of finding more info. In the countries where Lairs had been discovered, we were able to find the company used to get the property to located all the others. In other words, once we found one lair in an area, we could quickly locate all the others using corporate records.

But by 12 noon we had made progress, but in my opinion not enough. Some records were available online but in some areas, they were not. Our people had to dash off to the appropriate local offices to look up the records. We had Werewolves in 62 cities or metropolitan areas around the globe. By noon we had discovered the Lairs in 24 of them. There were of course some of our people living in remote areas, but we guessed that they would be attacked once the cities were cleared out.

As the day progressed, we made steady but slow progress. From piecing together various records, our people discovered that Livia had a nice little corporate empire. She did her very best to keep it under the radar. She also did the best to keep herself out of the news. For a person who was extremely rich, that's not always easy.

From a few werewolves that were in government, we were told that it was suspected that she was a major arms dealer in addition to several legitimate businesses. I checked my phone as the last bell of the day rang to see the latest figures. All the lairs in 39 areas had been located so far.

I grunted in displeasure and looked time on my phone. It was 4:00 in the afternoon. I would love to launch the attack now but we less than 2/3's of them located. So we had to wait. I wanted to wipe the most of them out.

Even more frustrating. Was the fact that in this area, we could find no trace of Livia herself. I knew she was nearby. I could just feel it. But where I didn't know. Though one tidbit of interest was dug up.

Though she tried to avoid the press at all times, once or twice she was photographed at some fancy event, like an opera opening. In each case she was in the back ground. But also in each case the same person was with her. It was that Vampire who looked like a cop. The one Tori and I assaulted. I guessed that he was her consort and probably her 2nd in command.

Tori was by my side giving me moral support and love when ever she could. Between classes I would check messages and emails to get the latest progress.

Well the day ended and as we were walking out to my car, Beck stopped by.

"Hey Tori and Jade. I hope you don't mind but I was wondering if there was anything I could to help." He said eagerly.

I was pleasantly surprised. "Why?"

"Well, they kidnapped me and Cat for starters. In any case they need to be stopped."

I looked to Tori who gave me an approving nod. "Well I'm not sending you up against any vampires as I don't feel like attending your funeral. But help will be needed at Tori's home tonight. That's going to be the headquarters so to speak. We'll need people to check in with other areas on how they are doing. Basically manning the phones, You up for that?"

"I can do that." He said with a nod.

"Good. Be there at 8 pm." I said.

He left us after that. Tori took my hand and walked me to my car. I could feel that stress level rising again. But it wasn't too bad. Our little session in the shower was a great help to me. I just wanted to get the shit over with so I could try and have some slightly normal life.

We got back to Vega's house, ate dinner and waited. By 7 o'clock things began to come together. I was informed we had the lairs found in 49 cities. Only 13 more to go, I thought. I was tempted to go right then but I want this to be one night and it's done.

At nine O'clock, I had every one assemble outside of the buildings we were going to hit. Me, Tori, Frank, Tori's dad and 3 werewolves who were also police officers were in a van nearby the building with the biggest amount of vampires inside. I was holding off, because they were still digging through corporate records. We still had 4 areas were we still hadn't located the lairs. I decided to wait. There was still no sign of where Livia might be.

The sun had set at 8:30 that day so it was already getting dark when we arrived. The building was a decent sized factory that once made airplane parts. By 9:20 it was fully dark and we were down to 2 cities left. I decided to wait.

All the time Tori was at my side. She'd occasionally give me a kiss or a nice backrub to keep me loose. She did her best to keep me confident and relaxed.

About 9:30 we heard the sound a car with somewhat loud exhaust coming. Through the night vision binoculars I could see what appeared to be a 1970's muscle car drive into the parking lot. It was bring driven by our friend Vampire cop or otherwise known as Liva's consort. A garage door opened and the car drove in.

About 2 minutes later I received word that the lairs in the last few cities had been found and our people were surrounding those buildings. Now every vampire lair in the world had our people around it.

I looked at Tori. She was planning on staying in her human form. Though she was armed with holy water, a cross and a couple of wooden stakes. Some of the group hitting this building would be in wolf form, some in human form.

"You ready Baby." I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

She took my hand. "I'm ready and I'll be by your side all the way." I felt a brief pang of guilt as she said it.

I looked to Frank. "Are all cell phone jamming units in place?

He nodded. "I've been told that everyone in all cites are ready to go."

I took a deep breath. "Give the order and then turn on the cell phone jammers. We attack in 5 minutes."

**Not too much happening here but I needed a chapter to set things up. Next chapter is where the fun begins. Though you got a bit of sexy time at the beginning to make up for it.**


	22. In the Thick of it

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**The Wolf in Me**

**Chapter 22 – In the thick of it.**

**No One's POV**

The order was given and word of it quickly spread all around the globe. Launch the attack. The driver of the van they were in started up it up and began to drive. Around the building the other units were quickly moving to enter the building.

"Let's give them a nice surprise shall we." Jade said to the driver. "Drive right through that garage door."

Tori slipped her fingers into Jade's hand as the black van drove into the parking lot of the old factory and quickly began to pick up speed.

"Brace yourselves" Said Jade as they were about to hit the door.

The black van hit the garage door going 43 miles an hour. With a huge bang that was heard through the entire building the van smashed straight through the door into what appeared to be an indoor parking area. The driver of the van quickly jammed on the brakes, but not before colliding with a parked Cable company van.

The occupants of the Jade's van were shaken up but otherwise ok. "OK, people, let's rock." Jade yelled as she kicked the back door of the van open.

Jade found herself amongst a number of parked cars and vans. There was a cable company van, a florist delivery truck, a UPS Truck, along with a number of other car's and vehicles. Jade guessed some of the cars were to be used in their planned attack.

As the rest of them rushed out about 9 men and one woman, all charged the group, fang's barred. About a second later Jade heard another explosion coming from somewhere else, followed by a second one. Jade knew that was part of the assault team blowing two other doors

Jade immediately transformed into a wolf and charged two vampires. Swiftly she knocked them right down, where Tori close behind quickly drove a wooden stake through the heart of one of them. The other tried to get up, but Jade was quickly able to claw the head off the other. It was a very new vampire and extremely weak.

Quickly the whole garage was filled with confused shouts and sounds of combat. Jade turned to see another werewolf take out a female vampire.

Jade was quickly jumped by another vampire who attempted to sink his teeth into Jade's neck. Tori rushed to her mate's aid and splashed the vampire with holy water, causing it to quickly howl in pain.

"Get your hands off her" Tori screamed as she tackled the vamp, knocking it over. It quickly threw a punch into her Jaw momentarily stunning her. Jade turned around and sank her teeth deep into the vampires head as Tori drove a stake through its heart.

Jade quickly turned back into a human and saw all the vampires in the garage were dead. She then pointed to the doors leading deeper into the building and shouted instructions to all present. "Search the building. Kill them all."

She then turned to Tori and pointed to the nearest door. "Come on baby this way."

Tori followed Jade through the door and into a large open room. It was probably a huge store room. It was filed with coffins, at least 40 by Tori's quick count. Emerging from several coffins were a number of hungry and angry vampires.

Tori noticed a coffin at her feet begin to open, revealing a young woman with bleach blonde hair. She was wearing a t shirt that said "G is for Gansta" and daisy duke's.

"Say goodnight Gracie" Tori said as she quickly jammed a stake into her heart, The female vampire began to scream in agony as it began to die. Just as Jade turned into her wolf form, a door at the far end of the room exploded and several werewolves in wolf form burst in the room.

Jade turned to see a newly sired vampire emerge from its coffin, it appeared to be a street gang member. Ironically from the red it was wearing, Jade guessed that it was a member of the bloods. She quickly pounced and sank her teeth deep into it's neck. Pulling back she still had half its throat in her jaw. One swift blow with her brute strength sent the vampires head flying.

As before the whole room quickly fell into utter chaos as the werewolves and vampires duked it out in the large store room, Jade could hear the sounds of combat going on in other areas of the factory. Though outnumbered almost 4 to 1 the werewolves quickly got the upper hand. Many of the vampires in this location had only been recently sired and many of them had not fed yet.

Jade jumped into a large group of about 7 vampires and started a fight with them all. Tori on the other hand was taking on two vampires herself. One dressed as a waitress and other looked like a college student.

Using some of the Judo she had learned, Tori gave the waitress a solid kick. As it fell back she threw holy water in the other ones eyes. She grabbed a stake and smashed it right through its heart. Pulling the stake out of the dying vampire's heart, she looked to see the waitress vampire hiss angrily at her.

"You are defiantly not getting a tip today." Tori said as she advanced on the vampire. It threw a punch and lunged at her, teeth bared. Tori quickly dodged her and knocked her to the ground.

With a smile on her face and stake in her hand Tori looked at the prone vampire and said. "Your service really sucks." Tori thought the pun was rather clever. She had been trying to think of good action movie type phrases to use. A moment later, the waitress vampire was dying with a stake through her heart.

Tori turned to see Jade doing will handling the 7 vampires she was taking on, when she saw out of the corner of her eye another vampire. It was the policeman vampire from the alley, also the same guy who was Livia's consort. He was headed to what appeared to be a stairway.

"Can't let him get away." Tori said as she saw him move up he stairs. She could see Jade was well busy so she took after the vampire herself. Unlike last time she, was armed with wooden stakes and holy water. She chased the sounds of it up the stairs and finally onto the roof. She could see him trying to use his cell phone. She guessed that he was trying to warn Livia.

He was beginning to move to the fire escape when Tori yelled out.

"Hey fuck face, you can' be leaving the party now. It's just getting started."

The vampire turned as hissed before charging at her. It reached her very quickly and slammed her against a wall. She grunted in pain but quickly gave him a heavy punch. It sent him sprawling backwards.

"Fuck" Tori thought. "This asshole's got some years on him. He's strong."

For almost 10 minutes, Tori attempted to dodge lighting blows and occasionally got a few in herself as she fought the extremely tough vampire. As a werewolf she was extremely strong, but he was also very strong.

Her lip has been split and she had taken a few blows but up to this point Tori was holding her own. At this point, the vampire briefly got an upper hand and flipped her onto her back. It was down by her legs, so it sank its teeth into her upper left leg in an attempt to disable her.

Tori screamed in pain as the vampire bit her in the leg. She managed to punch it several times, and get free of it.

Downstairs, Jade had noticed Tori's absence. Now very worried, she killed the last of the vampires in the room she was in and charged up after Tori's scent.

"Dam Vega, she's always wandering off." Jade cursed as she charged up the stairs. She emerged onto the roof to see Tori fighting with Livia's 2nd in command. As she ran to Tori, she notices that the Latina was now limping slightly.

Just as she got to the scene Tori had charged the vampire tackling it. But not noticing a skylight directly behind the vampire, she and the vampire both crashed through it.

Jade gasped to see Tori and the Vamp fall through the skylight. Jade heard a thud moment later. She looked down to see that Tori and the vampire landed on a car in the garage. The vampire hit the car first and Broke Tori's fall. Tori was able to recover faster and smashed a stake through the still stunned vampires heart. Being a werewolf, Tori can take a huge amount of damage. It hurt like hell to fall 2 stories and land on car but she was only a bit beat up.

Jade ran downstairs to see Tori's dad, attending to several cut's she had. Jade ran up and hugged Tori.

"Are you alright. You shouldn't have wandered off. You were supposed to stay by me." Jade said looking irritated.

"I'm a bit beat up but he's down for the count." Tori said as she pointed to pile of dust and clothes on the ground.

Tori hopped off the car and limped slightly. Noticing that Jade asked. "What happened."

"I think he was trying to disable me. Fucker bit me in the leg." I'll be fine in a bit.

At this point Tori's uncle came up to them. "We've won here. The survivors have been routed. We have people searching the neighborhood."

"Did we lose any?" Jade found herself asking, hoping it would be no.

"Not here, we have a few injuries, but nothing serious."

"Any word on Liva's whereabouts?"

"No" Tori's dad said.

"Shit" Jade cursed silently. "We need to find her, or this shit will just start up again."

At this point Jade noticed a small commotion in one corner of the garage. She walked over to see several werewolves, including the LA pack leader Kevin, standing around a car. It was the car that had been driven by Liva's consort. It was a black 1970's muscle car. All the guys seemed to be marveling at it.

"Wow this thing is sweet" One man said.

"Fucking beauty." Another said.

"What's so big about a car. There are lots of muscle cars. Jade did like the look of the black car, but didn't see nothing too special about it."

Kevin the LA pack leader who was also an auto mechanic stepped forward. "Jade, this is a 1970 Plymouth, Hemi Cuda convertible, only 14 of these bad boys were ever built. This is pretty much the holy grail of muscle cars." Kevin said looking extremely impressed.

"Is it fast?" Tori asked.

Everyone laughed at once. "Oh my god is this fast, it will do 0 to 60 in 5.8 seconds. It will reach a 100 mile per hour an about 13. Max speed somewhere around 140. It has 426 hemi with 425 horsepower. It's fucking rocket ship on wheels. This puppy will blow those shitty street racers out nowadays, clean out of the water."

"Expensive tastes" The two words suddenly ran through Jade's mind, now very impressed by this car.

"I take it this is expensive." Jade said running her hand across the hood of the car.

"A model like this went for over a million at auction about 2 years ago." Kevin said.

Jade then looked at Mr. Vega. "Who is this car registered too?"

Mr Vega smiled as she guessed what Jade was getting at. "I can look it up in the squad car we have outside."

He ran out and came back a few minutes later with a huge smile on his face.

"This care is registered to one Olivia Roman who lives in a very nice mansion up in the Hollywood hills. 417 Crestwood Drive."

Jade chuckled. "O-Livia and she was originally a Roman."

A map was brought out and Jade was shown the location. "That's were Livia is."

Jade smirked and walked to the pile of dust and clothes that was once Livia's consort. A quick set of the pockets produced a set of keys

"Looks like I have a date with Liva." Jade said confidently.

Tori began to limp to the muscle car. Jade sighed. "At least her limp will give me an excuse." Jade thought. "She is hurt."

"Come on Baby Let's go" Tori said.

Jade frowned and shook her head. "I'm sorry Tori but you're injured. I can't have you going with me. She'd pick you off."

Tori kept walking to the car undeterred. "No choice Jade, where you go, I go. You're fate is my fate. I'm your mate remember."

"I'm sorry, but no" Jade said with a look of seriousness that caused Tori's smile to fade away.

"But I'm your mate, I have to come with. I am coming with you." She half whined.

"No your not!" Jade said sternly.

Tori began to get angry. "I AM COMING WITH YOU JADE!" She shouted.

"Restrain her" Jade said looking at some of the other men.

"WHAT!" Tori said in shock as two of the other werewolves grabbed her.

"It's for you own good Tori, You're hurt." Jade said as walked to the car.

Tears suddenly filled Tori's eyes. "NOOO….YOU CAN'T GO WITHOUT ME. I NEED TO BE WITH YOU JADE. DON'T DO THIS TO ME. DON'T YOU LOVE ME! YOU NEVER WERE GOING TO LET ME FACE LIVIA WEREN'T YOU?" Tori screamed, now extremely upset.

Jade flushed red with anger. "I'm doing this because I love you and no I wasn't. You are not going to die!"

Tori began to struggle, causing another man to have to hold her. "Take her home, get her out of here."

The men hesitated for a moment until Jade shouted. "GET HER OUT OF HERE! THAT'S A DIRECT ORDER!"

"You're not going to fight her and that's an order." Jade commanded.

The men took Tori off, as she kept screaming hysterically. "Nooooo….HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO ME? I'M THOUGHT I WAS YOUR MATE. NOOO…..."

Jade lowered her eyes and sighed. She truly hated doing that. Being Tori's mate, Jade could feel Tori's rage and sense of betrayal. Jade also could feel how badly hurt and how she truly felt betrayed by being left behind.

Mr. Vega put a hand on Jade's shoulder. "Thank you."

Jade said nothing and got in the car.

Just before she started the vehicle she shouted some instructions to those present. "I want everyone here to either aid in the taking of the other buildings or mop up operations. Some of the vamps I'm sure have fled. I want them all found and destroyed by morning. Oh and Mr. Vega, I would appreciate it if you called your cop friends and told them not to stop me. Unless you want a police chase, they won't win."

Mr. Vega nodded. "I'll see to it you're not stopped. He then handed her a bundle of with wooden stakes, some holy water and a Glock pistol with extra ammo.

"Pistol?"

"You never know who you might run into? Tori's going to be pissed as is. If you die, she's going to be even more so. Take care Jade." Mr. Vega said.

Jade turned the key and the engine loudly roared to life. "I'll try to come back in one piece."

**Things are heating up. Jade is going to go for Livia while everyone else is mopping up the vampires that are left. More action in the next chapter.**


	23. Hell's Bell's

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. I don't own the rights to any ac/dc songs either.**

**The Wolf in me**

**Chapter 23 – Hell's Bell's**

**Authors Note: If you want to see what the car Jade is driving looks like go to Google Image search and do a search for "1970 Hemi Cuda Convertible" It's a very nice car. **

**No One's POV.**

Jade was beginning to like the power she could feel at her disposal. Just the roar of the engine was exhilarating. The interior of the car was black like the exterior. The dash looked very much like it did when it rolled off the assembly line in 1970. With one exception, a modern stereo system had been installed.

Jade glanced at several CDs' sitting in a rack between the seats. They were mostly classic rock and heavy metal. One peaked her interest and she shoved it in as she began to pull out.

Soon the car was filled by the sound of a very lout bell. "Perfect song" Jade said with a smirk. " AC/DC's excellent album Back in Black, Side one Track one, Hell's Bells" A few moments later the sound of Angus Young's guitar was blasting out of the speakers as she peeled out of the parking lot.

Jade lowered the top as she blasted down the street. "Oh my fucking god, this is fast." Jade said to herself with amazement.

As she burned around a corner the first words of the song began to flow from the speakers.

_I'm a rolling thunder, pourin' rain  
I'm comin' down like a hurricane  
My lightning's flashing across the sky  
You're only young but you're gonna die_

Jade jammed the gearshift in 3rd and began to sing along as she headed towards the highway. She was on a mission of death and nothing was going to stop her.

_I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives  
Nobody's putting up a fight  
I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell  
I'm gonna get ya, Satan get ya_

_Hell's Bells  
Yeah, Hell's Bells  
You got me ringin' Hell's Bells  
My temperature's high, Hell's Bells_

Jade slammed the car into 4th gear as she flew onto the highway. She could feel wind rush through her raven colored locks as she passed 80 miles per hour. It was a almost ungodly feeling of power as she watched the car needle rise steadily, past 90, past 100, past 110.

Jade kept singing the AC/DC song as she flew past the other cars on the highway.

_I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine  
If you're into evil you're a friend of mine  
See my white light flashing as I split the night  
'Cause if Good's on the left,  
Then I'm stickin' to the right_

The song kept going and Jade kept singing. She felt very bad about Tori, but she knew Tori was safe and that's all that mattered. Jade wanted to focus her full attention on her mission of doing's death's work.

Before she knew it she was pushing 135 miles per hour, blasting the Back in Black Album all they way. The other cars doing 70 or 80 miles per hour now looked like they were standing still.

"This is just fucking crazy, I'm keeping this car. Definitely got to keep this car."

As she neared her off ramp another great song stormed out of the speakers.

"Here's one for you baby." Jade said as she began to sing along.

_She was a fast machine  
She kept her motor clean  
She was the best damn woman I had ever seen_

_She had the sightless eyes  
Telling me no lies  
Knockin' me out with those American thighs  
Taking more than her share  
Had me fighting for air  
She told me to come but I was already there_

_The walls start shaking, earth was quaking_

_My mind was aching, we were making it__  
__And you shook me all night long_

_Yeah, you shook me all night long_

She dropped off the freeway and found herself in the winding roads of the Hollywood hills. Though she had to cut her speed the car handled like a dream. A few minutes later she turned up a road and saw Livia's house. Just the top of it was peaking out from behind the driveway gate.

"Knock, Knock" Jade said as she began to speed up. She hit the metal gate going about 50 miles per hour blasting it wide open. She found herself speeding up long driveway leading up to a rather modern looking house. She skidded to a stop right in front of the house and got out of the vehicle. Jade then took off her black leather Jacket and got out of the car.

What looked like a security guards came right out the front door. But Jade already had her pistol out. He raised his pistol but Jade already had hers out. She put 3 slugs into his chest and he crumpled to the ground.

Jade smiled and walked through the front door into the foyer of the large and tastefully decorated mansion.

"Livia, come out to Play–ay. Livia, come out to Play-ay, Livia come out to play-ay" Jade chanted loudly exactly the character of Luther from the 1979 cult film The Warriors. Jade found the film to be silly, but it was a guilty pleasure of hers. Jade briefly thought to when she was seven and went trick or treating as a member of the Baseball Furies street gang from the movie.

Jade could smell a vampire near by but it looked to be a maid. She was dressed in a rather sexy looking french maids outfit. Jade wondered it the maid did more than just clean. She hissed and charged Jade, who easily dodged the vampire. Jade grabbed the vampire and slammed it against a marble pillar. While it was momentarily stunned she shoved a wooden stake through its heart.

As she advanced deeper into the house a second servant vampire attacked her and had its head quickly ripped off.

Jade eventually emerged into a rather large room. It had white walls and a black and white checkered marble floor. On one wall was a bar. In the center was a round wooden table and chairs. It looked rather old. In fact there were antiques in cases all around the room. The room also faced out onto a patio where a large pool could be seen. A large wall of glass separated the room from the patio area.

Jade spotted Livia standing near the bar with a unreadable expression on her face. She was wearing a beautiful white flowing dress. In her hand was a sword.

"And who might you be?" She said icily.

Jade halted across the room and stood next to a display case with what appeared to be an oriental vase in it.

Jade briefly scratched the back of her neck and looked up at Livia. "Well I could say that I'm the head of the house of Fenrir, and that I'm the current queen of the werewolves and am here to avenge my ancestors. I could also tell you that I'm in charge of the army which at this moment is wiping out your unsuspecting vampire army. Those are all of course, very true." Jade smirked and leaned up against the case.

"But all you need to know, is that my name is Jade West and I'm the bitch that's going to send you to hell for putting a scar on my beautiful girlfriends face." Jade really wanted to just take her on, but she decided to play it cool and toy with Livia a bit.

Jade glanced at the Vase in the case. It hand intricate oriental design of a woodland scene. "Tell me. Is this one of those priceless Ming Vases, I hear are so expensive?"

"It's a Ming Dynasty Vase, valued at about 8.4 million dollars."

Jade roughly shoved the whole case over smashing both the case and the vase into a hundred pieces.

"Not anymore!" Jade said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"I hope you realize that I'm going to make you suffer in ways you can't even imagine. I'll make you wish you dead." Livia said, taking a step forward.

Jade chuckled. "You're 2 thousand years old and that's the best threat you can come up with. Oh. I forget you were just some stupid servant weren't you?"

Livia quickly seemed to anger at that insult. "Insolent Dog!" She quickly cursed but soon after composed herself again. " I'll let you know that you and I do have one thing in common."

"Were both descended from Royalty. Except mine's far more grand than yours" She said trying to sound impressive.

Jade advanced to the "Then how come you were just a servant?"

"Well when your mother is the emperor's favorite mistress, you don't exactly get to be in line for succession don't you. After he was murdered, my mother lost her status as mistress and was forced to work as a mere servant. But a member of the Roman Senate employed her and I as servants. He hated the former emperor and it humored him to have the former emperor's mistress and child working in his home. He treated us with the utmost cruelty. My mother worked herself to death in that home. I toiled for years there as well. That fat senator was my very first victim when I became a vampire. Then I killed everyone in that household."

Jade thought for a moment. "So who's daddy anyway?"

"The Roman Emperor Claudius. When his wife Agrippa discovered that he was going to divorce her and elevate my mothers status from mistress to wife, she poisoned him. I was going to kill her myself but her foolish son Nero beat me too it."

Jade, while Livia droned on about her famous relatives, plotted her first move. The sword firmly in Livia's hand was Jade's first worry. She guessed that it was the very same sword that killed King Michael, the last werewolf King. Jade had no intention of being killed by the same blade. Jade guessed that Livia was probably a very skilled swordswoman and she needed to be disarmed first.

Jade moved to a position opposite Livia across from the table but at least 15 feet back from the table itself.

"I can't say I know much about Roman history, but I have heard of Claudus and Nero. Wasn't Nero the guy who fiddled while Rome burned?" Jade said, as she put herself into position.

"Livia chuckled. "The history books were wrong. While Rome burned, he had an orgy instead."

Jade then moved quickly towards the table, turning into a wolf almost instantly. Jade in wolf form darted under the large oak Table and jumped up in a way to flip the table over onto Liva. Who had moved near it.

The table went flying and landed on top of Livia. Jade instantly turned into a human and leapt onto the overturned table. The surprised Livia grunted as Jade landed onto the table. A second later Jade tore the table off of Livia and turned back into a wolf.

Livia was lying on the ground with the sword in her right hand. With lighting speed Jade ran and bit deeply into Livia's right arm. Unlike the other Vampires, Jade barely broke the skin, Though Livia did howl in pain and let go of the sword. Jade found out that her bites and scratches usually just broke the skin, or didn't go very deep.

Turning back into a human Jade grabbed the sword and with all her might threw it out towards the pool just beyond the glass doors. The sword sailed through the glass doors and landed in the deep end of the pool.

A second later, Jade felt herself being picked up. Before she could react, Jade found herself flying through the air straight towards the bar.

"This is gonna hurt!" Jade quickly thought.

Jade sailed over the bar and collided with the forest of multi colored bottles that populated the shelves behind the bar. The shelves broke and the bottles shattered. A second later Jade landed on the ground and was immediately showered by a torrent of broken glass and booze. It was hideously painful as all the shards of glass pierced her skin. Though the wounds healed nearly instantly, Jade couldn't remember being in more pain ever.

"You need to keep on attacking." Jade heard Ben the old man's voice, in her head.

From out behind the bar, Jade leaped out in wolf form and charged Livia. She collided with Livia and they both went flying into a glass display case. It hurt again but Jade shrugged it off an turned back into a human only to get clawed in the left side of the face by Livia.

Jade remembered that any injuries inflicted by Livia won't heal instantly. Ignoring the blood streaming down the side of her face Jade punched Liva three times in the face. Livia herself just shrugged it off.

Jade instead decided to throw Livia. She quickly lurched forward and grabbed the Vampire around the Torso and lifted her up. A second later she felt sharp teeth being sunk into her shoulder.

"Fuck, that didn't work." Jade thought as she flung Livia towards another display case which shattered when Livia collided with it.

Jade turned into a wolf and once again charged. But as she reached Livia she felt a sharp almost burning pain in her side. With a yelp she back off and growled to see Livia holding a large dagger.

"Another relic of the war. This can hurt werewolve's as well."

Instead of retreating, Jade lunged at her turning into a human. The wound was still there in her side and it hurt like hell. Using a Judo Kick she had learned in the classes she had been taking she actually managed to kick it out of Livia's hands. The dagger flew across the room and landed in the corner.

But in doing that Jade left herself open to attack. Livia was on her in a moment and quickly pinned her to the ground. Jade then made the mistake of looking directly into her eyes. They were red and Jade couldn't look away. A moment later she could feel the hot breath on her neck, as Livia went in for the kill. Jade felt powerless, almost paralyzed as Livia's fangs grew ever close to her neck.

"MOVE" A male voice rang out in Jade's head. She recognized it as the voice of King Michael, whom she had met in that strange and very real vision.

Jade put all the energy she had into her arm which she used to punch Livia in the head. It stunned the vampire for a second, which is what Jade needed. Jade transformed into a wolf and clawed Livia viciously. As Jade tore wide tracks in Livia's ghostly white skin, the vampire screamed.

But Livia, was able to push Jade off and zipped to the other side of the room. For the next 20 minutes, Jade and Livia fought with the utmost savagery. Tossing each other, charging each other in addition to swift blows and lighting speed the brawl continued. Jade was holding up but the stab wound was bleeding, along with her shoulder and several other places. One particular blow knocked out one of Jade's teeth. Another one few minutes later broke her nose.

A second later Jade managed to push Livia's upper torso down so her whole body was shaped like an L. She then managed to grabbed behind both of the Vampires legs. With a grim smile on her face, Jade pulled Livia's head between her legs and lifted up the vampire so she was upside down.

One thing Jade used to do with her father as a child, was watch WWF wrestling. A second later, Jade pushed backwards and landed on her ass, performing a perfect pile driver. She then flipped the vampire on her back where she pummeled it savagely.

"The Hulkster would be proud." Jade thought with satisfaction.

Jade then jumped off, turned back into a wolf and ran to the corner. She was having trouble seeing in her right eye as it had been punched repeatedly. Jade then realized Livia was trying to get the eye to swell shut, effectively blinding her in that eye. Jade's eye was doing just that. But Jade realized something else. Livia's blows were not as strong as in the beginning of the fight. She was starting to slow down a bit. Jade in her wolf form could move notably faster now.

Jade realized that Livia hadn't fed yet and was now beginning to tire. Jade was too, but she was determined to win.

Jade charged in wolf form at the vampire, but noticed that she had recovered her dagger almost too late. She dodged to the side but Livia managed to cut her front right leg, The cut wasn't too deep, but Jade knew it would slow her down. Her wounds hurt and she was tiring too, Jade knew she needed to finish this.

She knew she'd get stabbed again but it was the only way. Jade charged and Livia aimed her dagger at Jade's stomach. At the last second Jade twisted and jumped slightly, so the dagger actually went into the side of her ass. Jade was able to grab it and toss it, much like the sword into the pool.

Jade then faced Livia and purposely threw several weak punches. At the same time she used her acting skills to appear as if she was much more tired than she actually was. As she expected, Jade felt several strong blows to the face and torso. They hurt like hell, but Jade knew she was goading Livia into using the last of her strength to attempt to finish her off. Jade played the part of the fighter about to go down as the punches flew.

But this time Livia seemed to tire very quickly as the reserves of her strength vanished. But Livia didn't seem to mind as Jade appeared to be on the verge of passing out.

Then Jade dropped the façade and threw a good number of hard blows onto Livia's face. The vampire hadn't expected them and quickly staggered back.

She pulled out a small plastic vial filled with Holy Water out of her pocket. It was small enough to fit into the palm of her hand. Jade clenched her and made a fist around it. She threw two more blows onto Livia who was now looking worn.

Jade opened her fist, flipped off the cap of the small bottle and squirted the holy water right in the vampire's eyes. Jade had decided to save it until near the end.

Livia screamed in pain and backed off unable to see. Jade ran to the remains of the table in the center of the room and grabbed a broken table leg. With the last reserves of her strength, Jade ran back and threw a massive punch into Liva's jaw, sending the vampire flying. Livia looked exhausted and stunned.

Jade ran and jumped on top of Livia and smiled. Jade then for a split second looked into Livia's eyes as her sight returned. Jade knew she'd won when she saw a look of absolute terror in the vampire's eyes.

"This is for Tori's face." Jade spit out, along with some blood as well as she jammed the wooden table leg right through Livia's heart.

The vampire started to convulse as she emitted a long series of ear piercing shrieks. It was so loud that Jade, as she backed away had to cover her ears. The undead creature continued to shriek in agony as its once white skin turned grey and eventually crumpled into dust. For a moment a skeleton remained but that quickly turned to powder.

Jade wanted to rest but she knew she had one other thing to do. She staggered to Livia and reached into the remains to find a medallion. It was gold with some long forgotten language on it. A bright red ruby was set in the center. Jade admired it for a moment then walked to the smashed bar. There, she picked up a marble ashtray she had seen earlier. Jade dropped the medallion on the floor and began to smash the medallion with the ashtray.

It took a good dozen hard blows to knock the ruby from its setting and a dozen more to knock a chip off of it. But that must have done the trick. The ruby all off a sudden seemed to lose its brightness and dim. The gold of the medallion seemed to lose much of its luster. Jade was certain the power of the thing had been broken.

Fifteen minutes later, several cars drove up the driveway. The local pack leader, Tori's uncle and father were amongst those arriving. The cavalry had finally arrived. A minute later, another car driven by Beck and with Tori as a passenger drove up. They all walked up to the house to see Jade emerge and step over the body of the dead security guard.

Her t shirt and jeans were shredded and covered with blood. One eye was swollen shut on a face that looked like it had been badly beaten. One visible stab wound on her side was visible, a long gash was on one arm as well. On top of that, blood was streaming down her face, from a cut on her forehead. In her hand was a bottle of what appeared to be peach schnapps. Numerous other cuts and scratches were visible on her form as well. They noticed she reeked of alcohol. In other words Jade looked like a bloody mess.

The Goth staggered out the door and took a very long drink from the bottle. Jade then looked to Tori's dad who was standing only a few feet away.

"It was the only bottle in the bar that survived the 3 times I was tossed into it." Jade said, her words half slurred.

"God I hate peach schnapps" Jade said, before finishing off the bottle and tossing it across the lawn. She drank the whole bottle in an attempt to kill the intense pain she was currently in.

"Livia and the amulet?" The local pack leader said.

"The bitch is dust and the amulet is history." Jade mumbled, as she staggered down the front steps onto the lawn.

At this point a very angry looking Tori, stepped directly in front of Jade. She crossed her arms and glared at the drunk and very beat up Goth. Her intense glare was full of fire and anger.

Jade sheepishly smiled, showing a brand new gap in her front teeth. Even drunk Jade, could sense the deep sense of betrayal and hurt Tori was still feeling inside. At the time Jade felt a smile might lighten things up a bit. She realized quickly, that didn't work and she was in deep shit.

That's why Jade fully expected the hard, stinging slap she got directly across the face from Tori. Of all the blows she received that night, that was the blow that caused her the most pain.

"Owww" Jade said, as she looked up to see Tori storming off. Before Jade could say anything else, her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she passed out on the front lawn.

**I hope you found the chapter exciting and good. Let me know what you think.**

**Tori is really mad at Jade, how many do you feel she's justified or acting like a child?**


	24. Between a rock and a hard place

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**The Wolf in me**

**Chapter 24 – Between a rock and a hard place. **

**Authors Note: I'm doing something slightly different with this chapter. We're going to see things from Beck's perspective as he acts sort of as a go between Tori and Jade. But i think you'll still enjoy it very much.**

**Beck's POV **

It was a hectic night to be sure. I showed up at Tori's house where a number of people were assembled. A big map of the world with pins in various cites was present along with a few extra phones. After a while Tori, Jade, Tori's dad and several other left to get in position.

I, Tori's mom and a few others were put to work, monitoring what was going on in other cities. It was a simple task but I wanted to help in some way. Granted I was still wrapping my head around the concept of Vampries and Werewolves but it was certainly true.

Once the attack was launched I got to work calling the headquarters in various cities to get updates on how things were proceeding. From the few I had to call, things were going very well. Reports from the people her in LA said all was going well. I'd even heard they found the head Vampire's location and Jade was on her way there. All seemed like it was going perfectly.

That was until Tori got home. Two werewolves dropped Tori off at the house. I could tell as soon as she stormed in the house that she was ultra pissed. I was on the phone at the time but she immediately took her mom into another room. I could hear loud voices coming from the room. From the snippets I made out I figured that Jade went after the head Vampire herself and ordered Tori taken home. The official excuse was the fact that Tori was slightly hurt, but Tori knew that Jade never intended to take her.

Tori's mom was trying to calm down the very livid Latina, but was not succeeding. Eventually Tori came storming out of the room and grabbed me by the shirt. She looked very angry.

"Come on, you're taking me to where Jade is?" She demanded.

I looked to Tori's mom who quickly protested.

"You should wait dear. It's not safe." She said somewhat sternly.

Tori ignored her mother and practically dragged me out of the house.

She said little as we got in the car, only telling me to drive to an address in the Hollywood hills.

"Look Tori, I'm sure Jade was just…" I started to say to try and reason with Tori. From my experience I knew Jade's first instinct would be to protect Tori at all costs. So Jade's actions didn't come as much of a surprise to me. I heard some talk that the head vampire was an uber nasty vampire. Though I'm sure in her typical fashion, Jade didn't bother to tell Tori ahead of time or really explain her reasoning.

"Just drive. Got it!" Tori said, cutting me off. Just by the look on her face, I could tell Tori was in no mood to talk. She just clammed up and starred out the window. I was worried about Jade myself but there was nothing I could do about it. The rest of the car ride was filled with a tense silence.

About 25 minutes later we pulled up into the driveway of a large mansion. The metal gates at the bottom of the driveway had been knocked open, presumably by a car. Several other cars had just come up ahead of us. As I got out, I spotted Tori's dad amongst them.

As we walked up to the house, Jade emerged from the front door. She stepped over a corpse in front of it and staggered forward. She was holding a bottle and looked like she was covered in blood from head to toe. She reminded me a bit of Carrie from the 1970's movie. There was a look in her eyes that I from dating her for so long indicated to me, that she had won.

I was standing back so I didn't hear what was all said but she said something about Peach schnapps, which she hates. She then said something about Livia being dust.

Tori just huffed and walked up to Jade. She just stood there for a moment, her arms crossed and a very angry expression on her face.

Jade made a sheepish looking smile, showing a missing tooth no less.

A second later Tori slapped Jade across the face. I was stunned, to say the least.

I heard Jade say "Oww" than she simply seemed to pass out. Tori just turned and walked away as several other rushed to Jade's aid.

"She's passed out" I heard someone way.

I couldn't believe that Tori was just walking away from Jade. She was lying in a bloody heap on the ground and Tori just walked away. I stood there my mouth hanging open in shock.

Tori just walked up, looking no less angry. I pointed to Jade. "Shouldn't we…"

"Just drive me home!" She barked.

I stood and hesitated for a moment only to see Tori glaring at me. I quickly decided to just take her home and hopefully she'd cool off.

I jumped in the car and started to drive.

"At least she's OK." I said, trying to be positive.

Tori just ignored me and starred out the window. As before the car ride was marked by a very tense silence. I'd never seen Tori like this before. She just wasn't herself. She seemed so Angry and I suspect deep down, very hurt. I so wanted to help but, she didn't pay attention to anything I said. Eventually I gave up.

I got her home and as she got out of the car, I was tempted to say something but didn't. She just slammed the door and stormed into the house.

The next day was a school day. I guessed Jade would be in the hospital and made a mental note to see her at some point in the day.

As luck would have it, as I walked into the school I spotted Trina. She had her gazed firmly fixed on a gaze of one of the seniors asses.

"Hey Trina." I said walking up.

"Hi Beck." She said, practically lighting up as I said it.

"Do you by any chance know what happened to Jade?"

Trina bit her lip. "You may not want to mention that name to Tori today. She's being completely unreasonable. But my dad told me that she's in Westgate Hospital, room 3057"

I thanked Trina and left. As I entered the school, I spotted Tori at her locker. She still looked angry and distant. But I thought I threw caution to the wind and decided to speak to her.

"Hey Tori." I said as I walked up to her slowly.

She turned and looked at me with a sour expression on her face. "I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone right now Beck. What do you need?"

I suddenly got very nervous. Her body language, was telling me to go away. But I continued.

"I was going to go to visit Jade in the hospital later today. Did you want a ride? We can even skip a class or two if you want to be there when she wakes up." I said with a nervous smile.

Tori's whole body tensed up as she suddenly glared at me. A moment later she slammed her locker shut.

"She's a big girl and can take care of herself. She doesn't need me or anyone else. Just leave me alone!" Tori hissed as she menacingly stepped towards me, before storming off.

"What was that about?" I heard Cat say as she approached me from behind. Andre and Robbie were with her.

"Tori and Jade are having problems. It would be best to not mention Jade in Tori's presence today." Cat knew what was going on about werewolves, but Andre and Robbie didn't.

"Where is Jade?" I haven't seen her.

"I don't know. She's probably around somewhere." I decided to lie. "I gotta get to class." I said as I walked off.

Instead of going to class, I left the school. I may have been a terrible boyfriend to Jade, but I was determined to be a good friend. Make up for some of the damage I caused.

I made a few quick stops before going to the hospital and arrived at 9 am, just as soon as visiting hours began. I walked into Jade's room to see her sleeping. Her face was swollen and badly bruised, he nose was bandaged and she looked like hell. She was asleep when I arrived.

Maybe it was the smell of the coffee that I brought that woke her up, but she did almost as soon as I arrived.

I smiled as her eye's focused on me.

"Hey Babe" I said.

"Uhhhhh…" Jade groaned and ran her hand through her hair.

A moment later she huffed. "I thought I was done waking up next to you. What did I do to deserve this dishonor?" She said acidly.

I hesitated, not sure what to say. She then looked around the room to see only me.

"Tori wouldn't come would she?" Jade said, as some of the color seemed to drain from her face.

"I offered but she said… It's not that important." I said, realizing I should stay out of it.

"I feel like shit Beck." Jade spat out. "Don't toy with me. Just tell me what Vega said."

I nervously bit my lip. "She's a big girl and can take care of herself. She doesn't need me or anyone else. Just leave me alone!"

Jade said nothing and just looked out the window as a tear ran down her face.

"I'm sorry. I can try to talk with her if you like. I want to help."

Jade looked at me. I could see just a hint of concern in her stern gaze. "Just stay out of it. She feels betrayed and very hurt. In other words, she's wounded and wounded animals can be very dangerous."

I nodded. "I brought you some things. I stopped by your home and your mom let me grab your kindle, its charger and your favorite scissors. Your parents will be here a little later. I got some magazines for you to cut up while you're here.

I then placed a stack of the latest gossip magazines and a pair of scissors on the table next to her bed, along with her kindle.

"I also got you a cup of your favorite coffee from Jet Brew". I said as I handed her a cup.

Jade took a long drink and sighed. "I'm not sorry for what I did. I just think I could have done it differently."

"She'll come around, I'm sure." I said, trying to be reassuring.

Jade didn't answer and only took another sip of coffee.

"Are you in much pain?" I asked.

"A lot at the moment, though I can't say it has much to do with my injuries. They hurt too." She said sadly.

I spoke with her for a bit, and she described the all out brawl between her and Liva. I said she did good and I totally understood her leaving Tori behind.

"Too bad she doesn't understand." Jade muttered.

I looked at my watch. I needed to get back. "Well Jade, I need to get back to class. I have a test in stage design. If I leave now, I can just make it." I said as I got up.

Jade put her hand on my arm and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll get your homework. I'll stop by tomorrow. I didn't tell anyone where you were. See you."

Jade said goodbye and I left. As I drove home, I could see both their sides. Tori feels betrayed by Jade. I heard the bond between a werewolf and its mate is very strong and very important. I would guess Tori feel's that Jade betrayed that bond. Jade just wanted to keep Tori safe, no matter the cost. I just hope the cost isn't their relationship.

I got to school and took my test. It wasn't that hard. Lunch was right after that. We all sat at the table. Tori mostly just starred at her plate and said very little. Andre mentioned Jade's absence early on but I just shrugged and said I didn't know. Tori said nothing at all. The rest of lunch went uneventfully. Cat told us why her brother isn't allowed to go to the museum anymore and Andre told us about a new group he found.

At the end, Robbie said something to me. "He Beck, where were you this morning. I didn't see you in Algebra or the writing class we're both in.

"My older brother's car broke down. He needed a ride to work." I said between bites of my burrito.

Everyone nodded and accepted my story, except for Tori, who briefly glared at me.

Shortly after lunch I was walking to class when I suddenly felt hand tightly grip my upper arm. I spun around to see it was Tori. She starred me down for a moment then began to speak.

"You saw Jade didn't you!" She snarled at me.

I tried to keep walking. "What's it to you?" But her grip tightened. In fact her grip grew so tight it began to hurt.

"You saw Jade, it is something to me. What were you doing?"

"Going down on her! What do you think?" I snapped, having gotten tired of Tori's attitude.

I was suddenly slammed against the wall so hard, it knocked the wind out of me.

"Choose you're next words carefully Beck." Tori hissed.

At this point, my rather long amount of patience had finally run out. "I was doing what you should have been doing, Tori.. Being there when she woke up. Bringing Jade, her favorite pair of scissors and some magazines to cut up. Bringing Jade, her kindle so she has something to read. Bringing her some coffee for her to drink and not acting like a pouty 5 year old." I barked angrily at her as I broke from her grip and stormed off.

As I turned the corner I could see she was standing there, speechless.

**I thought it would be interesting to write from Beck's perspective. Kind of a neutral observer's point of view in this particular conflict. **


	25. When can the healing start?

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. **

**The Wolf in me**

**Chapter 25 – When can the healing start?**

**No One's POV**

Almost immediately after Beck left her hospital room Jade tried to call Tori. She figured the Latina was in class, but knew she always checked messages between classes.

The phone rang and then she suddenly heard Tori's cheery voice mail message. Just hearing that made Jade feel terrible as she already missed Tori.

"Hey it's me Tori. I'm so sorry I couldn't come to the phone. Please leave me a message and I'll get back to you."

Jade sighed and left a message. "Tori….Just please call me." After she hung up, Jade realized she sounded very pathetic. She felt pathetic. In addition to all the pain from the cuts, and other injuries, she felt broken on the inside. She felt a longing for her mate. But with her absent, Jade slowly sank into a depression. On top of everything else, she had a wicked hangover from consuming an entire bottle of peach schnapps.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. She turned and saw it was Kevin the local pack leader and Tori's uncle Frank."

"Hey Jade. I thought we would check up on you. How are you feeling today?" Frank said as he walked in the room.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Like I got the shit kicked out of me. Next stupid question."

Frank appeared momentary embarrassed. "Well, you should only be in the hospital a few days. Your two stab wounds, fortunately didn't hit anything major. We had a top notch plastic surgeon work on your nose last night. It should look like it never was broken at all. We can arrange for a dentist to have false tooth put in your mouth. Everything else should heal nicely."

Wanting to get straight to business, Jade asked. "What's the final score?"

Kevin stepped forward. We completely routed the vampires all over the world. After you destroyed the amulet, all the vampires that were left fled. We think we got nearly all of them. We did lose about 17 people in the process. Most of the vampires were newly sired and quite weak. But there were a few older and more experienced one mixed in. They did cause some problems, but we dealt with them. But all in all we are very happy with the results. They were planning on hitting us hard. We did expect to take some casualties but we prevented a major disaster. We will always be in your debt for warning us in time."

"17" Jade muttered herself. She didn't like the fact that they lost people, but knew the consequences would have been many times worse.

"Kevin." Jade said. "I want all locations where the vampires were rechecked today. Just in case we missed one or two. Some could possibly have returned there. In addition I want some extra patrols in those areas for a couple of days. Some of the ones that got way may be lurking in those areas. I want to get as many of the fuckers as possible."

Kevin nodded. "Yes your Majesty. Is there anything else?"

Jade wasn't used to being called that but ignored her discomfort. "There is a sword and dagger in the pool at Livia's house. Those are weapons leftover from the first war that can be used against werewolves. I want them and what's left of the amulet melted down. I then want the metal that's left over dumped deep into the ocean. I don't want any of that shit ever seeing the light of day again."

Jade had been thinking of what things needed to be done so the victory would be complete. She didn't want any of this crap ever to happen again.

"I'll see to it personally." Kevin said.

"So, did you learn anything about Livia?" Frank asked.

"Nothing worth mentioning. She was just a servant in some house in roman days." Jade decided to not mention her royal heritage. Jade thought the woman was a horrible creature and didn't deserve any recognition for anything. Livia was dust and Jade just wanted her to be forgotten. That would be a death in the truest sense. That would please Jade enormously.

Kevin spoke up again. "The pack leaders are all very grateful to you and pledge their allegiance to you. Myself included."

Jade suddenly felt very awkard. "Well as far as my rule goes, I for a while will be very hands off. You've all done a good job handling things without a king or queen. I don't see any reason to fix up what isn't broken. That doesn't mean I won't step in if I feel it necessary. I've been a full blown werewolf less than a week. I just need to get used to all of this and learn my way around."

"Very sensible" Frank said. "Oh and before I forget, we searched Livia's house after you passed out. We wanted to see if there were any other vampires. We found none but in her safe we found this."

Frank pulled out a box about four times the size of a shoe box and handed it to Jade. She opened the box. The first thing she saw was a crown. It wasn't too ornate but it was made of gold and had rubies set in it. In addition there were 7 pendant exactly like the one she wore.

"We assume Livia took the pendants off the dead bodies of the other members of the royal family. The crown was King Michaels. But as current queen, the crown and pendants are rightfully yours." Jade picked up one of the pendants and thought back to her being there. Jade shuddered for a moment as she recalled the screams coming from the castle. She closed the box and put it aside.

"They would like to throw a victory party and of course you would be the guest of honor." Kevin said.

Jade nodded. "That's fine but lets bury the dead first and made double sure we've done all we've can to make sure this threat gone. Unlike last time, there won't be any victory party until we're sure we've won."

Both Frank and Kevin nodded.

"Is there anything else you need Jade?" Frank asked.

With a weary look, Jade said. "Just to be left alone."

Both Kevin and Frank, quickly excused themselves and left Jade alone. Jade was relived that the business with the vampires would be wrapped up soon as the last of her orders were carried out. But one problem was soon replaced with another one. Inconsequential to the werewolf community at large but gigantic as far as Jade was concerned.

Jade quickly sank into a depression and just starred out the window. She felt empty inside and needed Tori. But Tori wasn't there. Jade didn't regret leaving Tori behind but the more she thought about it, knew she should have been up front.

Though she hoped, Tori didn't call back. Time passed and Jade knew that at Hollywood arts, lunch was just finishing, but still no call. Tori always checked messages during lunch.

Shortly after lunch her phone rang. She quickly grabbed it but her spirits fell to see it was Beck.

"What!" Jade said, annoyed by the intrusion.

"Jade, I need to warn you. Tori found out I visited and got all in my face about it. It probably didn't help that I made a sarcastic comment about going down on you."

Jade growled.

"But I told her off. I said that I was visiting you and taking care of you and that's what she should have been doing. I left right after that so she may call you."

Jade was so angry she just hung up on Beck. He meant well, but now the situation was probably worse. As he predicted, Tori called a few moments later.

Jade nervously answered the phone. "Hello"

Right out the gate, Tori started to yell. "What in the hell was that all about, you sending Beck to talk to me! Just sending one of your lackeys to tell me off. Oh I forget, I'm just one of your lowly subjects too. Not that I mean anything to you."

Jade was taken back by Tori's sudden outburst.

Jade found her self yelling back over the phone. "Look Tori, Beck was doing that on his own. I told him to leave you alone. So don't go dumping that shit on me. To be blunt Tori, I wanted to protect you. My first duty is to protect my mate and that's what I did."

Before she could speak, Tori spoke up again.

"Yeah, and have me dragged off like a common criminal. I'm supposed to be your mate, Jade. You're supposed to tell me things and treat me like you care. You betrayed the bond between us. Jade."

The argument went on for 5 more minutes. Jade angrily defended herself saying she was sorry for how she did it, not what she did. But Tori just wasn't listening. Jade was just surprised by the intensity of Tori's anger. It was almost unnatural. But before she could ask about that, Tori just hung up on her.

Jade burst into tears as soon at Tori hung up. For the first time she really wondered if they were going to break up. From what she had read, the bond between mates is very strong. But it isn't indestructible. If neglected, the bond will eventually weaken and die. Though from what Jade read, it didn't happen often. Jade as she cried in her hospital bed, could already feel it weakening.

She tried to call or text Tori later on but got no response. Over the next 3 days, Jade sat mostly alone in the hospital feeling depressed. Tori didn't visit or call her once. By the time she got out of the hospital she was certain that Tori no longer wanted to be with her. It was too painful to even think of but she felt there was nothing she could do.

As she got home she sat on her bed and called Tori one last time. As always she got a message.

"I miss you. Please call me." Jade whimpered into the phone.

That was a Saturday and for the rest of the weekend, she heard nothing. The following Monday she drove into the parking lot at school with her new car. She had asked that she be allowed to keep the car and Tori's uncle said they would arrange it.

She was wearing all black with a red streak in her hair. She still looked a little worse for wear but was feeling physically better. She was a jumbled sullen mess on the inside, but hid it behind a façade of pure meanness.

She walked into the school and saw Tori at her locker. She turned towards hers before the Latina even could turn. She wanted to Run to Tori so bad, but restrained herself. Jade just hardened her heart, grabbed her books and went to class. During the day, she avoided Tori as much as possible. Tori herself seemed moody and withdrawn.

Though at one point Trina stopped her in the hallway.

"I don't get you Jade. You're literally the meanest, toughest person on the planet and you're just giving up."

Jade sighed and briefly dropped her façade. "I've tried to apologize for how I did it, but she's just totally unreasonable. She's shut me out."

"Look I know she's been acting strangely. But you can't just give up."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Strangely?"

"I dunno. She's so angry but occasionally I hear her sobbing in her room. I've tried to talk to her myself but she's closed me out."

Jade shook her head in dismay. "I just don't know what to do or say. If our relationship is not meant to last than so be it. I can't order her, to talk to me. I could but, that would be defeating the purpose" Jade said as she walked away.

Jade knew Trina had a point, but Jade felt so lost and depressed that her brain was scrambled. All she could do was look angry and hope something would change. She had avoided all her friends all day. Even Beck knew to stay away. But Jade noticed that Tori, avoided them as well. She didn't' seem to want to talk to anyone.

Just before lunch Jade, finally got up the courage to speak to Tori and cornered her in the hallway.

"Tori, can we talk, Please." Jade said as she walked up to Tori.

Tori just glanced at Jade and kept walking. Jade got in front of Tori blocking her progress. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't' tell you ahead of time. I'm sorry I wasn't honest with how I felt. But id did it because I love you." Jade tired her best to look humble and apologetic.

Tori instead just grabbed Jade and slammed her aginst the wall with a tremendous amount of force. "No you betrayed me and treated me like a dog. Fuck you. Get yourself a new fuck toy. I'm done." Tori said, seething and stormed off leaving a stunned Jade in the hallway.

A second later she saw an equally stunned Trina who witnessed the whole incident. For a moment it looked very much to Trina that Tori was about to attack Jade.

Trina watched as Jade burst into tears, went to the parking lot and drove away. Jade felt so lost without Tori, she just didn't want to deal with it anymore. She told her parents she still wasn't feeling well and went to bed and cried herself to sleep. She had lost Tori, her mate and was utterly broken.

Trina saw Jade leave the school and knew something had to be done. Jade was being Jade but Tori was not being Tori. While Trina understood why Tori was upset, she didn't understand her out of control rage. That outburst was just not like Tori at all.

Trina waited until the end of the day in the parking lot and decided to confront Tori.

"What in the hell is wrong with you Tori! I understand you're upset and you have some reason to do so but you've been acting like a freak. Look Jade is on the verge of giving up. I can tell she wants to make this right."

"STAY OUT OF MY GODDAM BUSINESS TRINA!" Tori started to scream. Tori at the same time stepped forward menacingly and raised her fist. For a split second, Trina thought Tori was going to beat her to death. Trina thought the look of anger and hatred in her eyes was unreal.

"Fine Tori, but you can walk home today." Trina said, right before she got in her car and drove off.

When Trina got home she went straight to her mother. "Mom, something is wrong with Tori. I know she's been moody and angry since that thing with Jade. But today, she nearly took both Jade and mine head's off. She should be getting over it. She's only getting worse. Something's not right. "

"Where is she?"

"Walking home."

"You've only confirmed what I suspected. I'm going to take the car and pick up Tori. Tori and I will be back later. We need to have a very long talk and see about something." Holly Vega said as she grabbed her keys.

Several hours later.

It was just past 1 in the morning and Jade was asleep in her wolf form no less. The heartbroken Goth had remained in bed ever since she had gotten home. She either slept or watched horror movies and eventually cried herself asleep again.

The wolf's ears suddenly snapped upright as it heard the sound of the window opening. Jade much to her surprise could smell Tori, who a second later came in through the window.

Jade in her wolf form just starred at Tori, who stood in the corner. Tori took a step forward, but stopped once she heard the low growl.

"Jade, I'm sorry I haven't been myself. Please can I talk to you?" Tori pleaded.

Jade turned back into a human, but simply turned onto her side in the bed with her back to Tori. She said nothing.

A moment of awkward silence passed, but Tori stepped forward and stripped out of her sweats and crawled into bed with Jade. Still Jade didn't move or speak. Tori took her hand and lightly touched Jade's back only to have her flinch.

"Please Jade. I'm trying to explain things." Tori pleaded.

"Then explain. Maybe you can start by telling me if I still have a mate." Jade said bitterly.

A tear ran down Tori's face as she realized just how much she had hurt Jade. "Yes Jade you do. I'm sorry, I've been horrible the last week and I can explain. I can't say I'm still not hurt by how you acted, but you were right to keep me away from Livia. You were absolutely right, but for the wrong reason."

Jade quickly turned over so she was facing Tori. "What are you babbling about? I wanted to protect you. What else was there?"

Tori smiled as a tear of happiness ran down her face. "Our baby."


	26. Alana & Rhian

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, is characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**The wolf in me. **

**Chapter 26 – Alana and Rhian**

**No One's Pov.**

Jade suddenly sat up in bed, her eyes opened wide as they could be. Her mouth was opened to the shape of an O, but nothing but a gasp came out of it. Actually she looked like she was starting to hyperventilate.

Tori sad up and moved to right in front of Jade "I'm having our baby. Do you remember how, due to some strange quirk of our nature, werewolf females can get each other pregnant? Well you did it. You got me pregnant." Tori said with a smile as she took Jade's hand and placed it on her belly.

"A baby!" Jade said, stunned beyond belief as she tried to catch her breath.

"That's right, I've got a little princess in my belly, not to mention the future queen. That's also the reason I've been acting so strangely. Sometimes with werewolf females, they get really emotionally unstable at the beginning of pregnancy. Do you remember how emotionally all over the place I was when we first went to rescue Cat and Beck. That was a sign of it. When you kept me from going after Livia with you I was angry. But all the pregnancy hormones amplified my anger several times. I'm sorry."

"How did you find out? You seem normal now? A baby, I can't belive it." Jade said, her hands practically shaking. Jade seemed excited but at the same time a bit freaked out.

"My mom half suspected from the way I was acting, but when I nearly took my sisters head off. She took me into see my uncle who is a doctor. He ran the tests and discovered I was about a month pregnant. He also gave me some medicine that will keep my hormones from not getting totally out of wack. But they will still to a certain degree."

Jade pushed some hair that had fallen across her face as she starred at Tori's belly. "I remember something about a story about a wizard and two girls I think. Your mom told it to me."

Tori could tell that Jade was freaking out and needed to be calmed down. "Just lie with me and I'll tell you that version of the story. There are several other versions, but that's my favorite. "

Jade laid down facing Tori as she began the tale. "Well a very long time ago in a small valley there was two girls. Their names were Alana and Rhian. They lived near each other in this small valley and ever since child hood they spent nearly ever waking our together. Walking, playing in the fields and forests, in both wolf and in human form. There were other people their ages but they preferred each others company."

All the while Tori told the story, she gently stroked Jade's hair. Jade as she listened to the story started to calm down.

"Well as they got older the other males tried to court them and get them to be their mates. But when ever one would talk to a boy, the other would get sad. Seeing the other one sad was too unbearable. So they both chose no one. Still their parents wanted them to chose a mate. One day while sitting a big rock on a warm summer's day Rhian said to Alana.

"My parents want me to chose a mate, but I don't want to chose a mate, I want to be with you."

Being the slightly braver one Alana took Rhian's hand. "I only want to be with you. You can chose a mate. Chose me. For I love you more than anyone else in the valley."

Nothing thrilled Rhian more than the prospect of being Alana's mate. She quickly shed a tear. "You would have me as your mate. Nothing would make me happier. I love you."

"Having declared their love for each other they had their first kiss on that rock. It was then, they realized they had already bonded with each other. They told their fathers who were angry they would not chose one of the boys. Their fathers separated them and each one with out the other grew very sad. Soon each one grew very sick and appeared to be dying. Not knowing what to do, the fathers went to an elder. The elder said, they have bonded already. Now you have separated them, they are dying. Let them love each other and they will live again."

Tori kissed Jade on the forehead and continued her story.

"The girls were brought back together and soon became well. They were officially recognized as each others mates. They got their own little farm and were very happy together. But one thing was missing; a child. Each very much wanted to give the other a child but could not. So in this happy home a lingering could of sadness hung over them. Well one day while in their wolf forms, they ran across a old man who was being attacked by a very large bear. It had knocked him out and was about to kill him. They rushed and with great ferocity drove the bear away. .They took the man to their home where he woke up, grateful that he had been saved."

Tori paused for a moment and gently started to move her hands up and down Jade's arm.

"Well they explained who they were and ask him if he needed anything else. He said no, but he said he was a wizard. In fact he was one of the most powerful wizards there was. The bear had surprised him and he didn't get to use any of his magic to drive the beast away. He said, what is it that you desire?"

"It is silly." Said Rhian.

"The wizard was curious. He said, I'll be the judge of that. Please tell me. Well Alana took Rhian's hand and spoke. Rhian is my mate and the only thing we desire is a baby. One of our own that we can love. The wizard smiled and said. Most people who want things from me want, gold, power, the destruction of an enemy or to be made more attractive. Those are all silly things. But what you want is not silly at all. It in fact is very noble to want a child to love. I will grant you your wish. The wizard started to chant and cast a spell."

"The girls felt very much the same after the spell and said. We feel the same, can we have children? The wizard smiled and said, I not only changed you but all werewolf females in thanks. But in order for the magic to work, you need true love. For that is the most powerful magic of all. If there is no true love, than the magic will not work. If you Alana and Rhian truly love each other than you will have a child. The wizard then took a bow and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The girls knew that they loved each other truly and lo and behold, Alana quickly became pregnant. A baby girl was born that had Rhian's blue eye's and Alana's black hair. They named her Fiona and they lived happily ever after."

Tori paused and gazed into Jade's eyes. "I don't know if that is the real story, all I know is that I truly love you and I am carrying our child. Werewolves are magical creatures. Let's just say it happened as a result of Magic, Exchange of bodily fluids and true love."

Tears started to flow down Jade's face and she buried her face in Tori's chest. "I'm so happy we're having a baby. I love you so much. I was so sure I had lost my mate. I didn't want you to get hurt. I'm so very sorry that I treated the way I did. I screwed up by not telling you ahead of time. You're everything to me. I love you. Please forgive me."

Tori wrapped her arms around the crying Goth. "You did hurt me, but I know you were doing what you thought was right. People make mistakes. I forgive you. Just be honest with me next time. Please forgive me. Hormones or not, I treated you horribly. Though you did deserve that slap. I'm not going to apologize for that. Everything else after that I'm sorry for."

Jade looked up and smirked. "Fair enough. I deserved the slap. You're forgiven for everything else."

Tori thought for a moment and then gave Jade an oddly chilling smile, "One thing baby. You had me restrained and hauled away. Don't ever do that again!"

Nodding quickly, Jade realized that doing that again would invite a lot of trouble. An ancient super vampire is dangerous enough, an angry mate is to a certain degree a whole lot worse Jade thought.

Jade then got out of the bed and went to box on her desk. She opened the box and pulled something out. In the dim light from the window, Tori could see it was a pendant.

"Is that your pendant?"

Jade shook his head. "No, Livia had the pendants of the other members of the royal family in her safe. Along with the crown." Jade then sat down on the bed next to Tori and put the pendant around her neck. "As I am the Queen and you are my consort or mate or what ever the name is, you are now officially part of the royal family. That is my decree."

Tori examined the pendent around her neck and then gave Jade a hug. "I love you. You've made me the happiest girl in the world. Not only am I your chosen mate, I'm carrying your child." Suddenly Tori had a thought. "Does that mean I get to give orders?"

Jade smiled. "No. The only person you can order around is me."

Tori laughed. "Like you're going to do what I tell you to do."

Jade leaned in and gave Tori a kiss. "That's right but you're the only one who can get away with bossing me around. No one else has the privilege."

"Ohhh…Lucky Me." Tori said with just a hint of sarcasm.

"No. I'm the lucky one." Jade said as she placed her hand on Tori's belly.

"I have to get back home. I got home late from the hospital and tried to sleep but I couldn't wait until morning. So I threw on some sweats and came over to tell you."

Jade just smirked. "You're not going anywhere."

"What. I don't have any clothes or my makeup." Tori said somewhat confused.

Jade then gently moved Tori back under the covers and then removed her t shirt. A panties came off a moment later. Jade then slid into the bed and moved on top of Tori.

"First. You are my mate and consort, not to mention your carrying my baby. From now on, you are sleeping in one place. Next to me! Second, you can borrow my clothes and some makeup." Jade said rather sternly. But her voice softened as she continued to speak. "Third, I need you."

Tori paused as if she was going to say something but just pressed her lips against Jade's. Slowly and passionately she kissed her mate. As she continued, she could feel Jade's arms begin to wrap around her as Jade rolled her on top. Tori felt the still healing gash on Jades arm, then carefully ran her hand across both stab wounds.

Tori paused and ran her hands all over Jade's body, finding at least four other still healing gashes. Only then did she realize just how badly Jade had been beaten in her effort to destroy Liva.

"Let me give you, your reward." Tori spend several minutes kissing Jade all over. With the utmost tenderness she kissed Jade. Starting with the Goth's lips, she moved slowly down her neck. Jade just spent her time running her hands all over Tori's body.

Eventually Tori made her way down to Jade's ample breasts. She took the left one in her mouth and took the hardening nipple in her mouth. As she suckled the breast she used her hand to pinch and massage the other one. Tori could soon smell Jade getting aroused. Jade's whole body seemed to tense up in anticipation of the release it would soon get. Tori just kept working the now hard nipple. As Tori continued, Jade moans became louder and more frequent.

"Tori" Jade moaned. "Please"

Sensing her mates, need for immediate release Tori moved down between Jade's legs. Tori could tell that Jade's mound was very wet. Tori got her face directly into Jade's pussy and began to probe and lick it with her tongue. Tori always enjoyed the taste of Jade, when she was fully aroused. Faster and deeper Tori went as Jade began to squirm more and more.

Tori then could feel her own body begin to mirror Jades as she soon felt the pressure building up in her.

"Ohh…Tori" Jade moaned which only spurred on Tori faster.

Soon Jade let out a long slow moan as the orgasm flooded her senses. Like a piece of driftwood on a river, Jade let herself be carried away by the feeling. Tori herself came only a few moments later and crawled up and inserted herself in Jade's arms.

It was a short lovemaking session but no less beautiful for either of them. They held each other, enjoying the fact that they were together again. Not only that but they both knew the love they shared created the baby that was growing in Tori's belly.

Soon after that they were both asleep.

**Sorry I didn't get this chapter out sooner, I had a touch of writers block. I hope this chapter didn't suffer as a result. I'm glad you are all enjoying the story. It's going to wrap up soon.**

**For what it's worth, Tori's mom mentioned to Jade that werewolf females can get each other pregnant in chapter 6.**


	27. Lot's of suprises for everyone

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**The wolf in me**

**Chapter 27 – Lot's of surprises for everyone. **

**No One's POV**

"So why are we at the park?" Robbie asked as he sat down on a park bench.

"Yeah, so what's Tori and Jade's big surprise?" Andre said as he sat next to him. "it's getting dark and this place isn't the safest. They found the body of some mugger or something a little while back."

Cat and Beck looked at each other and smiled. Then Beck began to speak. "Well Tori and Jade wanted to let you in on something. We found out kind of by accident and Tori didn't want you two left out. "

"What did Jade think?" Robbie ask.

"You don't want to know, but Tori won the argument." Cat quickly replied.

"Ok, guys what do you know about werewolves?" Beck said, as he and Cat sat down at the picnic bench facing them.

Andre shook his head in confusion. "Just from movies, people from movies who turn into wolves when the moon is full. Why?"

Cat smiled in an almost giddy fashion. "Well there's a bit more to it, than just that. Turn around."

Both Andre and Robbie turned around to see directly behind them, two very large wolves. One of them was a very large Black wolf and the other a slightly smaller brown wolf. Both had pendants around their necks.

Both Robbie and Andre froze in terror. It didn't help when the black wolf began to snarl menacingly and advanced a few paces. Abruptly at this point the brown wolf began to bark at the black one. It seemed to Robbie that the brown wolf had suddenly become annoyed with the black one.

But before his mind could process it any further, they both transformed right in front of their eyes. The black one became a fully clothed Jade and the brown one became a fully clothed Tori.

"Oh my God Jade, were supposed to show them, not scare them half to death!" Tori immediately ripped into her girlfriend.

Jade smirked "I was just having some fun."

"So Jade and Tori are dog's, I hope I don't catch flea's" Rex Powers chimed out.

Jade huffed in anger, grabbed Rex and tossed him high in the air. Jade then turned into a wolf and stood below , opening her Jaws in anticipation of catching Rex. But Tori caught Rex just before he was about to fall into Jade's mouth.

"He shouldn't have called her a dog, she really hates that. The next time I won't save him." Tori said, as she handed Rex back to Robbie.

"Any other cute comments?" Jade snapped, right after she turned back into a human.

Andre who was stunned beyond belief finally spoke up. "You're… werewolves!"

Tori put a reassuring hand on Andre's shoulder. "Yes we are, but were the same people as we were before. I'm still you're friend."

"Did you get bit or something?" Robbie asked.

Tori glanced at Jade then at Robbie. "I was born one, Jade was bit, but it's a very long story."

"It's all hard to believe. Why don't you tell us the story. Maybe then this will all make sense. " Andre said.

Tori then launched into a retelling of what happened since that fateful night where Jade was attacked by the muggers. She also told about the conflict between vampires and humans. It appeared that the fact that Jade was the werewolf queen was most surprising. Thought wisely Andre, Robbie and Rex made no wisecracks about it.

"That's one hell of a story Tori. If I hadn't seen you and Jade change I wouldn't have believed it." Andre said.

Tori then took Jade's hand as an excited look grew on her face. "We have one other announcement. We're going to have a baby. I'm pregnant with Jade's child."

For the second time in a half an hour, Andre's Jaw dropped open. Robbie, sitting next to him looked equally as stunned. OF course, another round of explanation was needed. One that was about the quirks of female werewolf's being able to impregnate each other. For a moment it appeared that Rex was about to say something, but a withering stare from Jade silenced him.

"How far along are you?" Asked Robbie as he glanced at Tori's belly.

Tori beamed. "Just over a month. I told Jade a week ago."

Andre had been largely silent since the explanation, looking as if he was trying to digest it all. Robbie seemed to accept it more readily. It was then Andre raised his hand as if he had a question.

"I understand what's going on. Why tell Robbie and me? You didn't half too." Andre asked.

Tori smiled. "Well Beck and Cat already knew an we didn't want any more secrets. You're both very good friends of ours. "

"Plus you can come to the victory party tonight." Jade noted.

"Victory party?" Robbie asked.

"We defeated the vampires and tonight is a huge party to celebrate the victory. You can all come as my guests. Providing you behave. " Jade said letting her voice become sterner near the end of the sentence.

Both Robbie and Andre nodded. "Is there any special rules?" Robbie asked.

Tori spoke up. "Everyone there will be a werewolf. Just treat them as if you would any person. Use your manners of course. If you see any wolves running around, do not be afraid and treat them with courtesy and respect. "

At this point Jade pointed to a limo that had just pulled up to the curb a little ways away. "Our ride is here."

The group began to walk to the limo with Andre and Tori in the rear.

"Thanks for trusting me Tori. That had to be a tough decision. I will say I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of this." Andre said.

Tori put her hand on Andre's shoulder. "It bugged me not being able to tell everyone. You'll have a good time tonight."

"So what are you two planning, with the fact that you're going to have a baby?"

"Well, I've pretty much been living with Jade ever since I told her. She doesn't want me out of her sight. Especially at night. I'm due in October, which would be right in the middle of my first semester of college so I'll have to wait to go to school. Jade's planning on going to UCLA. Her and I are talking about finding a small place. Though, she's considering selling her new car to buy us a condo. "

"Hey if you need anything, just let me know." He said with a reassuring smile.

The group piled in the limo and drove off.

"Why the limo?" Cat asked.

"Since I'm the queen, they wanted me to arrive in style. I'm fine with that." Jade said.

"Cool" Robbie said.

"Where is this party anyway?" Andre asked.

Tori smiled. "It's a bit of a surprise, not even Jade knows. But it's a big place and has enough room for lots of people. There are werewolves from all over the world that want to meet Jade and celebrate."

"I don't like surprises." Jade growled.

The car ride went well until they got on the highway when Rex suddenly chimed out.

"Hey Jade, don't you want to open the window so you can stick your head out."

Jade smiled, moved over, grabbed Rex and promptly threw him out the window of the limo.

"Rex!" Robbie cried, as he moved to the window just in time to see Rex get run over by and 18 wheel truck.

"One more crack like that and someone will be going out the window." Jade said, sounding like she wasn't kidding.

The rest of the car ride went uneventful. But as they got off the highway Jade noted. "This looks like the way to Livia's house."

Tori grinned. "It is. That's were the party is, at her mansion. My uncle said they got permission from the current owners to have the party before they moved in. He said it was only fitting to have the victory celebration at her former house."

Jade smirked. "I hope they rebuild the bar, there wasn't much left of it when I was last there."

They limo finally drove up through the rebuilt and open gates of Livia's mansion. A number of cars were parked on the lawn in front of the house. A few people were seen milling about around the front of the house as they pulled up in front of the house.

**Tori's POV**

I looked at Jade as she was about the exit the limo. She was hardly dressed for a big party at all. Jade was dressed in Black leggings under a green skirt, with a black top. I had put on a pretty sundress.

"It wouldn't have killed you to dress a little nicer for the party at which you're a guest of honor. " I playfully chided Jade.

She just looked at me and smirked. "No it wouldn't have." Then she opened the door and exited the limo. I followed close behind along with everyone else.

As I exited the limo, Jade slipped her hands into mine and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I know it's an open bar, but no booze for you."

I nodded in acknowledgment and began to walk in. My uncle told me that the 20 different pack leaders would be in attendance along with others from around the world. Most of them simply wanted to pay their respects to Jade.

I looked into Jade's eyes and could see beneath the smirk, she was actually very nervous. Sometimes the attention she gets makes her uncomfortable. I squeezed her hand and smiled, which seemed to relax her.

We walked in the door and eventually came to the large room where I was told Jade and Livia had their fight. I could see across the room the bar had been rebuilt and some low tables and chairs had been put out. Much like you would see in a night club. The room was crowded with people all talking and having a good time.

As Jade entered several people quickly took notice. As we advanced further into the room the music was turned down and all quickly turned their eyes to Jade.

A man near the entrance suddenly announced,, "Ladies and gentlemen, Our Queen, Miss Jade west and her consort Miss Tori Vega."

I suddenly felt very self conscious about my appearance as I heard my name announced. I forgot that though Jade was the queen, I was her consort which in some eyes makes me important as well.

I shifted my feet nervously as the all in the room began to clap, several people actually bowed to Jade and I.

"Speech, speech." Several people yelled.

I smirked and looked at Jade. "Your public awaits." Though an actress who has no problem what so ever being in front of an audience, Jade utterly hates giving speeches. She thinks they are stupid. I'll have to admit I was enjoying watching Jade squirm a bit as stepped forward to give her speech.

She shot me a brief look of scorn for my having enjoyed her discomfort and began to speak. Though the talented actress she was, she quickly appeared confident.

"Thank You, We are here tonight to celebrate our Victory over Livia and her minions. Though I've been given credit for this, it is all of you who actually deserve the praise. I am here, as your queen, to pay honor to all of you. Not to mention, the 17 who perished. I do have one announcement to make, that my consort Tori is expecting our first child."

All of a sudden, every single eye suddenly locked in on me with a huge round of applause. Jade just looked at me with a smirk as I became about a thousand times more self conscious.

Jade then smiled. "So as the old saying goes, let's eat, drink and be merry. And don't forget to tip your waitress." A laugh went thought the room as Jade finished her speech.

I found myself quickly swarmed by pretty much everyone. I spent the next 45 minutes, shaking hands, having my belly felt and saying thanks for the multitude of congratulations I got. After a while, I saw jade standing at the bar chatting with a few of the pack leaders. She saw me and waived. It was then I realized she made that announcement strickly to sick everybody on me, allowing her to relax by the bar.

It was after I shot her a rather nasty "Keep this up and you're sleeping by yourself tonight" Look, did she rescue me.

She moved to the center of the crowd and put her arm around me. "You'll all get a chance to chat with Tori, but I need to steal her away from you."

As Jade let me away I briefly glared at her. "Were you going to leave me there all night. I feel like a friggen Buddha, I've had my belly touched so many times."

Jade looked at me with mock surprise. "Don't you like all the attention?"

I just growled. "Where's everyone else?"

Jade looked around. "Well Robbie and Andre are sitting outside near the pool chatting with some girls, Beck is sitting in the corner with a pretty brunette werewolf who is very interested in him.

"Hey I thought he was dating what her name?" I asked.

"No, that didn't pan out for them."

"Where's Cat, or should I ask."

Jade laughed. "She found out that all the werewolf children were playing in the side yard in their wolf forms Right now she's having a ball, letting 20 small wolves "Hunt" her. Of course when they catch her, they would playfully swarm all over her."

"Sound's like she's having real fun."

"She is, but I had to tell her that she couldn't take one home. I had to remind her, they were all people's children and an attempt to take one home would cause bad things to happen."

"Yes, that would." I said with a chuckle.

The party continued for a while and we had a great time. I spoke with people all around the world. After an hour and a half, Beck was making out with a female werewolf who was from originally from Ireland.

I was at the bar, having a soda when he came up, looking rather pleased.

"Looks like you have another admirer." I said with a smile.

"I like her, she's so fun. She's starting at UCLA in the fall. Her name is Claire and she's from Shannon, Ireland."

I smiled. "Does that mean you two may see each other again?"

He nodded vigorously.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "One bit of advice. I found out you were cheating on Jade by the fact I could smell the other woman on you. Werewolves had a much better sense of smell. If you date her and she bonds with you, she'll literally die for you. But if you cheat on her, it will take her all of 5 seconds to figure it out. At which point you may just end up facing a rather angry wolf. I'm not saying this to scare you, but if you date her you need to not take her affection lightly. "

His expression seemed to sober a bit but he looked at her off in the corner and smiled. "Thanks for being straight with me. She's a great gal, I think I'm going to see where this goes."

Beck then wandered off. A short while later, several of the pack leaders called for everyone's attention. They then motioned for us to come to them.

I took Jade's hand and walked over to the group. Kevin the LA pack leader began to speak. "Jade, you know we've all pledged our loyalty to you but we don't quite think that is enough. Considering, if you hadn't seen through Livia's deception many of us would be dead. Not to mention that you are a queen and of course a queen, not to mention her lovely consort and her child, needs a castle. So what better castle for you than this one?"

Jade and I looked at each other with surprise. "What about the current owners, didn't they give permission for this party." I sputtered out.

"We lied, You and Jade are the current owners of this rather nice mansion. But that's not all. We though various means, managed to gain control over Livia's estate. Once we disbanded her illegal operations, we were left over with a large amount of money. All of the pack leaders voted unanimously that you, Jade our queen should be given her estate. We did keep some money set aside for the families of the 17 who lost their lives. "

Jade had a dumb look on her face as she tried to comprehend what was happening. "Just how big is this estate?"

"Including this property and it's contents, the house outside of Rome and the apartment in London, plus stocks, bond's and other holdings. It amounts to neighborhood of $376 million dollars. "

I was stunned, to put it simply. I looked at Jade, who looked almost as surprised as she did when I told her I was pregnant.

"Thank you." Was all that Jade was able to say. I said the exact same a moment later.

All of a sudden our worries about how we were going to pay for the baby and where we were going to live was instantly solved. "We have a house!" I squealed as I gave Jade a huge kiss.

We went back to celebrating after that, having a whole new reason to celebrate. An hour later Jade took me aside and took me downstairs.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. "I can't believe we have a house."

"You forget, we have 2 houses and an apartment in London now." Jade said as it were no big thing.

"I can't wait to see our other dwellings."

Jade smiled. "LIvia has a whole ton of room underground. Most of them are empty and I have no idea what she was going to use them for. But I want to show you these 3.

She took me down a hallway to show me 3 rooms in a row. They were decent sized but had nothing in them. "I was thinking this one could be a music practice room, complete with a Steinway piano. The next one is going to be you recording studio and the third one can be an extra nursery for when your recording. Baby can be here and you can be working next door on your first album."

I looked at her with utter shock. "What!"

"You're having our child and that will prevent you from going to school But music is your life and I don't want to take that away from you. So now that I can afford it, I'm going to have a full recording studio built for you here in our basement. You're going to be a star." Jade said with a smile.

I think the studio made me happier than the house or the money itself.

Tears of Joy began to flow from my eyes. "Thank you Jade. I love you." I said as I threw my arms around her.

"Anything for you my love."

We rejoined the party and took some seats on our new patio. The moon was out and it was a beautiful evening. I took Jade's hand and smiled. I couldn't have been happier if I tried. I had everything I could have possibly wanted. Jade had a huge smile on her face that told me she was feeling exactly the same.

But of all those things, it was the fact that we were together was the most important part.

**It's hard to know exactly where to end a story sometimes. I think there will be one more chapter to wrap things up. **


	28. Our Life Together

**Disclaimer, The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**The Wolf in Me**

**Chapter 28 – Our life together.**

**Jade's POV**

It's been a strange, wonderful and sometimes downright weird since we got our new house. That was almost 8 months ago. Tori is due any day and I can't wait. But before I talk about Tori, I'll talk about the house.

"Oh before I continue, Beck and the female werewolf Claire he met at the party are still together. They are madly in love and she's already bonded with him. Cat and Robbie are now engaged and Andre is still single but is doing great with his music."

Our house is huge mansion built high in the Hollywood hills. It overlooks the city and has a whole complex of rooms underground. It has a 6 car garage, with 6 cars in it. 5 now as we gave Cat a Porsche for her birthday last month. Livia was a collector of fine art ant antiques and the house is full of it. Much to our chagrin we discovered over half the artwork on the walls was stolen. Just outside the master bathroom on the 2nd floor was a stolen piece of artwork by Vermeer. We discovered it was stolen from a Museum in Boston 23 years ago. There was a stolen Rembrant on the wall in the basement. We found a Van Gogh in the basement too. All in all we found 23 pieces of artwork that had been stolen from various museums around the world in the last 100 years. Don't worry, Tori and I have more money than we know what to do with.

Though I wanted to keep the collection, Tori insisted we return the items, which we did anonymously. As I promised, I had a music practice room and recording studio put in the basement. I had the very best money could buy installed. Tori's been working on her debut album.

After the baby is born, we're going to visit the house in Italy and the apartment in London. But now, we're dealing with this one. Tori found a room in the basement that had hooks on the ceiling, drains on the floor and several red splotches on the walls which I'm sure isn't marinara sauce. Tori refuses to enter that room as it creeps her out. I put my office there for just that reason.

There is one room worth noting. Being an ancient vampire, Livia had collected many strange things over the centuries. We have a large room in the basement full of boxes. It half reminds me of that end scene in raiders of the lost ark with the warehouse full of boxes.

Now Livia was an arms dealer so it was no surprise when we opened one box and found it filled with Chinese made landmines. Tori's dad had the bomb squad take them away. We found a box full of medieval weaponry. I found a box full of brand new expensive cameras. I've taken up photography as a hobby, as a result.

We have a lock on the door now, a big lock. The third box we opened contained a small Zuni fetish doll about 6 inches high. He looked like a misshapen warrior with huge teeth and a long spear. The wood he was made from was black and he had black hair. A gold chain was around his neck. There was a small note saying that the chain kept the spirit in the doll from coming alive.

When she accidentally tore the chain off Tori just laughed. "Ohhh…It's going to come alive and kill us."

Unfortunately the doll did just that, a few moments later.

It came alive and stabbed me in the foot with its little spear. It really fucking hurt. Tori and I spent the better part of an hour in wolf form, hunting the dam thing down. Being 6 inches tall there was lots of places for it to hide and ambush us. We both got poked with it's spear at least 4 or 5 times.

When we finally caught the little bastard we were going to toss in the oven but Tori suggested the wood chipper we have in the garden shed. That little bastard screamed as I shoved it in the wood chipper. We were much more careful with the boxes after that debacle.

Usually on a Saturday night if we have nothing going on, we'll open a box and see what's in it. Only one at a time as we've found some of the boxes, but not all to be dangerous. Not everything is bad, we found a box full of gold bars worth about 2 million dollars. Despite the fact our house has both cursed and stolen items in it, we still love it.

As I said Tori is about to give birth. I love her to death, she is my mate, and she is my everything. That said, I'm glad this is almost over. She was a bit more affected by hormone induced mood swings than most werewolf females. For example, she one burst into tears and ran out of the room when a commercial showed how a woman could not get the stain out of her blouse. I was forced, much to my annoyance, to explain how new and improved Tide got rid of said stain. Only then did she stop sobbing.

She once for no reason at all, turned into her wolf form and stayed in it for almost 2 days. It was only when I threatened to take her to the pound, did she turn back. Then she acted as if nothing had happened.

It's not all bad, about 80% of the time she's normal. But when she gets off kilter I know it's going to be a long night. It is fun sometimes, especially when she gets an attack of what I call "the horney's." She'll suddenly want sex, real badly. Kind of like suddenly someone replaced my Tori with the porno movie version of her.

About her 6th month of pregnancy I had gone to the store to do some grocery shopping. I had left Tori at home, where she was writing music. I was near the dairy section of the store, when suddenly I could smell a very aroused Tori. I spun around to see my lovely mate practically running up to me. A crazed look was in her eye.

She looked at me and barked, "You, Me, Bed, NOW!"

I opened my mouth to protest as I had to finish my shopping. She just grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the store. She shoved me in her car and drove me home at about 80 miles an hour.

"You could have let me finish my grocery shopping. Now I'll have to do it all again." I said, a tad annoyed.

"I need you inside me, I can't wait." She said, sounding desperate.

We got home and as I got out of the car she picked me up and carried me into the bedroom. I kid you not. I almost forgot, the hormones have temporally made her stronger than me. I apparently didn't undress fast enough, as I had my clothes quickly torn off.

As she was doing it, I looked at her with utter bewilderment. "Just who are you and what have you done with Tori?" I said with a smirk.

She quickly growled. "Jade, shut your trap and fuck me now!"

Not wanting to antagonize her any further, not to mention ultra horny Tori was a huge turn on, I fucked her brains out. I'll admit, it was a lot more fun than grocery shopping. I never did make it back to the store that day. She only did this a few times and once she was satisfied she would apologize profusely for being crazy. Just between you and me, I wished it happened more often.

It's been a crazy couple of months, living in a house full of strange objects with a hormone crazed pregnant werewolf. I wouldn't give it up for the world. When I see that content look of Tori when she sleeps in my arms, I know she feels just the same.

**No One's POV**

It was about 6:30 in the evening when Jade drove up to her home. She had a long day of classes at UCLA and looked forward to relaxing with Tori.

"I think I put is in the hot tub to relax." Jade said to herself.

Tori was ready to pop and had been very crabby in the last 2 weeks, so Jade did everything in her power to try and keep her relaxed as possible. Jade had even hired a woman to cook and clean for Tori, for the times she wasn't around.

Jade opened the door and walked in.

"Tori I'm home." Jade said as she walked in the house.

It was a high pitched whine that told Jade something was amiss. She ran to the sound and found Tori in her wolf form on the couch. A wet spot was on the couch and she was whining.

"Oh my god, your water broke!" Jade said she ran to Tori. "Come on turn back into a human and I'll take you to the hospital."

Tori did but seemed to have difficulty doing it. "I was in my wolf form relaxing and I got up to go outside and I felt a sharp pain and my water broke. I just was just having problems changing back because of the pain I was in.

Jade picked up Tori and carried the Latina to the car. Tori whimpered slightly but otherwise tried to not show the pain she was in. Jade, though very nervous and concerned, put on her best calm and collected face.

They rushed to the hospital and 5 hours later, Jade watched as Tori gave birth to their baby girl. Jade was beside herself with happiness as she held the baby, which they named Fiona, in her arms.

A short while later Jade was alone in the room with Tori and Fiona. Tori was nursing the baby at her breast while Jade held her hand.

"I'm so proud of you baby." Jade said as tear ran down her face. "Our daughter is so beautiful, you've done a wonderful job."

Tori blushed slightly. "Thanks for your support and putting up my insane moods."

"It was only when you ripped off my clothes did I really get annoyed." Jade said with a smirk, showing she was kidding.

Tori blushed even further and moved Fiona to her other breast.

Jade leaned up and kissed Fiona on the head. "So you told me, while she was inside of you she turned into a wolf when you did. But now she's born she won't be able to on her own for at least a year."

Tori nodded. "But she'll due to her increased sense of smell, will know we're her mama's are regardless of what form we're in. It will all be very natural to her. She'll learn to turn into a wolf by watching us."

Jade smiled and gave Tori a kiss. "I can't wait for us to all be able to change together."

"I love Jade and our baby." Tori said.

"I love Tori and I love you too little pup"

In the 2 years that followed Jade began an acting career, doing very well playing a med student on a hospital show. Tori released an album which did very well on the charts.

Jade had also become a very good amateur photographer in that time as well. She even had a show at local gallery showing some of her works. Most of the pictures were scary pictures, very gothic scenes. Two of them were different, but they were the ones she loved the most.

One of which, was that of a big brown wolf that was sleeping in the grass under a tree on a sunny day. What was most notable about it, was what was with the wolf.

snuggled in the wolf's thick brown fur was a sleeping baby. It looked as content as could be.

The first night of the showing Jade was standing by the picture when an older woman came up.

"Is that you're baby?" She said with a look of worry.

Jade smiled. "Yes, that's my daughter; it was taken when she was a month old."

The woman looked a bit shocked. "But your daughter is sleeping with a wolf, isn't that dangerous. After all it's a wild animal."

Jade's smile widened. "She's as safe with that wolf, as she is in her mother's arms."

The other picture, which was Jade's favorite, wound up on the wall in their bedroom. It was taken with a timer and showed 3 wolves together in a beautiful meadow. A large brown wolf, a bigger black wolf and tiny grey wolf pup between them. The brown wolf was nuzzling the black one affectionately while the pup played happily between them.

The title of the picture was simply, "Family"

The end.

**That's it for this story. If I can think of something, we may see more of the adventures of Jade, Tori and their daughter Fiona. **

**I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the story and I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my story. Jeremy Shane, Lushcoltrane, Cheesydip15, Centon4Eva, XAngelofthenorthX, Invader Johnny, Jakarie, Neddie24Surviver, D-Jay9.7, spiderwriter, just to name of a few of the wonderful reviewers. I thank you all. **

**If you've figured out which movie the living doll is from, give yourself a gold star. It's a bit obscure.**


End file.
